


[吹亮]当局者迷

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 120,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 架空，灵异向的现代都市恋爱剧。





	1. 正文

章一  
龙太郎咬着烟，一脚踢在路边的垃圾桶上。  
身旁的小弟很有眼力的凑上前来，“大哥别生气，谁也不晓得那声名在外的阴阳师是个骗子啊！”其他几个后知后觉的，也陆陆续续的聚拢过来。围在一起，要么是把还在老大面前鬼话连篇的假货骂的狗血淋头，要么是摩拳擦掌的准备等假货出门给他个全套。  
龙太郎打心底里觉得身边这帮跟着他混黑道的还是小学生水平，简直是大写的烂泥扶不上墙。他三口并两口的把烟抽完，把烟头在垃圾桶上摁灭了，这才觉得心口那股被骂出来的闷气散开一些。他粗着嗓子没什么好气的点了刚才最机灵的那个，“废话少说，里面那个自然有人收拾。你和我再走一趟，重新请个靠谱的来看看。”  
说归说，龙太郎心底也不是很有底。那鬼话连篇的年轻人虽然好似个绣花枕头，端的是金玉其外败絮其中，可他要真能找到什么世外高人，也犯不着去请这位。  
小弟等其他人都走了，献宝似的摊开地图，“龙太郎大哥——”他自发的换了更热络一些的称呼，“我是小地方出身，十里八乡的亲戚邻居都还挺信这个，来东京前特地告诉我这里有位高人的看门弟子在外历练，要是信得过我，我们就去请他来吧！”  
不是高人而是高人的弟子，龙太郎的兴趣一下子少了一多半，可当初 “找个人来解决问题”的海口夸下了，他也只好拿出一副可有可无的态度，“那就先去看看。”

寻着地址找到的是栋没什么特色的一户建，唯一特殊的地方就是主人家的门牌挂了两个。一个中规中矩的写着丸藤，一个则像是自己刻的木牌子，上面是个古怪的形状。  
龙太郎虽然在小弟面前摆谱，实则深谙见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的道理，一改刚才散漫的态度，恭恭敬敬的在门口鞠躬，“鄙人龙太郎，求见丸藤先生。”  
小弟刚想说有门铃不按，在这把腰给弯断了里面也未必能知道，然而龙太郎一言不发，维持着那个标准的动作头也不抬，生生在大太阳底下等了一刻有余。房门后隐隐传来一声迟来的叹息，“请回吧。”  
龙太郎坚持不走，继续在那儿当人体雕塑，等的西装潮透一片，衬衫下文的牛鬼蛇神都能看出来，房主才于心不忍一般走出来。  
弟子果真是弟子，看起来不过是个二十出点头的年轻人。穿一身深色的浴衣，好像时代剧里走出来的。他生的高挑，站在台阶上居高临下更是带来十足的压迫，哪怕一言不发依然有着极为鲜明的存在感。  
龙太郎拿出十成十的认真当即土下座，“请丸藤先生救我一命！”小弟没料到他不仅是个演技派还是个行动派，迟了一秒也赶紧跟着跪下了。  
那年轻人眉梢微微一动，终于开口，“我没看出你有性命之忧，不过你身边那位姓‘久远’的先生，恐有血光之灾。”  
龙太郎和小弟对视了一眼，大夏天生生的吓出一身冷汗，不为别的，就为他们近日来越发阴晴不定的老大，正是姓“栩堂”，念起来和“久远”同音。  
本来不太信的小弟此时比谁都殷勤，壮着胆子学龙太郎的口气，“鄙人家在当别町，幼年时曾蒙先生大恩，斗胆请先生再施援手。”  
高人态度也很诚恳，“我上次去当别还是十几年前，真的要出过什么事一定也是师范出手相助的。”他正待关门，手都搭在了门框上，却忽然轻轻“咦”了一声。  
龙太郎一直当是自家老大疑神疑鬼，被他三两句魂都吓飞了，连忙抓紧机会又高喊一声，“请丸藤先生救命！”  
年轻人迟疑片刻，叹气道，“好，我跟你去看看，但是不一定有用。”

等一路飙车回到栩堂组的地盘，龙太郎震惊的发现那骗子居然还没走。他生怕丸藤不高兴自己是个替补，还没想好用什么说辞就听年轻人低声道：“果然……”他转过头来，那一双眼睛在天光下几乎半透明，显得格外古怪，让紧接着问出来的问题都让龙太郎没那么惊讶了：“栩堂先生发妻可还安好？”  
他见龙太郎目瞪口呆，又简单比划了一下，“也许不是妻子，总之是个……关系很亲密的女人。头发大概到这里，鹅蛋脸，笑起来左边脸上有一个酒窝。”正巧身旁有个现成的例子，他就补充道：“和那个正在说笑的女人有些像。”  
那个被骗子逗的花枝乱颤的女人正是栩堂先生的现任情妇有希子，也是他至今还没走的原因。  
龙太郎走之前，那英俊的合该靠脸吃饭的男人就对有希子的美貌赞不绝口，见缝插针的在栩堂说话的间隙撩拨他的情妇。而不过几个小时过后，他甚至敢在栩堂转头吩咐事情时暧昧的靠近有希子说笑，还伸手掠过她垂下的鬓发，一触即收。光是这一幕，龙太郎都觉得自己老大头上绿云笼罩，真切的替他怒火冲天起来。  
丸藤倒是没什么表示，盯着那个男人看了一眼就转回头来，等龙太郎的回答。旁边的小弟自作主场替他小声答了，“您说的大概是前任吧，流产的时候出事，已经……”  
他语焉不详的略去下文，丸藤也会意了：“我明白了。大概和猜想的一样，不是什么复杂的情况。”他不等小弟和龙太郎问应该怎么办，也不等着去找栩堂说话，只是没什么烟火气的说，“请替我准备一束白百合花。”  
话音落下，正巧就有人捧着一束他要求的花闯入。龙太郎二话不说就把人点过来，“那个谁，把花给我！”  
“那个谁”叫苦不失：“大哥哎，这是那位要的。”他挤眉弄眼的示意已经注意到这边的骗子，看他英俊的脸上依然挂着浅笑，自己脸色更苦了。  
“他要这个做什么？”龙太郎也惊了，他指望亮给他个解释，没想骗子自己主动前来，从花束中抽出开的最盛的那朵，竟然还流露出一分嫌弃：“以量取胜可是俗人的行为。”然后又花蝴蝶一般将花献给了有希子。  
还指望他其实也是个高人，结果到头来还是眼里只有女人。用人家的钱泡人家的妞，着实让人佩服的五体投地。几个人简直可以预见他今晚被灌进水泥桶里填东京湾的下场。  
结果身边就还有个比骗子还能作死的。  
丸藤带着被抽走了一束的花走到栩堂面前，直白的、毫无掩饰的递给他：“夜不能寐、噩梦连连都是因为那个已经去世的女人。她心怀怨恨的死去，那些嫉妒与痛恨本该随之而去，但亲人无法释怀，日复一日的仇恨影响到了您。”他的音量没有刻意压低，一整个厅的人都听见了他的叙述，栩堂的脸色立刻难看了起来。丸藤却直视着他的双眼毫无惧色：“今晚出行时带着这束花，路过墓地的时候带给她，可以化解血光之灾。”  
他来的时候连个招呼都没打，说完话也就没有道别的意思，同栩堂和有希子微微颔首就算说完了，留下瞠目结舌的一票人转身就走。  
龙太郎没有小弟那么好骗，一开始权当丸藤是拿乔，一开始推辞，后来再说这事有多少隐情和可以预计的麻烦，好漫天要价。结果高人真是高人，不问前因不求后果，大老远的真的只是走了一遭——连道具都是顺手的。  
只是经过混吃混喝呆了一天的骗子时，他侧过头去仔仔细细的打量了那人一通，同样以不大不小的音量说，“我一开始以为你是无心。”毕竟那个弹走小妖怪的动作看起来比起驱赶更像是撩骚，但逝者最爱的白百合总不能又那么巧的给撞上了。他看非人的东西很准，但对活人就有些局限，只好先当这人另有所图才在这里装疯卖傻的泡黑道大佬的女人。  
英俊的年轻人笑而不语，丸藤也无意多言，“不是误打误撞的就好。告辞。”  
“先等一等。”那生着一双桃花眼的青年此时又叫住他，他先扫了一圈旁边的人，才慢条斯理的递上一张名片，促狭的眨了眨眼，“承接各类案件——就算是被丢了面子的黑道大哥灌水泥填东京湾也可以帮忙哦，好心的小哥。”  
栩堂听到这，再也绷不住他气定神闲的表象，气急败坏的怒吼着叫人把他们拦下，却看连着几人伸手去抓那青年都像触到水中的倒影，只留下轻微的涟漪，三两次后，人早已不知道在哪儿了，空气中只留下他的笑语：“多谢款待，您的茶不错。”  
丸藤亮仗着少年时山里野出来的身体素质和龙太郎有意无意的放水，也轻松的摆脱了丈二摸不到头脑的追兵们，这才有空看那青年硬塞过来的名片。  
那是张压了干枯樱花的纸片，上面既没有联系方式也没有地址，只写了一个名字：天上院吹雪。


	2. Chapter 2

章二  
五点五十九分，丸藤亮靠着常年来保持的良好生活习惯，准确地在闹钟响的前一分钟醒了。他并不急着起，闭着眼睛又等了一会，才伸出手去，把刚响了一声的闹钟按停了。  
新的一天就此开始。  
前几日操着一口半文不白官场话把他请去的黑道成员不过是丸藤亮生活中的一个小插曲——自他幼年被鲛岛先生带回道场学习后，各式各样的黑道大哥就没少见过。那天穿着西装梳莫西干头的龙太郎和人模狗样的栩堂跟拿枪抵着他后腰让他帮忙“给老大看看风水”的比起来，只能算是小虾米。  
道场规矩森严，不能和普通人动手，也不能干预“天理”，正如他拿去打发龙太郎的话一样，人各有命，就连栩堂那事，他本来也不准备帮忙的，可遥遥一瞥，通过龙太郎看到的东西却让他有些在意……  
他对着灶台有些走神的想着，差点忘了自己是来干嘛的，好在和他同住的朋友饿极了闯进厨房，大呼小叫的扑在他身上：“哇，有吃的！亮你真是太棒了！”他这才回过神，轻轻应了一声，替朋友拿了碗和勺子。炉子上前一夜熬上的粥香气四溢，从锅盖边缘溢出一点点粘稠的半透明泡泡，配上咸萝卜刚好是顿让人胃口大开的早饭。  
朋友姓藤原名优介，是丸藤亮在某个半夜捡回来的。优介其人孤家寡人，身无长物，偏偏又不愿意白承了亮的情，索性打了个白条，自己发愤图强的考了甜点师和调酒师的证，任劳任怨的开始替亮兼职酒吧的店长和调酒师以付食宿费——是了，丸藤高人姑且还算是个有正经营生的良民。  
酒吧开在闹中取静的地方，下午开门提供咖啡甜点和简餐，过了晚八点，把灯光调暗就是家清吧，亮本来雇了人帮他打理，自己十天半个月的想起来才去看一眼，后来优介来了，索性当了甩手掌柜。但优介住在他这儿，每天碰上了唠叨几句，反而比先前更清楚店里的情况。  
优介一边吃一边提醒不食人间烟火的丸藤高人：“上次来找你那个贵妇请你今天过去，看看她家有没有不干净的东西，你别忘了。哎不对，她约的十点，你起这么早做什么？”  
亮实话实说：“生物钟。”他投喂过优介，还得进行日常的锻炼，并不想听优介长篇大论论证他劳碌命，简单应付了几句就出门了。  
等他忙完一圈再洗漱换衣服，正好贵妇的车也到了。

本来这也属于不准备管的事情之一，奈何高人再高，也没到吸风饮露的地步，还是要吃饭的。优介老觉得自己不努力工作，这个靠他养活的老板兼恩人就要和他一起露宿街头食不饱腹，虽然亮算得上小有积蓄，但这事和优介说不通，亮只好硬着头皮接点既不不伤天害理又不违背道场规矩的活，以此证明就算优介不那么拼命他也生活无忧、甚至比每天晨昏颠倒的优介自己过的更轻松。  
这位送上门来的贵妇就是近日来可以让优介消停的人。贵妇随已逝的丈夫姓五十岚，自己改了个洋名，叫做爱丽丝，人称爱丽丝夫人。  
爱丽丝夫人寡居多年，近日来不知怎么，总觉得豪宅里有不干净的东西。她没有子嗣，同住的只有三位女佣，两个是菲佣，一个是五十岚先生还在的时候就照顾他们起居的。亮本来也没太多兴趣探听贵妇的生活到底有何细节，可到了地方他才明白中间人为何要强调房子里只有四个人常住——并不是三个女佣太奢侈，而是区区四个人住在里面，哪怕一个人占几个房间，也实在太空了。  
亮谢过准备替他拿东西的菲佣，暗自盘算如果女主人不愿意透露真实信息的话，他挨个找得花多少工夫，结果就被门口一左一右两尊难以形容的雕像看出了一种错觉：他这是跑错了地方吧？  
只见左边一座张牙舞爪的鎏金狮子右边一座憨态可掬的瓷质招财猫，都快有他高，四只眼睛炯炯有神直视前方，亮搜肠刮肚了半天，才干巴巴的挤出来一句：“挺喜庆的……”  
哪想爱丽丝夫人听见他这句形容，眼睛也亮了，“是吧，我就觉得高人眼光特别好！”  
……亮一时间很想收回那句话。

门口已是如此，门内自然更是五花八门。亮听那贵妇自豪的介绍这个炭精的雕塑可以吸附阴邪之气那个水晶的摆件可以净化磁场，都是“高人”推荐给她的，也明白过来他一个“出来历练的大师弟子”担不起这个名号，一开始那个“高人”指的根本不是他，而是另一个把眼前的爱丽丝夫人当冤大头的骗子。  
爱丽丝夫人介绍完，那种亢奋的精神才消退下去，立刻转变成一种哀愁。她拿手帕点了点眼角并不存在的眼泪：“但是高人推说近日有恙，不能再来替我镇压房间内的怨灵，我夜难成眠，不得不请丸藤先生来。”  
怨灵这种东西，亮说实话是没有见过的。他幼年时，有嫉恨他的孩子把他锁在十里八乡都闻名的、每年都要吓疯几个探险者的鬼屋里。他独自在里面呆了一宿，除了穿的太少感冒以外，没有什么值得说的经历，而那间屋子从此也没再出过事。用他师范鲛岛先生的话说，他骨子里就带一股煞气，幼年时不懂收敛，“那些东西”都会绕着他走，而年长一些以后，“那些东西”更对他避之不及。因此直到现在，他也没碰上过“道行高深”敢和他对着来的怨灵。  
因为对自己的体质深有体会，亮很认真的问：“那么站在我旁边会感觉好一点吗，爱丽丝夫人？”  
贵妇惊疑的看了他一眼，试探着问：“丸藤先生已经施法了吗？我……”她没见过这么质朴刚健的，只好含糊的说：“感觉空气稍微洁净了一些，但是依然很难过。”  
结合他进来的时候借着捡东西的名义触碰过的泥土，亮已经猜到大概这是怎么回事了。但是保险起见，他依然决定再确认一遍，于是道：“希望夫人能让我检查一下房间。”  
贵妇欣然接受，带他上了楼。

不看不知道，原来房间里那“高人”给冤大头请的镇宅安神的东西更多，甚至连她带着的那尊玉观音据说也是高人漂洋过海替她求来的。  
干这一行的骗子从来没有少过。亮师从鲛岛先生，然而做师范的宅心仁厚，做学生的却没什么悲天悯人的意思，除非被骗的即将要家破人亡，历来也是当做没看见，不想管也懒得管。比起骗人钱财这种事，年纪不大的丸藤亮更像是“看开了”，有种历经沧桑洗尽铅华的从容，他只怕有人半桶水晃荡，害人害己。所以那些除了好看——有的连好看这个优点也没有——没什么别的用处的摆件在他看来没什么值得稀奇的。  
直到冤大头夫人推开一间房间。贵妇用怕惊扰了什么的音量小声道：“我偶尔会来这里坐坐，可每次没坐多久就心悸的厉害。”  
亮跟着她看了一眼，也感觉到了什么不太一样又无法准确分辨的东西，于是征求了一下爱丽丝夫人的意见，自己走了进去。  
看布置这是间书房，还连通了一间小小的会客厅。他侧头瞄了一眼会客厅，确定奇异的气息就位于这间房间里，便单膝跪下，用手掌贴住了地毯。那些破碎的、黯淡的影像像是从盒子里倒出来的旧照片，一张张在他眼前飞速的掠过。  
画面里有尚且青春年少的爱丽丝夫人，也有她的亡夫——在五十岚先生生前，他最爱在这里呆着……过往的画面渐渐散去，亮又看见一个有些眼熟的身影，同他一样半跪在这里悄悄的绘制了符咒，藏在了地毯下。  
那个符咒亮认得，更进一步地说，那个眼熟的人他其实也认识——紧接着飞速闪过的景象如他所想，都是天上院吹雪温言软语的安慰爱丽丝夫人，惹得贵妇朝思暮想害了相思病。  
……他那天果然是认错了，这人就是个骗子！  
都看到了这，亮一不做二不休的找到了地毯的接口处，把它掀开，找到了那张绘制着符咒的纸片。和给他的那张名片一样，或者说这位天上院吹雪就是随手摸了张名片绘制的符咒，只不过这张名片上压着的干花是一种浅紫色的。  
亮没兴趣辨认，确认过房间里确实没有问题，就连那张符咒也是天上院吹雪依葫芦画瓢的摹出来的，仅有很微弱的力量，便拿去给门口的爱丽丝夫人看：“我猜，这是那位‘高人’给您留下的。”他也没有兴趣拆穿，简单的解说道：“这个符咒的意思是‘护’，看您不晓得，应该是他偷偷替您留下的。这间宅子里我没有感受到什么不好的东西，如果您依然觉得不舒服，那么原谅我才疏学浅，帮不上忙。”  
结果那贵妇完全没有不高兴的意思，捧着名片热泪盈眶：“难怪我问吹雪要名片他老说已经给我了，没有找到是缘分未到……”她片刻后意识到还有人在，才不好意思的用手帕点点眼角，解释道：“吹雪就是那位高人的名字。”她提起那位英俊的青年好似恋爱的少女，声音里尽是快活的情绪，“他的名片每一张都是手制，只有座上的贵宾才能拿到。凭着这个才可以去他的事务所。”  
大概就是待宰肥羊的VIP待遇，亮点头，没把这句话说出来。他能做的事情都做完了，看爱丽丝夫人也没有把名片再塞回去的想法，便准备告辞。他自认也没做什么，贵妇本人倒是非常满意，对他赞不绝口，称他是她遇见过的仅次于吹雪的“高人”，亲自送亮出门，还笑语盈盈的同他告别：“费用已经转到丸藤先生账上了。”  
亮最怕这种场合，胡乱的点了头就算谢过与告别，飞快的走过那两尊风格迥异的门神。他没有注意招财猫上面蹲着一只有着橙色羽毛的鸟儿，圆滚滚的仿佛只羽毛叠起来的球。在亮经过时接连扑腾了几下翅膀还没能飞起来，只好娇滴滴的发出一声婉转的鸣叫，目送他上了车，消失在视线里。


	3. Chapter 3

章三  
总的来说，丸藤亮的生活还是相当清闲的。爱丽丝夫人那笔慷慨的咨询费足够让优介安静两三个月，他那所谓的历练则是一贯的没有头绪，索性跑去了市内某所知名的大学“看弟弟”。  
说是看，实际上并不是什么亲昵的表达兄弟爱的活动，只是借着那里游荡的各种“东西”了解近况罢了。至于为什么采取这样的方式，就孩子没娘，说来话长了。  
弟弟是亲弟弟，虽然现在的关系实在不能算得上好，但也不是一开始就这样的。在幼年时，亮也时常带着刚会走的弟弟玩。直到跟在他身后的孩子长到了可以分辨自己看到的东西和别人不一样的年纪，年幼的那个才晓得哥哥不在就冒出来张牙舞爪的玩意儿是鬼，是精怪，而他自己也是个“小怪物”。  
亮一贯对这种纤细的像是樱花花梗的感情迟钝到让人侧目的程度，即使发现弟弟不再爱和人玩而是自己缩在房间里，也只是认为他有了自己的爱好，并没有往这个方面想。等鲛岛先生路过他们的家，先发现亮那足以让人惊叹的力量，然后才发现这家的小儿子原来也看得见——只是看的不太清楚，且天生胆小，没做哥哥那般粗的像棒槌的神经，对那些稀奇古怪的东西早就害怕到随时会崩溃了。  
天赋过于优秀，不加以引导甚至会影响正常生活的亮被带去了鲛岛先生的道场，而翔则被送了一副眼镜。天生的能力没有任何人可以夺走，那么能够做的只有适应它，或者人为的增加什么阻隔，让他“看不见”。  
棒槌同学直到现在也不知道翔是怀着怎么样的心情来看他这个哥哥的，正如他想起翔的时候脑海里也总是一片空白，无法把记忆里那个追着他跑的幼童与现在的少年联系在一起。来东京以后，他答应父母照顾弟弟，也主动的包揽了翔的生活费与学费，不过两个人见面一个无话可说一个胆怯的说不出话，不知道的还以为是一对聋哑兄弟。亮自己都觉得折腾，索性取消了他们兄弟俩的每月一次的见面，自己有空的时候就去逛一圈，确认人还好好的。

学校里人来人往，通常来说不会有什么特别不干净的东西，亮特意挑了人少僻静的地方，指望“看”到近日翔的动态，结果跟随着弟弟的气息找到的地方确实够偏僻，却有个少年坐在那儿狼吞虎咽的吃面包，身旁还附赠一个眼巴巴盯着他看的亡魂。  
这场面实在让人不太安心，亮不好直言，便自行忽略了这地方空着不少长椅，走上去问那少年：“我可以坐在这吗？”  
少年闻言，带着嘴角没来及擦掉的肉松色拉酱转头，和那啤酒肚的男人开口道：“大叔，腾个位置吧。”  
亮：……  
他有些尴尬的看了一眼亡魂，一人一鬼视线相接，做鬼的那个反而是被吓到的，不等他开口就抱住脑袋瑟瑟发抖。  
“原来你看得见啊。”那少年的重点不知在哪儿，嘀咕了一句，抓了抓头发和亮商量道：“那我们挤一挤？”正巧他手机响了，又咬住了面包口齿不清的接电话：“唔在次饭……什么，下午有课？！”他差点跳起来，立刻把面包咽下去，又噎的直拍胸口，“翔你等等，我马上去教室，今天在哪？”  
“……游城十代？”亮试探性的问。  
那少年一副见鬼的表情，“你怎么知道我的名字。”他忽然想起来，又看到那个还在抖的亡魂，点点头，“哦，有‘人’告诉过你吧。正好，位子留给你了，我得去上课啦，拜拜！”  
这个时候跟上去实在像是个尾随的变态，亮也不想解释，等会少年告诉翔自己来过更麻烦，便再度找个生硬的借口：“其实……我迷路了。”  
十代比他想的还好说话，信以为真，“我说呢，那么多座位你偏偏过来找我——走吧，我带你去教学楼。”

十代一路连走带跑，冲到教学楼的时候还原地踏了几步和同学打招呼，“嗨，明日香！”  
回答他的却是个男人的声音：“嗯？哪里的小鬼，这样和我家明日香搭讪。”  
亮寻着声音找到开口说话的人，看见的竟然又是那个天上院吹雪。他穿一件polo衫，散着褐色的中长发，把书包单手拎在身后，乍看上去仿佛这里的学生。然而亮注意到，他们在的这栋教学楼大概属于某个理工科，进出的都是些面容憔悴仿佛被学习吸干了精气的男生，越发衬托的面前的这位长发散而不乱还喷了点古龙水的男人不合时宜。  
那个叫明日香的姑娘无奈了，“哥哥……这是我同学，十代。”  
可吹雪的注意力又不在那儿了。他依然是不给妹妹谈恋爱的好哥哥口气，然而说话的声音却带着笑，那把温柔的可以泡贵妇的嗓音就一点也没有质问的意思，反而能让人听出来“柔情蜜意”来：“就算是小哥你，也不能盯着我妹妹看哟。”  
亮干巴巴的反驳显得很无力：“……我没盯着看。”  
吹雪便只是看着他笑。他妹妹急着上课，只来得及瞪他一眼，匆匆的进了教学楼，做哥哥的反而很受用，“明日香也长大了啊，颇有我当年的风采。”  
上课铃响，除了零星几个没赶上的倒霉鬼灰头土脸的经过，教学楼前就只有他们两个闲杂人等晒太阳。  
大概看出亮不喜欢说话，吹雪微微一偏头示意远处的林荫道：“去走走？”他还不晓得他在亮那边已经露馅，因而依然邀请的游刃有余。  
亮没什么表情，默默的跟上了他的脚步。

先开口的依然是吹雪，他稍微正经了一点点：“如你所见，我是来看妹妹的。”  
亮不太能摸准他的意思，“学校里很安全，至少我没看到危险的东西。”他又觉得这样欲盖弥彰，局促的补充道，“我弟弟应该和你妹妹一个班，我也是……”  
吹雪恍然大悟，并不等他说完：“原来我要担心的是弟弟么。”  
这个思路让亮又重温了一遍看见等身大招财猫门神的错愕，深刻意识到什么叫多说多错，又闭上了嘴巴。

盛夏的天气，就算有另一个世界的存在，也是躲在阴凉的地方。而树荫下依然热浪滚滚，只有些草木的精灵发出细微的歌唱，或者偶尔飞过几只鸟雀的精灵。  
亮注意到飞过的鸟雀们，心中忽然一动。能够看见的人他见过很多，但是其中没有一个能够把自己伪装成看不见的样子——比如翔。即便是现在，翔每逢碰到这些不属于现世的来客依然会惊慌的移开视线。而他么，尽管那些东西都有意无意的避着他走，可也没法立刻消失，看到了总归会分一点神。至于身边这位，叽叽喳喳的精灵打闹着穿过他，愣是眼睛都没眨一下，可谓是露底露的底朝天。  
经过这一重确认，亮彻底安心了，眼前这个就是个打着阴阳师名号来谋生的人而已。连日来也不晓得是他一直对这人能力的真实性上心导致的还是真的巧合，三天两头碰到和他相关的事情，已经有些审美疲劳，此时无意再管，便准备出言告辞。  
结果他难得先开个口，又和吹雪撞在了一起。对方望着他的眼睛，并不准备什么你推我让的戏码，慢悠悠的说：“我好像还不知道什么你的事情。”见亮把眉头皱起来，他还摊开手做出一个无辜的表情，“你瞧，你连我妹妹的名字都晓得了，我只晓得你有个弟弟。”  
亮再迟钝也不会真的以为他是想知道翔的名字，只好硬邦邦的补上最基础的信息：“我姓丸藤。丸藤亮。”  
“那么，丸藤君，我的名片还带在身上吗？”吹雪没头没脑的问道。  
那天躲黑道们的追捕跑的精疲力竭，他回去以后顺手一放，还真想不起来在哪里了，总之不在身上。于是亮诚实的摇头。  
这人反而苦口婆心起来：“虽然那上面的符咒只是杯水车薪，但是多一重保险总归不是坏事。正好我的事务所离这里不远，丸藤君和我再去拿一张吧。”  
亮一句“那种符咒他七岁的时候就可以随手摹出一把”噎在那里，憋了半天，挑了另一个不那么失礼的回应，“……你那个名片不是很珍惜的手制版吗？”给我太浪费了吧。  
吹雪的眼睛里明晃晃的写着惊喜，让亮措手不及：“你还去了解过我啊。”他微微一笑，“只是一个吸引顾客的小手段而已。自己压制干花虽然复杂，也不会珍贵到一个人有且只有一张的。”言下之意，依然是很珍惜的东西。  
亮更觉得压力大，一路上都在考虑如何推拒，等走到了事务所楼下，他才惊觉不知不觉已经被带跑了……他其实根本不想去的。


	4. Chapter 4

章四  
丸藤亮在楼下很是挣扎的回忆了一下被带跑的全过程，发现主要是他自己导致的，没地诉苦，只好闭紧嘴巴修他的闭口禅去了。他不认为一个能够哄人哄的风生水起、以此为生，甚至在这种地段开事务所的男人情商低，对方肯定也早就发现他浑身的不自在，只是不知道出于什么原因非要逗他玩罢了。  
平心而论，吹雪并不是一个难相处的人，可他丸藤亮好像天生不太需要他人的陪伴，明明生在寻常的家庭父母双全有个弟弟，还有个待他比儿子还亲的师范，却不知怎么的，长成了这样一副孤家寡人的样子。  
来的路上亮脚步有些不大能看出来的犹豫，到了楼下，反而有种破罐子破摔的自暴自弃感，越走越快，吹雪停下脚步的时候他差点没有刹住车。  
吹雪没有注意到他这里，只是有些突兀的停了脚步。他们身边经过了一对母子，女人年过中年，看得出来保养得体，踩着一双细细的高跟鞋。以亮简单粗暴的评判标准——涂没涂口红——看，还画了个妆，不过因为泪流满面早就花的不成样子了。旁边半大的男孩扶着她，也咬紧牙关红着眼圈。  
没等两人走出几步，女人的细高跟陷进了一处破损的地砖里，整个人扑向了地面。这个时候亮察觉到的那份违和才被打破——那女人哭成那样都没有发出什么声音，他这才刚刚听见她的啜泣。  
吹雪如他所料的去扶，客客气气的问，“这位夫人，我有什么可以帮忙的吗？”  
那双素白的手紧紧抓着他的手臂，直把他裸露的皮肤抓出几道白印。女人语无伦次，没头没尾的说：“先生，我的女儿……我的女儿不见了！”  
饶是吹雪也没想到人家开口就是这么个重磅炸弹，卡壳了一瞬，抬头和旁边站着的男孩看了个对眼。  
还好，这是个说话有条有理的孩子，“我妹妹从学校回家吃中饭的时候失踪了，我刚陪妈妈去警局报案。”  
可报警归报警，做母亲的还是担心的肝肠寸断，越想越怕，忍不住在路上就掉起了眼泪。亮是个只剩半边脑袋挂拉一堆五彩缤纷人体器官的亡魂在他面前狞笑都面不改色心不跳的主，就怕女人哭，尤其这还是个哭的很克制，颇有点梨花带雨意思的美丽女人，一下子束手无策。  
好在还有吹雪。“靠哄人吃饭”的职业人士拿自己的包给人家当坐垫，不知从哪里翻出来湿纸巾，让女人自己清理伤口。他把声音放低了八个度，居然能咂出“稳重”的味道来，“走失儿童一直是警方关注的重点，您放心，他们一定会尽快找到令嫒的。您看，您摔的挺重，我的事务所就在身后，要不要先去处理一下伤口？”  
六神无主的时候能够有个出主意的人往往就会跟着走，更别说这个主意不算太坏。亮看吹雪三言两语的让人平静下来，也不好从安慰人到一半的吹雪手上把人“接管”过来，退而求其次，在男孩肩膀上虚虚一按，似是在安慰他，实际只是不太熟练的感知了一下，看看能不能发现女孩的所在——他知道大概的位置感知自己弟弟都能错的十万八千里，不要说是个陌生人，混乱、繁杂的信息一股脑压过来，像是个被八百只猫盘过的大毛线团，不由得轻轻皱了皱眉，觉得他果然对活人苦手，不擅长找东西。  
没想这个时候他和吹雪相当的心有灵犀，青年竟然这个时候也不忘开拓业务，“事务所涉及的业务比较广泛，通俗的来说，我是个阴阳师。希望能为您尽一份力。”竟然已经准备帮人家忙了！  
亮抱着他是个骗子的偏见先入为主，非常忧虑的小声提醒他道：“……我不擅长找活人。”  
吹雪不太理解他心事重重的模样，回他一个有些莫名的浅笑。但他情商很高，反应又快，有着无论什么情况都把天聊得妙趣横生的能力，转过头接过话头继续道：“您瞧，我朋友已经替您粗略的找过了，并不在他能感知的范围内——所以请放心，令嫒一定还好好的。”  
亮自己都不知道这句话还可以这样解释。  
妈妈已经决定跟进去处理伤口，男孩自然只能选择跟随其后，可他一直紧绷着后背，是戒备的表现，而这种戒备在吹雪说出自己的职业以后达到了最高峰。但吹雪没有察觉到一般，扶着女人坐下，拿来几罐凉茶：“天热容易心燥，我猜您喝不下热茶。”然后又转过易拉罐给男孩看，“是密封的。”  
那男孩没想到自己的表情被看的清清楚楚，不好意思的低下头，嗫喏了一声谢谢。  
吹雪这才有功夫朝亮抱歉一笑。亮没把自己摆在和母子俩一样的位置上，认为自己没有遭遇什么事故不用他照顾，点了点头表示他心领了，也坐下来听女人把男孩叙述过的情况再详细讲一遍。

女人随夫姓姓铃村，男孩叫骏，吹雪便从善如流的换了称呼：“大致情况我已经清楚了。铃村夫人这么担心的话，不妨试一试我的办法。”  
吹雪走进房间，拿出来的是一盏小小的提灯和一枝黑色的蜡烛。  
“有血缘的亲人之间有着特殊的联系，血与血会互相呼唤。小骏愿意让我取些血吗？”  
铃村骏也不大愿意这个男人去取母亲的血，眉毛都不皱的按照吹雪的要求割破手指，一边默念妹妹的名字，一边将血滴在了灯芯上。  
被血潮透的灯芯却依然毫无阻碍的被点燃了。吹雪不等母子俩惊讶，便请男孩提着灯下楼，找一位愿意帮他们执灯的有缘人，灯自会指引他们前往女孩的所在。  
自古以来就有引魂灯的说法，不过亮还是第一次看这么糊弄这么简易的。他天生有种莫名其妙的责任感，生怕吹雪这个时候瞎搞回头被母子俩扭送警局，只好再跟着出门。……真能找到人吗？他想，脑子里一瞬间冒出两三个歪门邪道来，比如提着刀再去踢一次附近几个神社的场，“请”被供奉的那几位小神出来帮忙，或者，让欠他一个人情的正经黑道大哥和警局双管齐下，尽快把人找到。  
片刻后，他被下午的阳光晒清醒了，忍不住琢磨：他对吹雪被拆穿那么上心做什么？

没等他研究出原因，骏因为接连的失败已经沮丧的垮下了肩膀，瘦削的身形一下子就不像个小大人，而是这个年纪再普通不过的孩子。他看样子就是坚决不信鬼神的那类人，又处在看什么都好似妖魔鬼怪的年纪。可不知怎么的，做爸爸的没来，男孩很勇敢的承担了照顾母亲的责任，即便是自己不信的事情也一往直前的去做了。这个年纪，有这样的勇气很难得。  
亮索性把那个没有答案的问题扔了，想，就当是为了这个可怜的母亲和这个勇敢的男子汉吧。都出现在他面前了，借吹雪的说法，也是有缘，不算违背了道场的规矩。   
他注意力一直在飞，此时看了一眼吹雪，这才忽然发现青年身后有一道极浅的虚影。吹雪同他差不多高，身后那个明显是女人的影子竟然比他要高出一点，还带一种华美的橙色。亮不禁仔细观察了一下，原来那女人身上华丽的颜色竟然是羽毛重叠而成，手臂的位置也被一对鸟翼取代了。  
在他错愕的时间里，吹雪半跪下来，脸上一分焦虑都没有，一把温和的声音仿佛连盛夏的阳光都定住了：“我们再找最后一个人，好不好？”  
那双深色的眼睛，这个瞬间居然变换成了碧色。  
男孩也不知是不是看到了同亮一样的幻影，扭头去找了路旁一个青年。青年这个天还穿着件不大合身的西装外套，束缚的他走路的姿势显得很不自在，而脚上踩着一双全新的昂贵皮鞋。整个人都透露着古怪的僵硬。  
亮出来的时候特意看过时间，还不到三点，算他们找了半个小时也远远不到下班的点数。正常来说，穿成这样的人不该闲庭信步，好像漫无目的的样子。结果青年果然有空，干脆的答应下来，成了那个“执灯人”。

铃村夫人膝盖上磨伤了一大片，仍执意和他们一同，吹雪便请他们稍等，走进路边颇为豪华的鞋店，直接替铃村夫人买了一双合脚又便于走路的鞋。又开了自己的车，请执灯人坐在副驾驶上为他们指明方向。  
亮不想知道他如何知道这位女士的鞋码，只是忽然觉得良心不安。如果是骗子，前期付出也太努力了……他被自己的猜测折腾的够呛，又没人可问，只好自己给自己打岔，借着身高的便利去看那盏“引魂灯”。  
纸糊的灯罩架在可以转动的底座上，有着繁复纹样的那一面指向哪里，就示意着女孩所在的方向。执灯人的手臂支的很随意，灯正好对着空调的出风口，可那灯罩却仿佛真的有什么力量，慢悠悠的不太动，开出几公里才老神在在的微调一点方向。  
按理这样的物件也会因为主人的力量而可以感知到，可亮试了几次，那边都只是一个普通的灯，仿佛他才是见鬼的那个。

事实证明吹雪鞋买的很有预见性，车开到了一个森林边上便无法再前进。几个人找了一圈也没看见有人工痕迹的路，只能深一脚浅一脚的踩着腐叶走进去。骏固执的自己扶着妈妈，亮闲着也是闲着，埋头赶路的时候便拿出奇迹一般的耐心，继续在车上干了一半的活，清理那个“毛线团”。  
生者比起亡者干扰的东西更多，而他也没办法直接拎住对方问个清楚，理了半天，没找到小姑娘在哪儿，倒把她家里去世的几位都认了个脸熟。他见吹雪和执灯人小声交流什么，索性做了最顺手的事，把他们叫来了。亡者响应他的召唤，顾不上这是个煞气十足的活阎王，纷纷给他展现出不同的场景。  
多数的亡魂不存在清醒的意识，只会重复生前印象最深的一幕和几句话，亮看到可能是外祖父的那位给他展示了临终托孤，关照好友照顾常年被单独留在家里的女儿和孙辈。好友当然也是个年纪挺大的老头，亮匆匆一扫，忽然顿住了。这人面貌眼熟，细细一想，在骏的念想中反复出现过，可这个老头和男孩自己记忆里的，竟然显出截然相反的气质来。  
几乎是那个瞬间，亮意识到了什么，回过头去又把毛线球翻出来确认一遍，直截了当的问身旁的男孩：“近日是不是有一位姓藤田或者类似发音的老先生，经常去找你妹妹？”  
吹雪听到这句话神色很严肃，“你看到了什么？”  
亮斟酌着词句，“那孩子的外祖父给我看了一个人，希望他能够照顾自己的孩子与孙辈，但和我在骏那边看到的情况，好像不一样。”  
那个始终像母亲一样矜持，连沮丧都沮丧的很克制的男孩没有回答，而是目眦欲裂的低吼道：“果然是这老人渣！”  
吹雪试着去理清这个思路搞明白亮语焉不详的略过的是什么，发现茫然的母亲和男孩儿哪个都不是能交流的，退而求其次去问亮。  
亮一言难尽的表情，皱着眉毛就差把他很生气写在脸上：“就是你想的那样。”他不知通过那几幕点了什么技能点，竟然还主动开口去安慰同样听懂因而面色煞白的母亲，“您放心，骏一直是个很勇敢的孩子，把妹妹保护的很好。”  
可现在小姑娘会不会被做些什么就很难说了。一直像个局外人的执灯人也意识到问题的严重性，猛地把灯抬起来，“灯罩的角度刚才转的很快，就在附近了！”  
几个人连忙追随着那个方向飞奔而去。

一间护林人的小屋出现在视线范围里的时候，亮才记起来他不晓得什么把吹雪是骗子这件事丢在脑后。被他怀疑了一路的人二话不说踹开了小屋的门，看到了睡得正熟的小姑娘。  
怀疑对象不在，而经过母亲和哥哥的回忆，还好好穿着的衣裙正是小姑娘出门那件，几个人这才惊魂未定的把悬了一路的心放回原位。  
执灯人说自己没帮上什么忙，想走，却被铃村夫人拉着千恩万谢，吹雪忙着给警局打电话，只有亮陪着小小的兄妹。男孩抱着不明所以的妹妹，后背有些发抖，他的稳重在这个时候也没有丢掉，自己崩溃了一会也不朝妹妹发火，只是后怕的握住小姑娘的手，求她以后当心，“只要不是爸爸妈妈和我，不管是谁来接你，都不要跟着走。”  
小姑娘似懂非懂的点头，又怕这个比她高大出不少的男人，小心的缩在哥哥身后，骏还要安慰她，便抱歉的一点头，带着妹妹转过去。

警方赶来后接走了这家人，留好心帮忙的三个男人面面相觑。骏走之前偷偷跑来问他们是不是真能看见，执灯人也愣愣的问了句类似的问题，“你们的世界真的和我们不太一样？”  
亮从后视镜里面看到吹雪微笑了一下，方向盘一打，竟然拐去了大海的方向，直接带着后座的两个人去了海边。  
吹雪看起来是本地人的样子，靠着车看执灯人有些愣神的下车，木讷的朝海走去，还贴心的附赠了解说：“这片海岸虽然有沙滩，但是坡度很陡，早年经常有人在这里溺水，后来就不再作为游泳的区域开放了。”  
此时的夕阳正好，华丽的橙红色落在靠在车上摆出一副闲散姿势的男人身上，将他分成了两半。迎着光的那半边侧脸上带着一如既往迷人的浅笑，“谢谢你救了这个女孩。我想她和她的家人一定会感谢你一生的。再走下去，鞋子就要湿了哦？”  
亮看不见执灯人的表情，依然忍不住去想他最开始的那个疑惑：为什么一个穿着廉价西装在工作日闲逛的男人穿了一双昂贵到不协调的皮鞋？就连后面跟着他们踩了一堆的脏东西，执灯人也无动于衷，此时甚至差点就要走进涨潮的潮水里。  
男人的背影猛地一震，吹雪摆摆手，“如果你依然想去的话，我会当做没看见。”然后招呼亮上车，留男人崩溃的跪在海边嚎啕大哭。  
上了车，吹雪才卸去一下午的正经，用一种近乎于轻佻的口气抱怨道，“比起开解男人，我还是比较喜欢为女士解决问题。”  
亮这才回过味，意识到执灯人那种不留恋身外之物的态度是因为这些东西无法带走，但是吹雪是什么时候看出来的？仅仅凭借街上的匆匆一瞥么？这个问题和那盏到了地方就彻底燃尽的灯一样，成为一个无解的谜。他去看吹雪，男人只是竖起食指挡在唇前，露出一个令人捉摸不透的微笑。


	5. Chapter 5

章五  
“那是玩塔罗牌的规矩，不是我的。”电视屏幕里的银发少年颇为强硬的说道，再次把手里一沓塔罗牌递给对面的男人。他的塔罗牌因为老旧，不那么服帖，抓在手上显得尤其多，男人抽了一张，不知是因为手抖还是害怕，把下面的两张也带了出来。  
摄像机第一时间去抓拍男人的表情，亮却趁着镜头晃过前的时间看清了落在地上的牌面，很确定地评价：“那个人没有和爱德说实话，或者没说全。”  
优介本来在啃薯片，闻言一点没有被剧透的郁闷，反而抓住了“场外嘉宾”问：“那这人拿来的东西都是什么情况？”  
亮本来是拿东西路过客厅，看到熟人在做节目多看了一眼，万万没想到还有被拽住“泄露天机”这么档子事，想了想才保守地说：“他手上拿的那张我没看到，不能感知的很准确——这个人的家庭成员都去世了，应该是车祸或者火灾。请艾德看的其实是他们的遗物，不过还混了别的东西进去。”  
“原来如此……”优介薯片都忘了吃，听他说完才十分遗憾的叹息，“亮，你明明会的也很多，就应该包装一下学爱德。他现在人气好高，服务员里一多半姑娘都是他的粉，以前快下班了她们都愿意来找我聊天，现在得了空就聚在一起看节目，世风日下人心不古啊。”  
对这种建议亮只能摆出“你还不如让我去马戏团”的痛苦表情。且不说道场允不允许，他本身就不是爱好抛头露面的人，没兴趣分享自己的故事作为卖点。像爱德那样拿一副旧友留给他的塔罗牌，带着一个摄影团队跑来跑去替人解决问题是绝对不可能的。  
优介对救命恩人的评价更干脆：“朽木不可雕也。”他指屏幕，“现在又不光是爱德一个人这样，你看，今天还有个特别嘉宾呢。”  
亮颇为敷衍的看了一眼，却愕然的站在了原地。不知为何，他脑海里第一时间飘过的居然是爱德曾经的抱怨：“化妆师每次都让我少喝水，早睡觉，说什么上屏幕脸会比平时看起来胖，我长久以来不知耗掉她多少阴影。”  
屏幕里那个穿着亚麻衬衣的男人，即便在这么个“放大镜”上，依然英俊无比。亮听见优介发出一声介乎嫉妒和赞叹之间的惊呼：“这个嘉宾好帅！”  
而他心里只剩下阴魂不散四个大字。

最近到底中了天上院吹雪的什么邪？

正巧优介招呼他过来看，亮便放完东西顺理成章的坐下来。优介被他眼看着就要连在一起的眉头吓了一跳，以为出了什么不得了的状况，左看右看才发现件很惊奇的事情：“那个姓天上院的，有点眼熟啊。我两三天前，在酒吧看到过。”  
亮盯着电视没有说话。屏幕里的两个都是花样美男子，可能定位略有些重复，演的是针锋相对的戏码。  
正如亮先前所说的大致情况，男人的家人都去世了。先是车祸带走了孩子们的生命，自责中的妻子某日在家时，家中突发大火，将一切付之一炬。被留下来的男人不愿相信警方调查的结果，始终坚信妻子不是自杀，走投无路的找到了这栏节目，想要得知真相。  
爱德的塔罗牌很准确的告诉了他这些信息，而更细节的内容需要进现场感受，带着摄像师走进现场。吹雪跟进去看了一眼，开口惯例不着四六，“可惜了，是一位很美丽的女士。”他连手都不伸，慢悠悠的走了几步，走向被烟燎成黑色的窗台，留给摄像机一个背影，“这里之前摆的都是……花瓶？里面是自己养的花还是花艺作品？我看见她在火灾前正在这里修剪花枝。”  
男主人语无伦次的说，“对，花，放的很多瓶盘盆钵。她喜欢花，我们没钱，就种一些好养活的。”  
“你是想说，从这点来看她热爱生活，不该是自杀的吗，前辈？”爱德声称他比吹雪小，用了这么个称呼，但除此以外一点儿客气的意思都没有，“可这里也是孩子们喜欢玩耍的地方。我看见三个孩子，一个女孩稍微大一点，小一点的两个是龙凤胎，都刚会走，平时……抱歉，我是说过去，就在这里玩耍。不排除她睹物思人，失去了活下去的勇气。”  
吹雪转过身来，脸上是一种毫无做作的无辜，“我只是讲述了我看到的东西。”他神色很淡，对比起眉头微皱的爱德就有点漫不经心。偏偏他在无论多热的天都白西装三件套整整齐齐的爱德面前还穿了一件裁剪的很风骚的亚麻衬衣，衬衣是米白色的，从背后能看见腰线，转过来又显得宽松不刻意，单排扣都藏在另一边衣襟下，只在最上方露出来一颗黑色的，再往上就是锁骨。整个人看起来，比那天不甚讲究的POLO衫还不像个“高人”，像个下一秒就该靠在酒吧台子上和人搭讪的情圣。

酒吧……亮像是才把优介的话听进去，迟钝的露出讶异的表情来，接上不知多久以前的话题，“你在店里看见过天上院？”  
优介认识亮几年，对他这种偶尔搭不上线的迟钝反应很宽容，“嗯，来过一次，我对那张脸和那个态度有点印象。他问我老板怎么不在。”那双狭长的眼睛微微眯起来，“后来我还奇怪，问小姑娘们那么个能聊骚的主是问过她们没后文才来问我的吗，结果他竟然是直接找我的……”他说到这，也意识到什么不对劲，“亮，你认识他？”  
这些日子见得说多不多，说少不少，但两个人上一次才交换过姓名，这个问题亮只能回答的很含糊，“因为工作有过数面之缘。”  
“果然是在套话。亮你平时根本不去那边，认识的人都知道。”优介发现新大陆，连节目都不看了，“你一般也不会找人合作，怎么会因为工作上的事碰见的？你们其实是结了仇？”他自己吓自己的本事一流，脱口而出道，“还好我让他混成熟客再来搭话。”  
敌意是一种很明显感觉，亮保证即使是他能感觉的出来，可别的……指望一根他这么根棒槌搞懂对方的花花肠子怕是太过于挑战。他想了一下，不太好概括，索性把这几天老碰见吹雪这件事和盘托出，指望得到一点启发。  
没想到优介语出惊人：“听着怎么像是想泡你！”  
……最近是不是听力有问题，需要去做个检查？亮僵硬的转过头去看优介：“……啊？”  
优介被自己说出来的话吓了一跳，又不知道从哪里找来的勇气，说服了自己，振振有词道，“都什么年代了，开放一点啊，亮。店里偶尔来喝酒的人里面有嘛，还有和我搭讪的，我就这么顺口一说……”说到后半句，他把声音压低了，“你们道场规矩那么大，这个是不是也不允许？”  
这个问题，亮还真的不知道。他回忆了一下，模棱两可的说，“可能吧……”

他们俩跑题太久，节目第一部分已经告一段落，广告过后飞速闪过的预告中，亮忽然察觉到什么，猛地扭头去看。只见吹雪刚从房间里走出来，午后灿烂的阳光落在他的身上，将他身后那个惊鸿一瞥的影子也勾勒了出来。  
原来上一次是角度问题，影子和他并不是一体的，只是突破了人和人常规的相处距离，贴的很近。吹雪下楼梯的时候，那人面鸟身的影子便落后半步，轻盈的跟在后面。  
节目组插了一小段事后的采访，吹雪轻声说，“房子里的回忆让我不太舒服，所以出来了。找其他办法也是一样的。”  
他的其他办法是彬彬有礼的走到亡者的母亲面前，倾身问，“我可以握住您的手吗？”  
这并不是一家特别富余的家庭，老母亲的手上沟壑纵横，温暖的夏日也透着黑红色，一看就是操劳过度。刚刚把他和情圣画了等号的亮忽然发现，他对这个男人的刻板印象又错了——吹雪一星半点不乐意的神色都没有，自然的握住了那双手，过了一会才放缓声音说，“对不起，我只能感受您的痛苦，并不能帮您化解它……她去世之前，其实已经查出了另一个孩子的存在。”  
老人身后的亲戚这才补充，“入殓的时候我们才发现的，她已有身孕。”  
吹雪没有理会那些细碎的声音，非常专注的注视着眼眶通红的老人：“她是位很好的母亲，虽然经济不宽裕，也竭尽所能的照料孩子们……即便是最后的时刻，发现逃不出去了，她依然是抱着肚子的。”  
他把老人抱进怀里，“我能够确信，这位伟大的母亲绝对不是自杀——她可能是因为意外、诅咒，或者里面那位喜欢说的那样，因为命运，遭遇了这一切。不同的人会给您不同的解释，甚至全部逻辑自洽，有条有理。可我猜，您其实不想听。”他展开老人的手，轻轻的放了什么东西进去，“这是我刚刚捡到的一个奇迹，它应该属于您。请节哀。”  
泣不成声的老人等吹雪走后展示了一张放了照片的小项链坠。她把坠子捧在心口，絮絮叨叨颠来复去的说，“我以为都烧干净了，都没了，警察来调查过好几回，什么也没有发现……不晓得他从哪里找到的。这是我女儿的结婚礼物，我买不起更好的东西给她……谢谢他，我，我不知道该怎么说了。”

镜头一转，工作人员请吹雪和爱德交流意见，给出一个结论。吹雪很吝啬说自己的感想，时间多半花在安慰人上，没再去察看真正的理由，这个时候兴趣缺缺的说了句，“我没什么结论，以爱德为准吧。”  
他是看着镜头说的，视线微微放空，不知聚焦在了何处，又看到了些什么。即便是同行，对方的世界里到底有些什么其实也全是未知数，只是拥有能力的人基本可以“看见”而已。但亮很清楚，爱德也好，师范和道场里那一票师兄弟姐妹，因为每个人能力的强弱与偏向的方向，眼中的世界和他的相差程度大概率不亚于普通人与通灵者。他一开始用那么个简单的理由判断吹雪，确实是太过偏颇，也误会大了。  
亮和屏幕里那个不知看向何方的男人对视，心中忽然一动，“优介，晚上我想去店里。”


	6. Chapter 6

章六  
天上院吹雪踏进酒吧大门的时候，正好是八点整。原本温馨的灯光瞬间调暗，为他添上了一层柔和的滤镜。他朝吧台的方向看了看，微不可察的叹息一声，目不斜视的走到了角落里。  
酒吧有一个很平凡的名字，叫孤岛，因为是清吧，并不显得乌烟瘴气，据吹雪这几日的了解，生意还算兴隆。他点了些酒水，像是块礁石呆在那儿，等身旁的人一点点多起来。

自称要去找人的亮是客满以后才姗姗来迟的。优介嫌他帮不上什么忙，让他到点了从后门进来就行，可等亮真的听了他的鬼话，才发现他杵在客满的酒吧里像是个格格不入的入侵者。  
好在，忙得不可开交的优介不靠谱，他要找的人却真的在。两个人隔着几桌青年男女对视了一眼，吹雪非常善解人意的说：“没有地方了吗？要不要和我拼桌。”他指了指对面，“反正你也不是第一个了。”  
桌对面坐的是两个人。消沉的男人在亮走来的时候依然在一杯一杯的灌酒，而身边那个美丽的女孩面容忧愁，亮下意识的多看了一眼，发现竟然是个亡魂。亮再怎么样总不好当着那么多人的面请人家起来，只好脚步一拐，坐在了吹雪身边。  
褐发的男人撑着头，声音放的很轻，颇有些无可奈何的意思，“你们家这位调酒师脾气好大，我问了一次你怎么不在这，被他伶牙俐齿的差点骂出三条街去。”  
发现是误会了吹雪以后，亮也没有多此一举的问他到底怎么找来的，可一下子那么熟稔的说话也有点别扭，只好“唔”了一声。  
吹雪笑着摇摇头，“我是找你有点事，不过对面这二位先来了，只好让你等一会了。”他做了一个稍等的手势，很温和的按住了男人的杯子，制止了他继续倒酒的动作，“我等的人到了，请你说出你的故事吧。”  
那男人浑浑噩噩的，好似失了三魂六魄，虽然微醺，不过神智清醒，迟疑了一会才用一种怀念的的口气说，“让您见笑了，其实没有您想的那么严重。”

三言两语间，亮大致明白过来这是个来借酒浇愁的，只是恰巧的和吹雪拼了桌，便被多问了一句有什么麻烦。男人起先不愿说，被吹雪说了几句近况，才发现偶遇了一位高人，决定让吹雪帮他，正巧亮来了，他便自顾自的喝了几杯酝酿话语。  
男人自嘲的一哂，慢慢摩挲手中的杯子，“那是一个多月前的事情。我下班以后，去看了场电影——”  
“电影是大热的电影，很快就坐满了。我身旁是个漂亮的女孩，很巧，也是一个人来的。说来惭愧，我现在脑海里只有她的影子，竟然连电影的名字都想不起来了。”  
那女孩的亡魂在男人说话的时候就用一种温柔的笑容看向他，因为太安静，哪怕亮就坐在她的对面也不动声色，差点让人把她忽略掉。可下一刻，她忽然开口，小声补充道，“不是他不想说我的名字，是他也不晓得。”  
果然那男人像是有所感一般，继续飘忽的说，“她很美，就像我所有的幻想都在一个人身上集合了，我忍不住多看了她几眼——是不是像个变态——而她有那么几次，竟然也在看我。”  
亡魂微笑，“因为他也长了一张挺英俊的脸。”  
“我心神不宁的看完电影，发现她居然没有走，依然在看我——我就试探性的问她，愿不愿意和我去喝点饮料。她答应了，就连我约她再逛一逛也答应下来，一直呆到了晚上。”男人说到这忽然不好意思起来，“我问她要联系方式她没有给，只好说送她回家或者宿舍，她却拒绝了……而是带我去了宾馆。”  
在场的两个男人都知道接下来会发生些什么，吹雪按住亮的手臂，让他不要打断，只听那男人继续道，“我不能分享这种事情的感想，但那是个很美好的夜晚——我心心念念，哪怕她请我不要去找她也无法克制自己。她虽然不肯告诉我联系方式，但是提到过她的学校，我找了一个多月，甚至想尽办法，托人要到了那个学校的学生信息，终于发现了她。”  
女孩的亡魂露出一个苦笑，“你怎么那么傻呀。”  
男人无知无觉，茫然地说，“那时我才晓得，原来她不告而别的第二天就跳楼了。我一时不能接受，甚至跑去找她的同学老师询问，好几天才接受这个事实，可也就是那天起，我在夜里忽然嗅到了她的发香。”  
“我从那以后就被绑在了他的身边。”亡魂依然是那副温柔的样子，只从一双眼睛里流露出哀愁，“如二位所见，他是个好人，也看不见我。我们这月余来朝夕相处，我能够确定不是他主动让我留下的。但是，我好累啊……本来只是人生中最后一次放纵，没想到反而纠缠至此。能够请你们放我走吗？”  
吹雪点头，“我特意没有阻止，但他也没有把那一夜当成什么资谈大肆的宣扬，至少是个人品过关的家伙。请安心，我会尽力的。”  
……原来他连这个也误会了，亮想，吹雪看得见。  
男人发现吹雪不是在和他说话，错愕的转头去看，只得到吹雪一句“你看不见她的”，又颓废的垮下肩膀，喃喃道，“原来她真的在，不是我的错觉。”  
“是啊，你的思念让她不得安宁，无法前往归处。”吹雪口气显得很冷淡，“有什么东西加深了你的执念，强行她将已经消散的因果线与你连在一起。”他吝啬的伸出一只手指，在虚空中一划，“我已经斩断它了。但根源不在这个问题上面，必须要你自己放手。”  
“原来她自己不愿留在这里……如果这是她的愿望，我会照做的。”男人颤抖着嘴唇答应下来，将剩余的酒一饮而尽，“我会努力忘记她……”然后跌跌撞撞的走了。  
亡魂竟然在他快走出店门的时候才被迫站起来，她惊喜的回头望了一眼吹雪，只换来对方一个浅笑。

待这对有过露水姻缘的客人离开，吹雪方收起笑容，轻轻用手指在桌上敲了几下，把神游天外的亮叫回来。  
亮还在琢磨，男人并没有什么特别之处，怎么做到仅凭一夜的姻缘就牵绊了那女孩那么久？  
吹雪像是能读心一般，慢条斯理的道，“我找你，也就是为了这件事。”他声音不急不缓，自带一种安定的气场，“近日来我偶遇的几起事件，虽然都是用了不太常规的手段解决的，但严格来说，都是人做的——顺便一提，铃村太太后来联系过我，那个绑走她女儿的人已经落网了。”  
仔细算来，确实是这么一回事。亮叹气，“栩堂组的人请我过去的时候，我透过他们看到了一个很模糊的影子，没法分辨，但是感觉得到很危险，所以去了现场。可到了地方却没有发现那东西的踪迹。你这样一说，我特别回忆了一下，刚才那个男人身上的确有类似的气息。”  
“唔，果然差不多……”吹雪沾了点酒，在台面上简单的画了一下，“是不是这个形状的？”  
亮皱着眉毛研究很久，才发现吹雪早就趴在桌面上笑的直不起腰了。他看看那点很快消失的水迹，又看看吹雪，总算明白那滩鬼画符是吹雪拿来逗他玩的。  
吹雪晃晃空杯子，“这又不是一天两天能弄明白的事情，我只是通知一声，你也不用那么上心。”他趴在桌上，风情万种的眨了眨眼，“老板愿意为我调杯酒吗？”  
“他？”身旁忽然响起来一个声音，原来是刚忙完的优介。他早就注意这里好久，这时寻到空，没想到听到这么个让人惊讶的对话。  
亮决定在优介开口损他前坦白：“我只会削冰。”  
一般的酒吧多选择购买圆冰，也有图省事自己拿模具冻几块的，但孤岛的首席调酒师优介别的不讲究，这一点则非常抵触那些好像水晶球的圆冰，坚持自己凿，而亮有时看他手冻得通红会帮忙，久而久之比他做的还好。  
他向来是个行动力超群的人，为了防止吹雪再来什么额外要求，直接带人去了吧台，冰渣纷飞的给他凿出个球来，再倒上金黄的酒液，在昏黄的灯光下，斑驳的冰球折射出剔透的光，即便伸手的动作像是要塞到吹雪鼻子下面，也有一种别样的风味。  
吹雪很惊讶，“别人这么和你要求你也会替他凿吗？”他似乎执意要弄明白什么不可，靠近了来观察亮的表情，“还是只是我？”  
来了！优介神色凛然，单腿站得笔直，去踢了一脚亮。隔着吧台，吹雪看不到，他踢得心安理得，指望亮能借此稍微开点窍，可棒槌就是棒槌，哪可能突然开出花来。  
亮认真的想了想，他忆起那盏灯，又忆起那个奇怪的虚影，还有三番五次的误会，觉得不是他神经过敏，而是近日来他确实对吹雪有点上心。于是爽快的承认，“只是你。”  
吹雪露出一个暧昧的浅笑，轻轻“哦”了一句，转身回了他那张桌子，留优介气的跳脚。

可这些亮都不太记得了。他像是被那个笑蛊惑了，灯光看不见了，耳畔的音乐也仿佛隔着什么障碍听不分明，还没研究出个究竟的虚影和吹雪的声音揉在一起，又成了个大毛线团，在他心里滚来滚去，痒的他非得喝点酒才能安定下来。  
优介见他魔怔的样子早无话可说了，他还要看店，只好把这个不知不觉喝的微醺的人赶回家去。  
亮这才发现不知何时吹雪已走了，便带着酒意，飘忽的出了门。  
走到一半，他在夏夜的明月稀星下，忽然觉得小腿有点疼。


	7. Chapter 7

章七  
从那天之后，亮用优介的话来形容，就是“彻底没救”了。他被吹雪提醒了这几次事件背后隐约露出一点端倪的力量，开始反复的推敲，还拉了优介来帮他描绘那个影子的形象。  
优介无可奈何，感觉自己甚是乌鸦嘴，早知如此就不如不要开那个让亮想歪的玩笑。  
“天上院之前不是还骗那贵妇买了一堆没什么用的东西吗？你本来就是因为这个才认定他是骗子吧。”优介扔掉了铅笔，差点把自己气成一个球，“没有理由因为他其实看得见，就不是骗子了，对不对？”  
优介没见过那个藏头露尾的影子，因此是亮在口述，一边说一边改，最后得了一个模糊大块。他抱着手臂看了一会，又扑过去把铅笔捡回来，在影子上面勾线。“如果这是个人形的话，后面这块可以看成是翅膀——你不觉得有点眼熟吗？”  
亮登时否认，“如果是吹雪背后那个影子，他没理由来特意提醒我。”  
这个回答让优介狂翻白眼，“我也没说就是他啊，不要那么激动。只是希望你稍微理智一点，不要太信任他。”

那张模糊的画像被亮收了起来，他原本准备去找吹雪认真商量一下，哪怕对方让他不用那么着急。可好像冥冥之中有什么力量作梗，没等他联系上吹雪，爱德先打来个电话。  
“亮，我得回国处理家里的事情，你愿意帮我个忙吗？”  
类似的事情早就发生过，亮和爱德认识就是因为对方有事走不开身，节目组找别的人来替班。虽然那次亮没有答应，但他和爱德还是因为这件事变成了能说上几句话的“朋友”。  
“找别人吧，比如上次和你合作的天上院。”所以这次他也果断的拒绝了。  
“他么，据我了解，是个做事很看心情的人。节目组给他发了邀请，但是未必愿意来。”爱德理由也很充分，“你知道上次他是嘉宾，那是看了节目吧？虽然反馈不错，可他的表现很不受控制，就算答应来了，也得有个人站到最后。怎么，你该不是怕了吧？”  
亮不吃他这套幼稚的激将法，果断的答道，“确实，我怕哭得不成人样的求助者。”  
爱德哼了一声，忽然声音弱了一瞬，“什么，他答应了？”又对着话筒说，“那也有天上院帮你哄。就这么说定了，谢谢。”  
没等亮再说什么，对面忽然挂断了电话。亮被强行安排了行程，本来不怎么高兴，可想到他本来就要去联系吹雪，看在可以顺带的份上勉强接受下来。

节目组一向要求通灵者给自己找个由头，爱德自称魔法师，吹雪是阴阳师，亮再怎么样不可能写个“高人弟子”，只好硬着头皮写了个巫医。  
吹雪自然是笑着问了句，“这是乡民间的叫法吧，看来你的师门相当的爱好助人为乐。”  
这倒也是实话，道场规矩森严，不能滥用通灵的能力去做事，但历代的掌门都慈悲为怀，另辟蹊径的教弟子们学医，换一种方式救济他人，在十里八乡都是闻名的。  
“不过，没想到你会医术……”褐发的青年趁着节目组还在准备，意味深长地说，“我一直以为你是个武力派。”  
亮被他看的竟有些不好意思，愣了一瞬才道，“也差不多。”

以他的天分，倘若生在百鬼夜行群魔乱舞的时候，合该是一柄饮血的利刃，但是和平年代，就只能日复一日的修身养性。鲛岛先生把他带去道场学习，未必不是起了保护的念头。  
道场里的门生也不是谁都像他一样看得那么清楚的，还有几个只有些许模糊的“感觉”。在鲛岛先生手底下，大家伙降妖除魔的东西学的不多，救死扶伤的本事倒是有一些。每年春秋两季农忙的时候，做师范的就会领着差不多学成的徒弟们去乡里当“巫医”，替走不开也不舍得去医院的乡民治病。  
亮在这种事情上多少有些笨手笨脚，医理也不太通，好在心稳手也稳，小小年纪已经可以帮人面不改色的接骨，所以被鲛岛先生带在身边，偶尔替人处理些伤口。  
有一年，他们路过某个村子的时候，有人家里生了“不干净”的东西，便将鲛岛先生请去看。家里的女主人本来觉得亮白团子一样跟在人后面，文文静静的比自己家里的泥猴讨喜，要给他塞糖，结果刚抓上他的手，就被那双平静的不似孩童的眼睛死死盯住，再然后，这一家的前生今世都被扒了个干净，连家里闹事的精怪都被吓跑了。  
鲛岛先生万万没想到他一直以来还低估了亮的力量，然而细究起来亮并没做错什么，做师长的不好苛责，只能委婉的提点小孩子要婉转一点。  
亮至今记得那家人惊惧的眼神，就算他当时年纪不大，也明白是说了不该说的东西。年岁渐长的时候他发现自己始终掌握不好那个度，索性很多话便不说了。

这些事，回忆起来是转瞬之间，真要他详细一点的讲，又难如登天。好在吹雪“善解人意”，或者本身只是随口起了个话题，并不是真的想知道，顺顺当当的把这个话题揭了过去。  
正巧这时，节目组请他们过去，进行例行的第一个环节。  
看到那一排打乱顺序的东西，亮很想说他们是不是太没创意了点，话没出口就听吹雪轻声的笑，“又来。”显然深有同感。  
人在现场，亮连额外的工具都不怎么需要，很快就把逝者的遗物按照顺序排好。吹雪站在他旁边，一个一个的指出死因，很快就让求助者心服口服，把事情交代清楚了。  
节目组神通广大，不知从哪里联系上那么多“素材”，亮想，可能把东京周围所有警方没调查个结果出来的案子都拿来了。这次的求助者是一位年轻的女士，她家里所有男性都已经去世了，只剩下她和她年迈的母亲。正巧她也查出有孕，是个男孩，便惴惴不安的找上了节目组。  
她担心的事情不用多说，无非是害怕尚未出世的儿子也遇到危险。但亮看见的第一眼就觉得不太对。倘若真的是什么断绝血脉的诅咒，连这位女士也保不住，没可能还跑来求助。而遗物也好，本人也罢，并没有让他感觉到什么不同寻常的力量。  
有吹雪这么个前车之鉴在，亮保险起见没有立刻下定论，而是等了等吹雪的意见。只见青年抽了一张符纸夹在手指间，轻轻念了一句什么，四周一瞬间被撕去了什么屏障一般，忽然传来了鸟鸣声。  
那是亮第一次看见吹雪的式神。  
眼前的景象倏忽变了，一瞬间充斥着飘飞的鸟羽。他自幼年开始就没受过这样大的惊吓，以至于手臂上生着羽翼的女童从吹雪背后探头出来看他时，他和对方一起吓到了。女童发现亮看得见自己，发出一声婉转的啁啾，猛地缩了回去，过后，又小心翼翼的露出一双眼。  
吹雪摸了摸女童的头，忍俊不禁，“我见你老盯着神鸟姬看，还以为屏障对你没效果。”他和那个微微俯视他的女人相视一笑，轻声说，“嗯？看得见你，但是看的不太清楚？啊，我明白了，这个屏障的原理确实像渔网，本来就是为了保护小姑娘们才设的。”  
从他几句话里也能推断出个大概来，亮不自在的和女童道了一句抱歉，对方却只是叽叽喳喳的回了他一串曲调。  
“她们都不会人类的语言，我替她们说一句没关系。”吹雪神色柔和，“去吧，神鸟姬，带小姑娘们替我看看到底有没有人家担心的东西在。”  
被称为神鸟姬的女人颇具威仪的颔首，亮这才注意到，她身上层层叠叠繁复的羽毛与欢笑着的女童、少女们一样，都是橙色的——那日他看见的影子就是她们，更有甚者，平日里那些匆匆而过的鸟儿里也有她们的踪迹。  
难怪吹雪对他那么知根知底。亮一边想着，一边再次感知了一次求助的女士。对方身上依然干干净净，但身旁那股力量却强大的不容忽视，和他周身的气息彼此倾轧，足以称得上水火不容。  
“唔，靠的太近果然还是会出问题。”吹雪抱歉的一笑，“等她们回来我就补上，没有‘路标’，冒失的小家伙们容易找不到地方。”  
亮声音放得很低，“那盏引魂灯，也是因为屏障才让人感知不到的吗？”  
吹雪不说话，算是默认了，亮深深看了他一眼，找节目组说出他的结论：“那些死亡都是纯粹的意外。求助者和她的孩子没有危险。”  
他原本以为吹雪等式神们回来也会认同他的看法，青年却重新布下屏障，那双总是含笑的眼睛里无波无澜，“我感受到了一股很邪恶的力量。”  
褐发的青年走到遗物面前，将它们收作一堆，做了一个手势，“它们的上面都有火焰的力量，事实也证明，您的家人都是在与火有关的事故里丧生的。这很清楚的说明了，有人诅咒过这个家族。”  
不是的，不是这样的。亮想要阻止他，下一刻就发现摄像师带着镜头转过来，兴高采烈的抓拍他的表情。  
吹雪依然用神神叨叨的语气说话，“我看到，再往上的几代，也有人因为类似的原因去世……五代人，都被这个诅咒折磨着。”他轻轻垂下眼，“很抱歉，女士，我没有更早遇见您。”  
女人喜极而泣，“果然是这样，我就知道。天上院先生，这诅咒的源头是什么呢，它还会影响我的孩子吗？”  
青年沉吟片刻，“您的血脉里，隐约的流动着熟悉的力量。五代之前，您的家系里应该有和我一样的人。”  
“对，对，没错，就是这样。我的祖父说过，他爷爷是个巫医。”女人语无伦次，“我还曾经梦见过他，他说我也该是其中的一员。”  
吹雪虚抱住女人，轻轻握住她的肩膀，“我想，就是因为他在世的时候触碰了不该触碰的东西，有违天理，使得后代全都因此罹难。”他从手腕上摘下了一串手链，戴在了女人手上，“不过，这个诅咒将在您这一代断绝。”他顺着女人的话说，“您拥有保护自己的力量，当然也可以保护您的孩子。带着这串手链，它会守护你的”

编导察觉到亮的表情不对，让STAFF问到底怎么回事，亮喃喃道，“这里面并没有什么诅咒，如果真的是有违天理，也绝对不会追究到后代的身上。”  
STAFF又问，“丸藤先生的意思是，天上院先生看到的不对吗？”  
亮忽然意识到他本该不用对这种事那么上心，用这种半真不假的手段糊弄人是再正常不过的事情，只是因为那个人是吹雪，好像让他失态了。他垂下眼，摇了摇头，却也不知在否定什么。  
编导不太满意连着两期好好地冲突被嘉宾自己熄火，浪费了节目效果，但镜头前不说，镜头后亮还是忍不住去问了一句。  
“……你明明可以看见。事实不是那样的，不是因为天理，也没有诅咒。”  
吹雪低着头，用脚尖拨弄地上的碎石子，“他们其实并不在意真相，只要自己想听到的话。你才是……不会不明白这个道理，何必又来追究我？”  
是啊，为什么呢？亮想。为什么他早知吹雪和他不是一路人，还是忍不住用有时候自己都做不到的事情去要求他。他到底对吹雪抱有怎样的期待？因为他表现出的游刃有余和善良符合了他曾经的期待，所以希望他所有地方都能像自己想象的一样完美无缺么？  
吹雪给不了他回答，他自己也不可以，只有夏日绚烂的阳光印在他身上，反出一阵阵令人头晕目眩的光。


	8. Chapter 8

章八  
吹雪坐在老板椅上，有一下没一下的转动着。他在打电话，打的笑容满面，柔情蜜意，可因为那转来转去的座椅，总显得三分漫不经心，叫人疑心那些甜言蜜语也是打了腹稿才那么信手拈来。  
可打电话的人看不见他这副少年一般的模样，坐在对面的女人也只是雍容华贵的喝吹雪给她泡的咖啡，偶尔与他交换一个微笑。  
爱丽丝夫人之前拿了名片那么兴高采烈的倒不是作假，吹雪的座上客确实难当，筛选的那么严苛，他自然也不会拿速溶咖啡冲出来的货色招待人掉自己的价，而是大费心思的在这西式的办公室里摆了一个半人高的冰滴壶。  
冰滴咖啡壶最上层的储水壶中里是纯净水，天这么热，哪怕开了空调也得时时注意加几块冰保持温度，防止咖啡变质发酸。滴下来的纯净水先一滴两滴的先把手磨的咖啡粉和滤纸浸润了，再一滴两滴的过滤，纵然乍看起来其貌不扬，其实光这一杯就得三五个小时的功夫。可男人神采奕奕，长发散而不乱的带着一点古龙水的香味，丝毫看不出来一大早爬起来替她准备的慌忙和疲倦，光是这份细致体贴就足够让人生出一种自信——她是被这人放在心上的。  
所以吹雪笑语晏晏的和其他客人打电话，女人也视而不见。  
“怎么会没有登门拜访的时间呢，就算真的忙，我也一定推出空来为您排忧解难。”吹雪说话一贯轻声慢语的，带着一丁点京都的口音，平时不大听得出来，这种时候就显得格外缱绻，“瞧您这话说的，当然愿意。好，那我一定按时赴约。”  
等他挂了这通电话，女人才幽幽地道，“吹雪君这里可真是只闻新人笑，不见旧人哭。”她有一张美丽的脸，带着不大符合年龄的天真与忧郁，睫羽微微垂下的时候，那双眼睛里就自然而然的流露出一丁点哀愁来。多一分便显得哀怨，少一分又显得造作，这样刚刚好，也是吹雪最喜欢的。  
吹雪并没有欲盖弥彰的强调什么，只是撑着头叹气，“哪能呢，您可比其他客人难伺候多了。”  
女人嗔怪的瞪他，想要伸手拍他一下。可手刚伸了一半，就被吹雪捉住了。男人一扫方才的懒散，抓的很快，也放的很快，只是屈指在女人掌心轻轻一弹，指甲搔刮过皮肤，是一种无限近似于调情的力度——“免了，消受不起。”  
女人这才笑了，风情万种的靠在椅背上，“怎么啦，吹雪君。我以为你和外面那些人不一样，不会在意我姓什么呢。”  
“拜托，和适龄未婚的那叫你情我愿，和已有家室的那成什么了。”吹雪说归说，口气也没多义正言辞，“我也不想真的被人灌水泥填东京湾，多一事不如少一事。”  
“我就应该和你姓天上院……”女人半真半假的娇嗔道，“做什么呀，这幅表情，吹雪君。我要是像一条家的女儿那么年轻，说不定真的和你走了。”  
吹雪做出个“饶了我吧”的表情，惹得女人笑的花枝乱颤。她开心够了，才轻声说，“和你聊天总是很开心，但我既然嫁人，以后也不会常来了。在那之前，我要向你讨一样东西。”  
嫁做人妇的豪门女儿要什么东西，其实也不难猜到。干这一行的，要么人情世故一点不懂当个正儿八经的世外高人，要么就得七窍玲珑，知道人家想让别人知道的东西。可面前这个女人他认识久了，又有着那样一双眼睛，他难免多说了一句，“三千代，你其实不需要那个……”  
改夫姓的三千代小姐粲然一笑，“三千代这个名字可不是吹雪君叫的。”她不作解释，但这个态度足够表明一切。  
吹雪不是不识趣的人，便也不说完了，而是将女人的名片要回来，用毛笔蘸一点磨得极细的朱砂，在上面画了一个小小的符咒。“放在男人的枕头里，十年之内不会心生他意。”  
三千代接过，慢条斯理的理了理自己的长裙才站起身，吹雪明知道她有司机在等，还是送到了门口，替她撑了伞把人送到车上。  
告别时，三千代允许他行贴面礼，在那一瞬间，吹雪听见女人轻的仿佛听不见的呢喃，“我是真的羡慕一条家的女儿……”

吹雪面无表情的回了办公室。上次逗丸藤亮玩，还在路上捡了一对母子，说是上了楼进他的事务所，其实不过是请他们在外面的厅里坐了一下。他真正的办公室还要过一条走廊，在最里面，做了和式和西式两种风格，用来接待不同的客人。  
他之前那副样子姑且还都是装的，三分真情混在七分逢场作戏里，显得没有那么惋惜，也没有那么痛。独处的时候才露出本性来——他其实根本就不喜欢笑。  
身旁的式神不通晓人类那么复杂的感情，叽叽喳喳的绕在吹雪身边玩闹，他也没什么反应，只是漠然的想，那个冰滴咖啡壶可以先扔仓库里，换成花艺，正好新来的客人喜欢。  
年龄稍微大一点的一个式神发现他手机在响，可又碰不到现世的东西，急的脸蛋通红，想让吹雪去接电话，可吹雪看了一眼，轻声哄道，“我知道啦，能听见，不接是因为不想接。”  
他身旁鸟雀的精灵大多年幼，只是流着与神鸟姬同出一脉的血，所以不用他的力量也可以幻出人形，但不会说话，也不懂那么多。不过对他而言，倒是好事。他慢慢用手指梳理式神用力推手机而微乱的羽毛，脸上的神色依然是淡的。  
不为别的，就为打他电话的人是丸藤亮。  
一开始这么个和他生活里每个人都不一样的家伙确实引起过他的兴趣，过的格外认真的人逗起来也是格外好玩的。但倘若越界的话，那就不是找乐子而是玩火了。  
他天上院吹雪的生活里充斥着各种有趣的事物，贵妇、调情，无论对方有没有家室，都可以适时的玩点暧昧，无伤大雅。没有风雨欲来的阴谋，也没有不解风情，一个电话不接就按部就班打第二个来的棒槌。  
我到底是哪里不对头，想到去招惹这么一个人。吹雪很认真的回忆了一下当时的情况，决心归罪于栩堂组老大的情妇用的香水太浓，他闻的昏了头。既然不是他的错，也没什么可放不开的，便给手机调了静音，安心准备第二天需要的东西来。

比起爱丽丝夫人那种“无病呻吟”，这回请吹雪帮忙的事情还闹得挺大。请他去的主人家在东京这种寸土寸金的地方有个前庭后院的宅子，因为实在有些年代了，主人家便想整改一番，保留原有的形式，老旧的屋子都推倒重建。可请的设计师画好了图纸，带了施工队来施工的时候，接二连三的出了好几件事。  
吹雪听到的时候就明白是家里另一个世界的住客不满，可闹出点声音和自己开关的电器，那都叫做合理抗议，这家里面的先是砸伤了施工队的工人，又碰伤了这家的小女儿，吹雪就不怎么高兴了。  
小姑娘他见过一次，正是最可爱的时候，生得粉雕玉琢。他一面心疼，一面又觉得这家里人太不上心，不能“友情价”，该宰还是要宰。他肚子里歪理邪说一大把，三下五除二就编出一个故去老人不愿装修，得“请”的故事。至于怎么请，他力量微薄，得拿点什么镇住威严不减当年的老人家，就是再大捞一笔的意思。

可第二天，吹雪先是起了个大早，到了地方才晓得，原来这时间是另一位大师的要求。人家是个早睡早起的，不过年轻，这家人看连着出了不少事，担心大师被牵连或者解决不了，这才辗转又请来几位帮衬。吹雪因为和那大师差不多年轻，本来是下下之选。  
吹雪听到年龄和他差不多的时候就咯噔一声，神鸟姬这种小事一般不会跟着，他无人可问，只好看到真人才确定，那个大师果然是丸藤亮。  
对方和初见那天一样穿了件深色的浴衣，上面隐约印着浅色竹纹，再仔细一看，竟然带了把竹刀。吹雪下意识的眼皮一跳，没等他开口，这人已经走进宅子里，凌空劈砍三刀。  
其他人晓不晓得吹雪不知道，但他自己看的很清楚。亮虽然面色不善，倒也算不上心狠手辣，除了动手伤了人的那几个精怪被竹刀延伸出去的力量给剁成两截，剩下两刀只是威慑，把还赖在宅子里不肯走的东西都赶跑了。端的是干脆利索，简单又行之有效。  
亮砍完这三刀，就客客气气的和主人家说，“可以动工了，不过还请尽快。”若是月内不能完工，他还得再来一次，要不然没人看着，那些东西又要聚拢过来。  
主人自然千恩万谢，连旁边没有帮上忙的人都得了商定的报酬，几个看不出深浅的“大师”都千恩万谢的走了。吹雪多留了一刻，和女主人问了一句小女儿的伤势，自然免不了和人家说笑，没想亮居然也没走。  
或者说，亮就是刻意留下来等他的。  
他们的眼睛，只要想，就能看清一个人的前生今世，若说先前是不想看，那么这次大概是出于关心。亮直勾勾的盯着他，口气也直来直去，“你应该稍微注意一点。”  
吹雪露出一个笑，“要不然桃花债惹得太多，很快就要倒霉了？”  
被他这句话梗了一下，亮的脸上写满了错愕。他似乎又想说“你明明知道”，可想起那天的不欢而散，默默地闭上了嘴巴，欲言又止的望着吹雪。  
吹雪虽然知道他的心思，可没有大清早的和男人眉来眼去的爱好，微微颔首便告辞了。  
留丸藤亮一个人站在愈来愈热的日光下，热浪滚滚，他好似块被淹没的礁石，在无人知晓的地方被掏出千疮百孔。仿佛万箭穿心。


	9. Chapter 9

章九  
连续早起了两天，早就不愁生计的天上院吹雪想了想，近日来太委屈自己，索性把活推的差不多，只留下几位有他名片的贵妇，约了“心理咨询”的时间。  
他住的地方就在事务所附近的单身公寓。事务所不方便请人打扫，时不时的需要自己来晃一圈，但不在的时候光留着屏障也不怎么放心，所以留了几个式神，让小姑娘们有事通报。  
那个女人就是在这种情况下惊动吹雪的。

吹雪通过鸟雀的眼睛看见了哭得不成人样的不速之客，本来没有准备过去。不懂他规矩的人挺多，他这个事务所也不算隐蔽，总有人登门试一试，赌他会心软。可年轻的阴阳师虽然流传着好说话的口碑，对不请自来这种事却深恶痛绝，任人在他门前打地铺，说不见的就是不见。  
别说他今天还不在办公室里，可以眼不见心为净，就是在他眼前哭，也不过是一个屏障的事情。他兴趣索然的想，就是要辛苦小姑娘们忍受一会噪音……  
替他实况转播的式神知晓了主人的心思，也不怎么留恋，拍拍翅膀在厅里飞了一圈便要回去，吹雪被她绕的晕头转向，苦笑连连，“等一等，慢点飞，我头晕。”当鸟儿的不大懂主人怎么那么娇贵，可还是听话的找了个地方停住了。正巧，从她那儿可以看见那个女人，她不明白怎么哭了那么久女人还有眼泪，歪着头看了好一会，疑惑的发出一声婉转的鸣叫。  
后来，当一切尘埃落定，吹雪依然经常梦起此时通过式神看见的那双眼睛。和他有些像，是融化巧克力一般的颜色；睫毛很长，垂下的时候便掩去眼角眉梢的一分风流，取而代之的是与生俱来的哀愁……那双眼睛在他的梦境里，和另一双眼睛重叠在一起。可吹雪知道，那双眼睛的主人是不会如此落泪的，她只会说，“对不起，吹雪。”

正是因为这双眼睛，吹雪决定破例。

女人看见吹雪仿佛看见救命稻草，什么前情都来不及说，只顾得上哭，“求求您，救救我的孩子。”  
吹雪奇迹般的不觉得吵，他忽然想起那位丢了女儿的铃村夫人，和曾经一样是为了孩子来求他的女人们，几乎有着如出一辙的模样。  
为什么他碰到的母亲都愿意为自己的孩子哭花了妆容，而那个女人却一滴眼泪都不肯流？他想到这个，心情就不怎么美丽，连一贯的温文尔雅都扔在脑后，颇为刻薄的问，“真的是你的孩子吗？”  
女人闻言，哭的更加肝肠寸断。  
这么个情况，吹雪难得的没有心情哄，也不指望对方靠自己平静下来，只是走过去，轻轻的把手按在女人肩上，在抽噎声中开始“看”。  
正如他一开始感受到的那样，这女人在养小鬼，或者说的好听一点，叫做请了一个古曼童。  
古曼童一般做成童子的形状，里面是堕胎或意外死去的孩子的灵魂，据说可以保家护宅，为供奉的人积攒福运，前几年在贵妇的圈子里一度流行过。吹雪的客人里有人养，他历来对这种事情不怎么感冒，上门后发现那些供奉基本也只是个空壳子，倒不会因为贵妇兴趣消减带来问题，便悄悄塞了张符进去，防止有什么精怪贪图供奉自己住进去，由着贵妇自己折腾了。  
卖给贵妇们的不知是担心真的出什么问题，或者纯粹只是捞一笔，安全得很，但眼前女人请回家的古曼童里却真的塞了个早幺的孩子。

女人随丈夫姓麻生，大概一年前，从某位“大师”手里请来了这尊古曼童，本来是保佑丈夫财运通顺的，可因为不能生育，养着养着，便开始把这古曼童当成自己的孩子。  
做丈夫的一开始只是开心妻子的心意，认为有个打发时间的活动也不错，可前不久，忽然发现家里好像真的住了个孩子一般。拿去供奉古曼童的玩具经常悄悄的改换地方，食物也有动过的痕迹，某天夜里，他甚至听到了孩童的笑声。麻生先生惊恐万分，第二天就要求妻子把古曼童扔掉。  
妻子自然是不依的，麻生先生便趁其不备，带着古曼童出门，找了个地方扔掉。可当天晚上，他就看到古曼童还好好地在家里呆着。从那天起，无论他把古曼童扔出多远，都能在第二天看到它呆在同样的地方，更令他惊慌的是，它的身体上磕磕碰碰，镀的金都掉了，看起来破旧不堪，活像是自己跑回来的！  
麻生先生这回是真的怕了，请了大师要处理这尊古曼童。麻生夫人听到消息，便带着古曼童跑了。  
可事情没有就此结束。麻生夫人发现古曼童很奇怪，不玩她供奉的玩具，也不动她准备的食物，好似已经离开了。她忐忑不安的等了几日，忽然发现古曼童的嘴角有血。麻生夫人托人打听了一下，丈夫果然受伤被送进医院了，伤口很奇特，竟然像是被什么咬伤的。再看往日里憨态可掬的古曼童，好像笑容都变得邪佞了。  
麻生夫人没想到丈夫的担心是真的，也怕古曼童来报复她，便悄悄减了供奉，开始疏远古曼童，可夜里，就有孩子的声音同她说，“为什么妈妈不要我了，因为我是这副模样吗？”  
听到那声妈妈，麻生夫人稍稍安下心来，将一切照旧，还试图教导古曼童不应该报复别人，可那古曼童却好似不再是那个会逗她开心的孩子，变得越来越来难满足，像是彻底学坏了。在她痛苦万分的时候，麻生先生的伤也好了，气势汹汹的带了大师上门来处理这件事。  
麻生夫人虽然怕古曼童，但也不愿将他交给丈夫处理，虽然这一次上门的被古曼童“打跑了”，可丈夫不会善罢甘休，她只好疯了一样求往日的姐妹告诉她吹雪的事务所在哪，自己跑来求助。

小孩子的怨念都很麻烦，若是平常吹雪定然不会管，可麻生夫人那双眼像是什么勾人的东西，时时刻刻在他脑海里，扰的他心神不宁，索性和人去了古曼童所在的公寓。  
还没进门，一种熟悉的力量露出了一点端倪，吹雪忽然想起什么，猛地去看麻生夫人的背后，可已经迟了一步，那个他遇见过几次的黑影已经消散了，只留下熟悉的、让人战栗的气息。  
难怪，这个古曼童会脱离祈福与保佑的范畴，变得那么强大！  
吹雪也不是优柔寡断的人，进门第一时间就出手将那古曼童封住了。普通的亡魂没有生者的惦念就会前往另一个世界，可眼前的这个都快成为恶鬼了，只会长久的逗留在人间。他心情欠佳，连解释都不准备和麻生夫人说，动手快的令人措手不及。可古曼童却没有坐以待毙，看人下药的幻出一张楚楚可怜的脸，哪想这并不妨碍吹雪把他烧的一干二净的决心，带着满身的火焰在地上尖叫着打起滚来。  
麻生夫人看不见，还在喃喃念宝宝怎么样了，吹雪冷漠的站在门口，看她茫然的穿过古曼童，往日总是带笑的脸上什么表情都没有。

盯着火光，闭眼的时候眼前也会有一片亮色，就好像某日的天光……吹雪忽然没头没脑的想，从这点来说，他倒是和丸藤亮很像。一样没有超度的习惯，连句解释也不想听，手段相当暴力。  
他想到这个，忽然为这个难得的共同点露出一个浅笑，落在即将消失的古曼童眼里，就像个最后的挑衅。他不甘的尖叫道：“你会遭到报应的！”他瞪着面前的男人，忽然癫狂的大笑，“不对，不对，你早就遭到了！你和我一样，是被抛弃的！”  
吹雪面色微沉，没等他说什么，那古曼童就化作了一缕青烟，彻底消失了。

这事儿发生的唐突，解决的也不甚圆满，吹雪根本不想多看麻生夫人一眼，连报酬都没要，带着一副坏心情回了家。  
他家里是落地窗，他从酒柜里挑了又挑，给自己倒了杯酒，坐在窗前和等了他一日的神鸟姬诉苦，“我就想歇几天，怎么这点愿望都不能被满足呢？”  
神鸟姬自他幼年时就跟在他身边，十多年来，早就像是他的家人一般。听到他这般抱怨，女人垂下眼，轻轻的将覆着羽翼的手臂盖在吹雪肩上安慰他。她一贯是不说话的，吹雪便也没有在意，喝了会闷酒，他这才觉得心情好些，想回头和神鸟姬玩笑，可此时，他才发现肩上原来盖着柔软的羽翼。  
吹雪忽地愣住了，片刻后，猛然伸手去抓神鸟姬的手臂。神鸟姬动也不动，任那只手穿过了她的手臂，像是穿过一个并不实际存在的影像。吹雪茫然地道：“怎么了，为什么我碰不到你了？”  
神鸟姬轻轻摇头，那双碧色的眼睛里，悲哀铺天盖地。


	10. Chapter 10

章十  
“碰不到”这件事本身没什么了不起。不是一个世界的存在，本身就需要双方都具有强大的力量才能突破界限。多的是人终其一生也碰不到神鸟姬的羽毛。但这事发生在吹雪身上，并不是什么好兆头。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，吹雪收到了一位老主顾的信函。这位老主顾与他关系特殊，要理清楚还得从头说起——如今出入豪门的吹雪也不是一开始就在阔太太和富小姐那里混的如鱼得水的。倒不是近年来哄人的功力有进步，而是一开始没人愿意信个离成年还差点岁数的少年。  
那位老主顾就是在他差点养不活自己和妹妹的时候，把他请去的。

老主顾原本是吉田组的老大，现在则改用一条家的名义请他去。一条是个正经的贵族姓氏，即便是现在依然象征着权利与势力。这一代的当家年轻时也曾离经叛道过，历尽千辛娶了东京最大黑帮吉田组的千金，两家早就并作了一家，这便是老主顾不能简单说清的原因。  
和那些小打小闹聚集无业青年的“黑帮”不一样，吉田组称得上历史悠久，手下不同的部门负责了东京绝大部分的港口交易和赌博产业，据吹雪后来的了解，也涉及军火与地产，堪称家大业大。  
这种大规模的黑帮，等级制度森严，吹雪一开始被蒙着眼睛带去的时候，并没有见到一条家的家主，只有负责人在等他。负责人客客气气的告诉吹雪，组织里有人背叛，他们虽然已经查出来了是谁，但是想借此考察一下他的能力，如果像他自己所说有那么点本事，才能放心把真正需要处理的事情交给他来办。  
有神鸟姬在，看透那些人的所思所想不是什么难事，但是少年时的吹雪还没修炼出现在见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的本事，本身又颇有点脾气，作秀一般阻止神鸟姬指认那人，设了一个局。  
局本身简单，无非是请负责人替他散播消息，说年轻的阴阳师要来追查叛徒。难的是他得让叛徒感受到危机——于是，吉田组的老宅里多了位临时的住客。  
按照吹雪自己的要求，他戴上了不透光的眼罩，可平日行动不受任何阻碍，甚至可以描述隔着门的东西。有人拿他当小丑看，他也不惊不恼，反而在对方身上放一张纸裁的小人，请他小心血光之灾。是日，这人连滚带爬的逃回老宅，把那替他被一刀两断的纸人掏给负责人看，颠三倒四的说所有人都看到了，就是这个东西救他一命。第二天起，再也没人敢小看这个比同龄人还瘦削些的少年。  
吹雪晓得，他要的效果已经达到了。

叛徒打听到吹雪的行踪把他堵在吉田组名下的高楼楼顶时，他几乎都等的不耐烦了。这座楼尚未竣工，楼顶的栏杆还没装，他也不怕，就踩在最边上，把双手抄在口袋里，居高临下的看着叛徒惊恐的脸。  
他身量未成，风衣的下摆在呼啸的夜风中飞扬，显得更瘦，像是只即将乘风而去的纸人。叛徒不知哪里来的勇气，忽然猛地上前一推，可坠落的少年没有发出任何声音，等叛徒回头，无数的鸟雀在他的身后聚集，又忽地散开，本该摔下去的少年好好地站在他面前，脸上一抹嘲讽的浅笑，“你自己剁掉左手，说不定还能求到一点情。”

整个过程都充满了幼稚的示威感，现在吹雪回想起来总觉得当时真是太年轻了，选了这么个容易让人心生芥蒂的方法，不仅没得到完全的信任，还替自己惹了个不大不小的麻烦——麻烦姓一条名理沙，性别女，是一条家与吉田组未来唯一的继承人。

一条大小姐有这么个显赫的家世，却没有像一条先生期待的那样成为个出入上流社会的名媛，她像自己年轻时的父亲，也像当年的极道外公，本身就是吉田组暴走族的组长。一条先生与她斗争多年终于放弃，在她十四岁生日那天默许做外公的送了她一把枪，大小姐如获至宝，第二天就把这玩意拆成了一堆零件，再过了一个星期，又能闭着眼睛把零件装回去，从此成为彻彻底底的女魔头，再也没人管得了她了。  
吹雪通过考验以后，替这家做了一年多的事，难免会和这大小姐撞上。大小姐虽然舞刀弄枪，可竟然还保留了那么一丝少女的绮念，竟然把他当成了白马王子，义无反顾的陷入了单恋——直到现在。  
哪怕吹雪早就低调的离开了吉田组，还在一条先生的帮助下搭上了现在的客人们，那段经历依然像是随时会被引爆地雷，让他心有不安。比起来，借着自己身份硬要了一张名片走的一条理纱倒是小问题……

一条先生这次请吹雪去，不过是惯例的检查。他家中由吹雪设置了屏障，为了让主人家安心，需要年轻的阴阳师时时检查。以吹雪的实力，他布下的屏障甚至可以拦下丸藤亮的感知，如果不遭受刻意的攻击，根本犯不着半年跑一趟。可在一条家和吉田家眼里，哪怕他早就证明过自己的实力，依然是个不安定份子，交上来的也是三无产品，需要经常来跑一趟，“联络联络感情”。  
好在吹雪这几年干的都是替贵妇小姐排忧解难的事，若是在意工作没有实际价值早得烦神到秃顶了。他压下心底的那一丝不安，至少看起来又是风度翩翩，无懈可击，同一条夫妇打过招呼便去检查他早年设置的屏障。  
他为了保护身边年幼的鸟雀精灵，把自己的屏障做成了一个“渔网”。力量不够强大的人与精灵们就像小鱼漏过网眼，彼此可以相安无事，力量强大的则会被拦在外面——当然，也有丸藤亮那样极少数，隔着屏障也能看到神鸟姬。而给别人设置的，自然是从小到大一概拦在外面，因为当时就设置的足够小心，例行检查只是做个样子。  
但吹雪还是发现了一些不属于他的痕迹——只是一枚硬币，被放在地脉力量最丰沛的地方，与他的屏障立足点重合了。他不动声色的捻了一下，指尖立刻传来一阵刺痛，可并没有受伤，那疼痛更像是作用在灵魂上的。  
管家见他若有所思，温文尔雅的问，“怎么了，吹雪君？”他眼神一扫，“这里杂物多，若是不小心碰伤了，请一定告诉我。我会替您处理伤口。”  
吹雪自然只是微笑着回绝，“没事。”他注意到管家说归说，并没有动的意思，不过也是客套，想来应该是始终不信任他，又找了个人来保家护宅。他对这种事早已有数，身后的神鸟姬却在此时，忽然打量了管家一眼。

一条先生自己虽然娶了黑道出身的妻子，却很注意女儿的交友对象。吹雪一来一去没有撞见那个叫人头疼的一条大小姐，乐得轻松，告辞过后立刻跑了。可回到自己的公寓，吹雪正坐下来准备扔掉所有麻烦事先歇上片刻，身后已不再能碰到他的神鸟姬突然示意房间里的小姑娘们离开，自己轻轻的跪在吹雪旁边，担忧的望着他。  
只要神鸟姬愿意，他们之间的交流就不必开口，至少她自己不用——吹雪轻声说，“嗯，我知道。他们家的管家不是怕我受伤——他是看得见的。”  
青年靠在沙发上，轻轻捻动手指，回忆那一刻的触感，喃喃道，“那硬币上面的力，我现在这样都能感觉到疼，换平时大概就被刺穿了。也不晓得是哪个煞神……”他想了想，突然笑了，“啊，这么说我倒知道是谁了。应该是他……也只能是他。”  
神鸟姬的神色并没有因为这个结论放松下来，碧色的眼睛里依然写满了凝重与忧愁，吹雪碰不到她，只能装模作样的隔空梳理她的长发，“别担心，现在这样也不一定就是力量的衰减……我能看到平安无事的未来，所以没事的。”  
也不晓得到底是在安慰神鸟姬还是他自己。 

神鸟姬与其他孩子们有休息的地方，很快房间里就只剩下吹雪自个儿。他独自坐了一会，日光偏移，已是傍晚。夕阳落在他的脸上，是一种温暖的色泽，可感觉不到分毫的暖意。  
……是空调温度太低了么？竟然有些冷。可吹雪依然懒得动，紧盯着自己的手掌，默默出神。独处的时候他一贯不带任何笑意，微微垂着眼，脸上的神情几乎像是换了个人一般，只剩下了一股茫然。  
他看了好久，终于轻声说，“骗你的，我也有不好的预感啊。”


	11. Chapter 11

章十一  
“我家主人这几天仍然觉得不大舒服，还得劳烦丸藤先生再走一趟。”老管家客客气气的站在车前，做出请的手势，语气不卑不亢。  
亮的眉毛不大舒展，“上次就说过，结界一类术法非我所长，如果之前的办法不能帮上什么忙，就是确实无能为力了。”  
老管家露出个苦笑，回头瞥了一眼司机，小声和他说，“我也是奉命办事。”  
这么大热的天，亮总不好为难老人家，只好硬着头皮又乘上去一条家的车。

刚进一条家的门，亮就见到一个梳着高马尾的姑娘朝老管家冲来，“藤堂爷爷，这就是我爸新找的那个阴阳师吗？”  
……他怎么不知道自己什么时候成了阴阳师？亮刚想反驳，就看老管家叹气道，“是的，小姐。”  
一条家大小姐并不和他客气，先比了个手势让他住嘴，“别和我打官腔。藤堂爷爷，这人我先借用一会。”然后拽着他风风火火的跑上楼。  
都这么个年代了，亮当然也没有不能进女孩子房间的老古董思想，可看到房间里挂着的一排刀还是楞了片刻。他忽然想起这个家庭奇特的构成，稍微留心看了一眼，确定了自己的所闻非虚。  
传言这位暴走族大小姐在外祖父生前就和他特别亲近，老人家在世的时候爱刀如命，做外孙女的不愿意这些藏品落入他人之手，在老人家身故后就把刀剑都搬到自己房间里来，照旧请人时时维护，一屋子金戈铁马的气息。  
亮一直很喜欢刀，奈何法治社会也不好入手，只能自己留了几把没开刃的模造刀过干瘾，这一屋子琳琅满目的，眼神差点挪不开，跟着刀的气息又看了几幕前后两位主人的日常才想起来不该一个人在这里发呆，便道了句歉，“不好意思，看的有些入神。”  
大小姐早拉了把椅子坐下来，饶有兴趣的问，“看到了什么？”  
“您和您的外祖父……”亮一时不知该如何概括，又看了一眼，忽然道，“一条小姐，贩卖军火是犯法的。”  
黑道出身的女孩乐不可支，“原来吹雪那家伙没骗我，你们是真的能看见。”她摆摆手，“我们家违法的事情多了去了，不过报警也没人管的，省省吧。”她笑起来的样子神采飞扬，也不知为何那么高兴，很自来熟的跑来锤了一下亮的肩膀，“抱歉，耽误你时间了，回头送你一把刀谢罪——去吧，我爸找你呢。”  
亮听到那个名字，一瞬间以为被锤的不是肩膀而是胸口，要不然怎么一瞬间心脏跳的那么快？他有些心不在焉的答应了一句，忍不住想，那个结界那么眼熟，果然是吹雪设的。

上一次来就是因为一条先生声称屋子里有什么让他感觉不舒服，想来可能是前一位阴阳师嘴上没毛办事不牢，结界设置的不好，希望他帮忙重设。可亮哪里会这种精细的活，指望他设是万万不能的，若是破到简单的很，他有把握一竹刀下去就搞定。可主人家如此诚恳，非要认为他是自谦，他只能绞尽脑汁的想了一个歪招——找了枚硬币，把自己的力量灌进去，强行插在地脉力量最丰沛的一处。他的气息会被混入地脉，从而蔓延开来震慑周围的东西，虽然粗糙，但也足够满足一条先生的要求。  
所以这次见面，亮很直白的告诉请他再查看一番的一条先生：“前一个结界本身就很完美，如果不受到内部的破坏不会出问题，而我检查过我留下的东西，有它在，足够保证百米之内没有东西进来找死。”除非，出问题的就是内部。他不动声色的看了一眼对面的男人，换了个话题，“一条先生，近日来可曾觉得心跳异常，或者呼吸不顺畅？”  
男人沉吟片刻，点头，“丸藤先生这么一说，我想起来了，确实有过一两次。”  
亮眉毛微皱，还没开口，忽然眼前掠过了什么，他凝神一看，竟然是个面貌清晰，淡到几乎看不见的亡魂。  
新死的灵魂因着在世亲友的联系，会显得清晰一点，也拥有相对清明的神智，看面前这位老者的亡魂的痕迹，应当已去世几年了。可他却准确的站在男人身旁，没有因为自己已不能触碰阳世之物就随意重叠在活人身上，甚至发现亮看到他以后，指着眼睛轻轻摇头，示意他不要再看。  
亮看到这个架势，便明白其中大概有什么辛密。他看了眼殷殷期待的一条先生，“那是被惊扰的症状。既然如此，我就再察看一遍。”  
说罢便告辞出了门，那老者也行动自如的跟了出来。  
既然不是被束缚在一处的，就不是像那日酒馆里遇到的女孩是被生者束缚的亡魂。亮刚想问，却见迎面走来的老管家，心中忽然一动。  
眼神是很难伪装的——除了那个完全骗过了他的吹雪。老管家虽然看的不刻意，可眼神始终在往他身后那个位置飘，亮瞬间就知道为什么一条先生为什么愿意放他出来看了。原来真正的考察是在这儿。  
好在他不晓得老管家能看到多少，对面也不清楚他的底细，亮便轻声说，“我在一条先生与一条小姐的房间里都感受到类似的气息，如果可以，请允许我再去房间里感受一遍。”  
老管家不动声色的侧过身，“请。”

两人走到门口说清来意，做小姐的只探出一个脑袋，赶苍蝇一样挥手，“别别别，藤堂爷爷你进来又要和我唠叨女孩子怎么能穿成这样子呀，快把衣柜里那些奇装异服扔了——你不来给我添堵，我也少出去晃悠，成吧？”  
老管家无可奈何的叹气，实在拿大小姐没办法，“那只能请丸藤先生自己进去看了。”  
亮要的就是这个效果，进去以后就转身望向老人的亡魂，或者说，吉田组曾经的当家。他比起先前看到的样子要衰老一些，不过依然精神矍铄，看到自己的外孙女也并不激动，只是微微朝亮颔首。  
见他指着地下，并不开口，亮想了想：“我上次来察看结界的时候，去过地下室，从那边可以感受到下面还有生人的气息——冒昧问一句，地下的那一层或者几层，到底是什么地方？”他仔细地观察着老人的口型，补充道，“您的外祖父说，年轻的恩人在那。”  
一条理纱的表情瞬间非常严肃，追着亮的目光朝外公在的地方看了又看。她当然是看不见的，可不知想起了什么，忽然挺直了脊背，轻声朝亮说，“我权当你说的是真的。”她转过身来，认真的开口，“外公，我看不见您，但是您肯定听得到我说话。我们吉田组向来有仇报仇，有恩报恩，并不拿人情威胁别人，也不因此为他人所制，唯一欠了人情还没还的，只有一个。您同我说过，匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪，吹雪拥有那种力量，偏偏那么年轻，留着这个恩情不还是为了保护他，但是我爸准备违约了，是吗？”  
老人赞赏的看着外孙女，轻轻点头。亮也将他的意思转述过去。女孩短短几句话信息量太大，他自认算不上聪明，没有花时间细想，“吹雪他是……是我的朋友。我有什么可以帮忙的吗？  
一条理纱很满意他的干脆利索，指向墙面，“挑一把你喜欢的，找个理由去地下室，在那等我。”

吹雪坐在地牢中，默默地数着旁边滴落的水声。这里里没有光，也不像他想象的那样脏，除了没有人以外，简直就像他当年带明日香住过的小隔间。  
滴答——  
又一颗水珠落下，吹雪猛地睁开眼，喃喃道，“已经是第三天了么……”  
三天前的此时此刻，正是一个懒洋洋的下午。热到令人眩晕的日光透过双层的隔音玻璃，便像是被喂饱的大猫般显得十分疲懒，这本该是个晒太阳休息的好时间，但推掉了所有客人的吹雪一头扎在古书堆里研究力量流失的原因——自那个傍晚，他无法触碰到神鸟姬以后，力量像是决堤水库里的水，开始飞速的流逝。一开始是碰不到，紧接着看的也不那么分明。当吉田组带着枪的男人们冲进来的时候，他才发现自己也听不见了。没有神鸟姬的预警，他的符咒与屏障再快也快不过子弹，只是慢了一步就再也逃不掉。紧接着，他被锁进了地下室之下的地牢中。  
前一夜，在眼前那模糊的影子时有时无几乎彻底消失的时候，吹雪仿佛看见神鸟姬离去的背影，可哪怕式神们还在，他也无法得到任何回应，一时间万念俱灰。  
绝对的静默之中，唯有不知何处漏下的水珠和自己的心跳，他靠数那水声又熬了一日，终于忍不住想，我会死在这吗？


	12. Chapter 12

章十二  
寂静之中，滴滴答答的水声忽然被什么盖住了——吹雪听那声音越来越近，忽然意识到，那是发动机的轰鸣。

“闪开！”  
“小姐，这边不能去。”  
一条理纱冷冷一笑，竟然轻点刹车，片刻后猛地踩了脚油门。飞驰中的车子忽地抬起前轮，正好擦在拦在面前那人的脑袋上。飞速旋转的车轮在他的头皮上摩擦，数秒后就剃光了一条头发，发出了焦糊的味道。高马尾地黑道少女厉声喝道：“不想死就给我滚，再拦着就直接撞飞你！”  
小弟不敢再拦，眼睁睁看着她骑着自己的爱车硬撞进了地牢里。

这间地牢在一条家的正下方，当然也不会特别的大，一条理纱停了机车，没找几个房间就看到了吹雪。说是地牢，这里也有卫生间与浴室，理纱本以为吹雪无论何时都那副游刃有余的模样，说不定此行被关还像是当年一样是设局，定然不会太委屈自己。可面前的男人看见她竟然露出错愕的表情，细瞧下巴上还有一层青色的胡茬，实在狼狈的不行。  
理纱心中忽然冒出个奇怪的念头。她拧着一对细细的眉毛，认真的想当年她对吹雪一见钟情的缘由。那时她刚学机车，还不太熟练，差点撞上自己家大门前为了保护她迅速排成人墙的保镖们。危急时刻，正是看不出有什么肌肉的少年吹雪在她尖叫着飞驰过他身边时，轻轻伸出手握住了车把，将车稳稳的固定在原地，还有心情朝她露出一个浅笑，叫她“当心些，把那么漂亮的脸蹭花就不好了”，非常随意的化解掉这场事故。  
后来，吹雪从吉田组的上宾变成行走在豪门间的阴阳师，身量见长，少年时便可初见端倪的风流更是一发不可收拾。理纱知道，他的名片在贵妇间比起香车宝马更难得，俨然已经是另一种奢侈品了，这一切，当然不只是因为他的甜言蜜语而已。她见过吹雪神乎其神、根本无法用科学来解释的手段，譬如暗室中指尖跃动的蓝色火焰，或者准确的说出一个人的前生今世，就连她自己也被吹雪捧来的一束枯枝气的想要摔门，又因枯枝上倏忽间抽枝长叶开出的花朵满脸通红——她愿意相信吹雪真的具有什么奇特的力量，并且非常强大。然而此刻，他却如同再普通不过的人一般，被锁在她家的地牢里。  
……难道这次不是陷阱，是真的出了什么事吗？爸爸告诉她要换个人重新制作屏障的原因是什么来着？  
理纱只是一想，心跳便骤然如同鼓擂，疯狂的震动。她毫不犹豫的踹开牢门，抓住了吹雪的领子，“你确实是被困在了这里，而不是又有什么欲擒故纵的把戏吧？”  
吹雪侧开视线，“你怎么来了……”他轻轻握住理纱的双手示意她松开，自己飞快的拍了拍略有些僵硬的脸，再用手指梳理过头发，才用那种理纱熟悉的轻松语气开口，“我当然也想，可惜令尊不喜欢老演同一个剧本。”他转瞬间就扔掉那些迷茫，竟然还有心情开玩笑，“所以我才说，男人最麻烦了。”  
“不是欲擒故纵，就是我爸要过河拆桥了。”理纱根本不理会他的废话，得出了结论。最初的震惊过后，她飞快的冷静下来，决定不去追究这其中的缘由，先把手头上的事情解决。  
“听好了，我来救你，是因为这事不和吉田组的规矩。不管是不是拿钱办事，既然你曾经数次救过我家的人，那就是吉田组的恩人。冠冕堂皇的废话我不想说，但无论如何没有落井下石朝恩人动手的道理——”她伸手一摸，竟然从热裤口袋里摸出一把巴掌大的手枪，毫不犹豫的顶在了吹雪太阳穴上，“闭嘴，敢因为这种事虚情假意的说什么喜欢，我就崩了你。”  
敢爱敢恨的女孩子，哪怕做着这样的威胁，也是明艳动人的。吹雪静静地看着她，果然没有再开玩笑，“理纱，私会情郎事小，一条先生不会把你怎么样，顶多怒发冲天的关你几天禁闭。但是你若救我出去，事情就不那么简单了。”  
他脸上的笑在皮肉不在骨，在地牢幽暗的灯光下显得非常冷，“你的父亲是一个宁可信其有不可信其无的人，因为一条家和已落入他手的吉田组有把柄在我手上，直接把我绑了回来——我不晓得是哪里漏了陷，把我不再拥有力量这件事透露了出去，但是很显然，他们赌对了。”  
“严格的说，这是我当年太招摇导致的，和你没什么关系。”他把枪按下来，轻声说，“很高兴你来救我，但是这不是应该靠你解决的事情。”  
一条理纱眼眶有些红，“谁要听你说这种废话！”  
吹雪无奈的笑了，“哭什么，我也没说不逃啊。”  
这句话一出，反而给了理纱一些思路，她跑去自己的机车上拖下个盒子，把里面的手铐翻出来，直接把一头拷在水管上，“办法老套了一点，不过有个借口就好让我爸原谅我了，其他事情要打要杀也随便——帮我扣上吧，吹雪。”  
她目光灼灼盯着面前爱恋过的青年，“我已经把牢门撞破了，说不准备放你出去也没人信，现在走还来得及帮我脱个罪。”她把手枪和机车钥匙硬塞到吹雪手里，语速飞快，“这枪是陶瓷的，安检查不出来，你带着防身。”  
吹雪不好再拖延，小心的帮她拷上了手套。没等他说出告别的话，一条家素来与常人不同的少女用力踹上他的鞋跟，大声喊，“走啊！”  
这道声嘶力竭的催促不知为何让吹雪忽然想起他生命中告别过的另一个女人来。他不好辜负了这份心意，头也不回的跨上了机车，胸腔中却有一股酸涩的情感弥漫开来。真是的，他轻声自语，明明是那么娇弱的生物，偏偏在告别的时候都可以那么狠心……  
机车咆哮着冲上楼梯，吹雪再度拧了一把油门，机车便猛地撞上了通往上一层的门

“轰——！”

“丸藤亮！你这是要做什么？”一条先生第一时间按了报警铃，警惕的注视着面前提着刀的青年。  
亮并不理他，踢开门后就侧过头不知道在和什么说话，“见笑了，我确实不擅长处理活人的事情。”他边走边继续，“这个问题我思考过，有我的气息在，就连你也会觉得不舒服，更不要说别的会惊扰到住客的东西，再加上吹雪的屏障，只有一种可能性。但是就算知道，也没办法直接把他砍了吧——”说到这，他才终于看了眼一条先生，“只能再试一试歪招了。”  
这次，亮不等一条先生再去按响报警铃，直接把人从办公桌后提出来掼在地上，将那柄从一条理纱那里拿来的武士刀抽刀出鞘。“保镖和藤堂先生已经被放倒了，请一条先生也配合一下。”他语气没什么波澜，手中的刀却一阵一阵的发出轻吟，不断的颤抖起来。当颤抖达到顶峰，亮提刀猛地斩下，堪堪停在人前。养尊处优几十年的贵族连尖叫都发不出来，白眼一翻就晕了过去。  
在亮的视野内，一团黑紫色的雾气从一条先生体内飘起，随着刀锋过处被斩成两半，慢慢的消散在空气中。  
神鸟姬轻轻颔首，低声说，“就是这个。”她嗓音温柔婉转的像是在唱歌，但看的出来因为亮周身的气息有些虚弱。“先前的几件事……也都有类似的东西，只是……没这么大。”  
这话说的没头没尾，亮却听懂了，“你看的果然比我们都要清楚一点。”他归刀入鞘，忽然有些感慨地说，“我还是喜欢这种活。”  
他原本按照一条大小姐的嘱咐，先去找了老管家，可万万没想到大小姐动作快的惊人，等他到时，老管家已得知消息，准备将他也关进地牢里，省得坏事。可精细的活亮不太能干的来，打架却是再简单不过，别说只有一个力量远不如他的老管家，就是加上一路上的保镖，他怕是也只用五成力。大概是打斗的动静太大，等他解决完这拦路虎，从屏障中脱身出来的神鸟姬展开羽翼从三楼的房间飘然而至，急切的恳求与他同行。这个时候亮才晓得，原来神鸟姬是会说话的。  
一人一鸟在途中简单说了几句，亮决定迟到一会，先去把根源问题给处理掉。  
至于一条先生到底想做什么，亮并没兴趣管。他唯一在意的那雾气溶解的极快，神鸟姬闭眼细细感受了一会，摇头表示没什么方向，他便立刻转身出了门。  
一条家的房子是座三层高的小洋楼，大厅是挑高的，二层三层的房间一出来就是走廊，可以望见厅里。亮估摸了一下高度，直接从二楼翻了下去，借着客厅的地毯，屈膝卸下力道，带着神鸟姬冲往地下室的方向。  
不待他们走出几步，那轰鸣的发动机声越来越近。神鸟姬如乳燕归巢一般从他身后掠过，扑向了驾驶着机车的青年，却猛地穿了过去，只留下那个狼狈也狼狈的别有一番风味的青年。  
亮明知吹雪在这里，看到他真的出现在面前，一时间所有的话却梗在心口，什么都说不出来。  
这副模样若是平时是个可以拿来打趣的好反应，可此时却也让吹雪有些措不及防，他忍不住将那句对一条理纱说过的话又拿来说了一遍，“……你怎么来了？”


	13. Chapter 13

章十三  
这问题刚一出口吹雪就觉得自己傻到冒泡。上次他就发现一条家请了丸藤亮来替代他自己，现在出现在这里理所应当，根本轮不到他管。可万万没想到，亮似乎没意识到这个问题有哪里不对，一本正经的答道，“来救你的。”  
吹雪一面把机车停下一面问，“真的不是来把我关回去的么？”  
神鸟姬抬起手臂遮住微笑的脸，告诉想要分辩的亮：“他这是和你开玩笑呢。”  
这其中的区别亮实在听不出，只好生硬到仿佛骨折的把话题转开来，“外面已经封锁了，最好骑车冲出去。”  
“这是理纱最喜欢的东西，我都没出息到被她救了，还要抢人家的车子跑路，不是更混蛋了吗。”吹雪也不纠结，顺着说话的口气几乎与平日无异，“……我现在看不见，神鸟姬在吗？”  
亮点头，“就在你身后。”  
像是要再确认一遍一样，吹雪回头朝着错误的方向看了又看，神鸟姬也并不说话，只是半垂着一双碧色的眼睛，哀愁的注视着他。片刻后，吹雪保持着背对亮的姿势，慢慢说道，“如果是理纱拜托你来救我的，就不必再等了，自己走吧。我还有些事，处理完会想办法脱身的。”   
亮并不理会神鸟姬一旁急促的“他在说谎”，眼神沉静如水，“是我自己决定救你的，和她没关系。”  
竟然还是动真格的。吹雪满脑子的莫名其妙，“为什么？”他自觉问的太简略，补充道，“我们不过泛泛之交，甚至上次见面时还闹了点小小的不愉快，丸藤君，这点交情犯得着让你违背新主顾的意愿来救我吗？”  
“……他的意愿与我何干。”亮终于发现他们的思考回路完全不在一条线上，他一心想着救人居然被带跑了，“且不说一条先生是被那正体不明的影子控制，难道他请我来设置一次结界，我就要助纣为虐不成。”他在神鸟姬的催促声中露出一个苦笑，恳切地说，“刚为了祛除影子，我把这家上上下下阻拦的和一条本人都揍了一顿。一条先生清醒过后未必还会想要追究你的事情，但是绝对不会放过我——之前没有说清楚，抱歉。天上院，我准备跑路了，你要一起吗？”  
虽然常理上来说被人专程救比顺路捎带要真心实意得多，可不知怎么的，对吹雪而言反而后者更容易接受。而亮看他表情略有松动，也不知又听神鸟姬说了什么，立刻强硬的拽住吹雪带他跑出了一条家的小洋楼。

吹雪此时只能看见外面严阵以待的黑帮成员，亮却可以看到那些人头顶缭绕的黑紫色雾气，从每个人头顶蔓延开，在空中形成了一团张牙舞爪的凶恶形象。先前神鸟姬断断续续的叙述此刻也如同那雾气一般萦绕在他的心头。  
神道教是本土最主流的信仰，神鸟姬本身就是受人供奉的八百万神灵之一。她因天生的神力可以看清一切生灵的所思所想，按理来说，那近日来操控了数起事件的雾气无论正体为何，总该能窥见它的目的，可无论是先前还是此刻，神鸟姬竟然什么都无法感知。  
是什么东西的触手吗，亦或者，残留的力量？那些东西只要碰到他就会立刻消散，根本没有办法仔细查看，既然如此，此刻倒也不必留手了——  
光天化日之下，动刀伤人是万万不可的。亮走之前从一条理纱那里要了卷绷带，把自己的手腕缠了一层，挑了个方向突围。这事两个人也不是第一次干，可初遇时吹雪还能缩地成寸，躲过眼前明晃晃的刀刃，现在却很不在状态，只是勉强的跟着他跑。  
亮没见过吹雪正经起来应付这种场面的样子，但以他的风格总归是行云流水的把事情解决，而他自己不好和普通人动手，拖得越久就越是不利，怕是这次回去又要被勒令修身养性妄动刀兵了……  
果不其然，两个人穿过第一道人墙跑入旁边的车库后，原本的冷兵器换成了枪。其他东西还好化解，这个既要不伤人又要保护自己就有些难了。在吹雪飞出一张符咒帮他挡去一枚子弹时，男人低叹了一声：“……你不会符咒？”  
“没带，而且麻烦。”亮和他讨了一张空白的，凭空画给他看。虽然什么痕迹都没有留下，但是吹雪认得，那是最简单的“火”。亮画的很轻松，但指尖刚刚提起，那符咒蓦地像是承受不住一般被切割成两半，亮飞快的把它推出去，身后立刻燃烧成一片火海，拦住了追兵的去路。  
“心不静就会这样，闹得动静太大了。”  
吹雪看他的眼神顿时有一些惊异。不属于现世的力量其实也符合这个世界的规则，越是轻巧越容易操控，唯有沉重的东西才越需要全力以赴的对待，他一直以为亮是不会，原来是和过去的他自己一样么……  
提到那个他自己都很少回忆的“过去”，吹雪忽然意识到什么，转过身，隔着火海注观察要冲过来的人们。离开了另一个世界的视角和神鸟姬的话语，眼前的景象是有生以来最为清晰和单纯的，哪怕火焰炙烤着空气让影像都扭曲了，依然让他心底什么地方微微一动。他想要抓住这种微妙的感觉，可却如指间细沙，飞速的消散。  
亮见他不走，不得已只好转身空挥一刀。追来的人们看不见也感知不到他的力量，可威慑依然是存在的，刀风过处，雾气再度消融。脱离了控制的黑道成员看到吹雪沉静的面容和突如其来的大火，不由自主的被勾起了久远的回忆。  
“我们被骗了，那个阴阳师明明没有失去力量！”  
“早说了不要和这种人作对，邪门得很。”  
“快走！快走！”  
有胆小的，自然也有不怕事的，就地一滚穿过了火墙，带着一身烟熏火燎的气息扑向站在原地的吹雪。  
他拿亮当摆设，亮却不准备任他放肆，先一步上前拉开吹雪躲过第一道攻击，紧接着背后的火墙随心意而动，猛地朝袭击者涌去。  
吹雪这才回过神来。他先闭眼缓了数息，这才注意到连滚带爬逃走的追兵，“真看不出来你是这样的暴力分子。”  
亮面色不善：“人不犯我我不犯人。”  
“神鸟姬同我提起过，你出身的道场规矩挺大，这种事应该是不允许的。”吹雪环顾了一圈，找了一辆敞篷的法拉利靠上，“到时候我会替你受罚。”  
这样的语气，倒像是一开始故意捉弄他玩的模样——明明不过是小半个月没有联系，那些记忆却仿佛是很久很久以前的事了。亮不明白他怎么忽然有心思提起以后，就见吹雪轻轻敲了敲身下的跑车，“理纱是个丢三落四的姑娘，底下的人投其所好送了各式各样的跑车，她怕分不清钥匙，索性都留在车上了。会开车吗？”  
……原来那句想办法自己走，不是万念俱灰的不想拖累他。亮颇有些复杂的点头，干巴巴地说，“但得做好心理准备。”

车子发动的下一秒，吹雪就深刻的体会到什么叫做好心理准备。他被惯性重重的拍在座椅上，发出一声呻吟，“丸藤君，不是它三秒可以上一百码，你就一定要去挑战这个极限的。”  
一条家的小洋楼瞬间被甩在身后，零星的追兵也因为车速跟不上选择放弃，亮始终没有什么表情，好像飙车的那个不是他一般。直到开到出城的路上，他才不怎么自然的侧头打量吹雪，“你要不要和家里人报个平安？”  
吹雪就着方才的姿势靠在座椅上，“我没有家里人。”  
这话就说的很不靠谱，亮碍于在开车，只飞快的瞥了他一眼。  
即便没有神鸟姬，吹雪的情商也是足够理解这个眼神的。他微微低下头，让刘海落下的阴影遮住眼睛，嘴角却露出微笑的弧度，“不对，应该说明日香从此就没有我这个哥哥了。”他声音温柔的仿佛在哄小姑娘，“刚才借你的符咒，追兵以为我还没有失去力量，但这只能骗得了这一时。像一条家这样，受过我帮助又想灭口的，可是不少那。”微笑的弧度不断扩大，“你猜，他们愿不愿意像一条先生那样赌一次？”  
不仅愿意，而且怕是会很疯狂。亮握方向盘的手有些泛白。  
“明日香和我不一样，她甚至不知道我能看见，一直以为她的哥哥真的是给人做心理咨询的。还老觉得我无证经营耽误别人，督促我去上课。”那道声音还在继续，“所以呢，从入这行开始，我就不太联系她了。难得去看她一次，还正巧撞见了你。这大概也是缘分——劳驾，不知能不能看在这个缘分的面子上，借我手机打个电话？”  
亮把车速降下来，声音在风里显得有些破碎，“你要做什么？”  
吹雪兴意阑珊的答道，“以前就为这种情况留过布置，启用一下。”  
这话说得含混不清，好在还有神鸟姬帮忙翻译。她歌唱一般低低道，“家中存有放了头发的纸人，启用后会按照设定好的动作在家中自杀。一周之内，会有可信的人火化尸体。”  
这是要散布自己已死的消息了。明明是个深思熟虑的设置，可亮总觉得车库中的那一回首后吹雪就正常的有点太不对劲。分明前一刻还不在状态，下一秒又没事人一般。这种事显然是对方不愿意细说，他也不能去问神鸟姬，可事到如今再装作没发现，他也没这个演技，索性直接问了，“你不怕妹妹伤心吗？”  
要听别人的真心话，至少要先说自己的表达诚意。亮斟酌着词句慢慢说道，“后来我去过学校几次，都碰见了你妹妹。她还向我问过你的情况。”因为要开车，他只能偶尔用余光注意吹雪的表情，“你劫后余生第一时间想的就是她，她当然也一直担心着你。”  
“如果觉得她会受牵连，我向你保证，我会替你保护她的。”  
在亮第一句话出口时，吹雪就不笑了。那张英俊的脸因为太分明，少掉主人刻意维持的柔和线条后，就显出一分冷淡，可即便是这种时候，面对着这样突兀的宣言，吹雪依然没有说出最刻薄的拒绝，“这样干预‘天理’，未来替你受的罚我可遭不住啊，丸藤君。”  
亮抿紧唇线，将车在路旁停下，这才转过头来，“如果我说，近日发生的一切正是我来历练需要解决的问题，你愿意打消这个念头么？”


	14. Chapter 14

章十四  
先前质问对方救人到底有什么动机实属无奈，对吹雪来说，即便没有神鸟姬在旁解读对方的心意，也已极端不符合他的个人风格。这般越界的事情，情急之下有一次也就罢了，不是剑拔弩张的时候，他看起来就好似被水流冲刷过的鹅卵石，一分棱角也无，此时此刻听到这样显然有内情的提问，脸上的表情也是淡淡的，“你都这么说了。”  
亮似乎不太在意他这个掺杂了无奈的回答，口气依然真挚。他说，不要拿生死之事开玩笑，活着的人会很伤心；遇见你之前，这件事毫无头绪，说不定这次是个转机；神鸟姬很担心你，我也是……我会保护你的。  
吹雪听到这句，忽然就不再坚持了。他把座椅的靠背放下去一点，整个人的重心都压在上面，轻轻答道，“好啊，那么接下来的日子，就麻烦亮君了。”——瞬间连称呼都改了过来。  
这个态度换任何其他人来看都转变的有些突兀，可亮天生对这种事情少根筋，见他松口也不强求他态度多么良好，重新发动跑车向城外驶去。  
“这是去哪里？”  
“师范在附近的旧居。”

日落的时候，亮才将车子停在一座村庄旁。正是晚饭的点数，他们走了一路也没看到什么人，但每扇亮起灯光的窗户后大概都有其乐融融共进晚餐的一家人吧——吹雪捏了捏眉心，趁着亮开门的时候飞快的打量了一眼这栋与其他一户建没什么大区别的房子，在亮开口喊他前踏入了房门。  
主人家到了地方才想起来他们还没得道成仙，有些不好意思，“这儿平时不常有人住，只有速冻食品，可以吗？”  
吹雪表示客随主便，他确实也不挑，可前提是那冻成一坨的速冻食品没过期。亮那微微窘迫的样子落在眼里，换来一声无奈的叹息，“算了，我来吧。隔壁的住户认识你吗？”  
虽然不知道为什么这么问，亮还是老老实实的点点头。  
“行，那我先借用一下卫生间。”  
十几分钟后，洗了脸刮干净胡茬的吹雪拽了一把亮，“走，去蹭饭。”

“亮君，这次怎么来了也不说一声？”  
“他刚到就想和您打个招呼呢。是我好奇绕了点路，耽误了时间。”  
“刚到？亮君不是在东京吗，那真是大老远过来了。这个点数不会还没吃饭吧？哎，真的没有吃吗，那赶紧进来，我和老头子也才开饭。”  
亮全靠吹雪拽着他的手腕才没落荒而逃，小声说，“不用……”  
“哪能让您那么麻烦呢。”吹雪的声音很快把他盖了过去，“我们来的时候不看时间，本来就很打扰了。”  
老妇人把眼睛一瞪：“现在的孩子都怎么搞的。以前鲛岛先生来的时候也没有说来我们这吃个饭会怎么样。”大概是对亮不善言辞有深刻的体会，她恨铁不成钢的指了指浑身僵硬的青年，“你觉得自己饿一顿无所谓，看看人家……”她很心疼的看了一眼吹雪苍白的脸色，“你也不用和我们客气，亮君的朋友也是大家的座上客。快进来吧。”  
亮等她进去张罗饭菜的时候才找到机会，压低声音问：“……你怎么晓得她会接待我们？”  
吹雪脸上还带着笑，回答的声音也是温柔的，“这不是你师范的旧居吗？不常有人住，门前院后还那么干净，后面的田地也没人动，不是人缘太差遭人避讳就是德高望重，村里的人有意维护。我猜是后者，来碰碰运气。还好，猜中了。”

话虽如此，亮就怕人家抓着他嘘寒问暖。他帮人不是为了回报，总觉得这家老夫妇太热情，虽然平时可以摆冷脸拒绝应酬，这种善意却很难一视同仁，只好飞快地吃完饭借口说看到什么不对的东西先出去晃一圈，以避风头。吹雪也不是很有心情，但是情商这种事情是天生的，加上那张脸，三两句就和热情好客的老夫妇混熟了。  
亮不在，他也稍微能够轻松一些，不笑的时候那种与生俱来的忧郁就徘徊在眉眼。老妇人递给他一杯凉茶，关切的问，“怎么啦，年轻人，看你脸色不好。”  
“抱歉，说来实在不好意思。”吹雪捧着茶杯垂下眼，“您做菜的口味很像我妈妈……我已经很多年没有吃到过了，一时有些……请不要告诉亮君，他本来就是来带我散心的。”  
老妇人停顿一瞬，轻轻的揉了揉他的头发，“我明白，我明白。可怜的孩子，都会过去的。”她在吹雪旁边坐下，“亮君呢，一直都是这个样子，不怎么晓得安慰人，但是看到的东西都放在心里面。千万不要因为他不会说好话就觉得他不关心你……”  
做丈夫的在厨房里洗碗，还不忘插话，“人家名门出身，每次来帮忙都是挤着时间，哪有功夫听碎嘴老太婆唠叨家常。”  
吹雪笑得有些茫然，“名门？”这表情倒不是假的。先前那次去电视台共事，亮写了个不知所谓的巫医上去，再加上几次都是靠蛮力解决问题，他一直以为这是某个单干的通灵人士教出来的二把手，不过天生一本正经做事认真，可要说到名门——  
“哟，小伙子你不知道啊。”老头洗干净手，坐在他们对面，“也是，他们道场上上下下都很规矩，只求做好事，不在意名声。”  
他摆开架势侃侃而谈，“他们道场追溯起来，就要提到安倍晴明。晴明后人继承家业创立的土御门神道，在战时几乎断绝血脉。主家名存实亡，旁支却还在，流散各地，在关中地区发扬光大的那一支就是亮君他们道场了。他们有他们的规矩，说自己既称不上土御门后人，也算不上新的流派，所以没有正式的名字。”  
吹雪听了这几句也明白了。和他这样自学成才在外面“招摇撞骗”的不一样，丸藤亮是正儿八经的世家出身。他自个儿年轻气盛的时候帮过吉田组，自然也为钱替其他人做过不能明面上说的事情，后来有了名气才爱理不理的只接女人的求助，可丸藤亮一直依着他们道场的规矩做事，和他比起来是十足的正人君子，难怪正气凛然，也难怪，节目组问他师从何处他也一直不肯说……

等吹雪知道亮还是道场当代掌门的关门弟子，已是后面几天的事了。  
“你是谁，为什么在亮前辈的屋子里？”眼前的女孩自称蝴蝶，瞪着一双大眼睛好像要在吹雪身上穿出一对洞。她上身穿了件短的堪堪遮住胸的背心，外面套了一件差不多长度的外套，腿上只套了一条盖住小半截大腿的热裤，暴露非常，饶是吹雪见惯了形形色色的姑娘，还是下意识的退了半步。  
吹雪横看竖看，也不觉得这姑娘像是丸藤亮该认识的人，他还不太习惯看不清别人底细的状况，模棱两可的答了一句，“一个来借住的朋友。”  
“哎——”蝴蝶绕着他看了一圈，“那他人去哪儿了？我听石川阿姨说他在才专门赶过来的！”  
“应该是有什么事，一大早就出门了。”吹雪做出个困扰的表情，“他这人也不太喜欢交代行踪。”  
果然那姑娘立刻失落下去，喃喃道，“亮师兄好过分……”倒是对这个理由没有丝毫怀疑，可见是老毛病了。  
原来是道场里的师妹么？吹雪不动声色的打量了一下。做师兄的那个平日一本正经，浴衣都穿的整整齐齐，眼前的姑娘露脐装就不说了，还画了一脸浓妆，看起来比亮还老成一点，实在很错位。  
虽然是这么个言行与名字不相符的姑娘，吹雪这会闲的发霉，也就无可不可的搭了句话，“要是找他有事，不如等等看？”  
其实吹雪也不晓得亮什么时候才能回来。这个人言出必行，说要保护吹雪替他照顾妹妹就真的去做，连着几天都早出晚归。吹雪被安排在这里，他还担心吹雪白天闲着无聊，别出心裁的做了几个小纸人附上残魂的碎片给他解闷——看到这一手，吹雪也就知道先前的那些误会果然都是他太不上心。这种灵巧的活就如同使筷子，天生不够灵活的人操纵不好是一种可能，“筷子”太重而不容易驾驭是另一种可能。亮和他当年的情形类似，但是力量本身的属性更狂暴，更难以驾驭，但光凭这一点，就足以证明他可以控制的很好，难怪明明是和他一样的年纪，亮已经显得那么老成稳重了。  
长得更老成的蝴蝶师妹唉声叹气，“算了，直接堵到人还好，在这等他回来，回头又要训我整天瞎跑耽误正事了。”  
“嗯？他是大师兄吗，还负责替师父训人呢。”  
“哪能呀——亮师兄是掌门的关门弟子，我们都是其他师长混在一起随便教的。”蝴蝶大大咧咧的摆手，“不过是同一辈的，我占个便宜瞎叫。反正他也不会为了这种小事生气。”她说到这，眼睛滴溜溜一转，“求你个事行吗？”

“那个叫蝴蝶的女孩让我转告你，她很想你，什么时候有空回一趟道场——”吹雪撑着下巴，轻轻笑了，“难得来专门找你的，腾出时间陪陪人家也未尝不可啊，亮君。”  
话语里揶揄的意思那么明显，亮总不能装作没听见，很头疼的回道，“她比你妹妹还小一点，只是一厢情愿的认为对我的这种感情是喜欢罢了。”  
吹雪意味深长的哦了一声，“喜欢总不会没有理由，我能问问吗？”  
这种明目张胆的八卦亮本来不是很适应，可看吹雪消沉了几日又恢复了记忆里的样子，他鬼使神差的回忆道，“挺久以前的事情了，我陪师范去她的家乡有点事，正好看到她被三四个男孩围起来打。”他眉间隆起一个川字，“我看不下去搭了把手。第二天她不晓得哪里听说来村里的两位和她一样都能看得到妖怪，硬要跟去道场，师范看她在家乡也过得很惨，就带她回去了。可能因为这件事，她一直追着我跑。”  
倒是不意外的展开……吹雪眼神暗了一瞬，却见亮递来一个手提袋。打开一看，竟然是他的手机。  
这回吹雪真的有些惊讶了，他轻声问，“……你去了一条家？”


	15. Chapter 15

章十五  
自己的东西都被一条家收走了这件事，吹雪记得很清楚。有吉田组的势力在背后，他本来也没指望还能拿回来，这样明知故问不是没话找话，其实也只是想说：那么危险，你怎么一个人不打声招呼就跑过去了。  
他们俩暂住在这里，表面上的生活就如同这个年轻人大多外出的村子一般风平浪静，可偌大一个东京，多得是像过去的吹雪一般拿钱办事的人，短短数日，光是被吹雪发现的追踪和暗杀就来了几拨。  
可亮从来不提，甚至也没有刻意的准备，我行我素的让吹雪简直眼前一黑。这件事，即便亮说了和他出来历练的任务有关，吹雪也依然认为亮是被他牵连的。现在他受人庇佑，能有安身之地已是不幸中的万幸，自然不会挑剔，可这人自己怎么一点危机感都没有！明明双亲健在，身后还有庞大的师门，到底怎么想的才如此草率的应付同行的追杀——这种感想过了几日，如今已经变成对来客们的埋怨。怎么没个有本事的，早晚让他吃个暗亏长教训，少管这种闲事才好。  
亮看了他一眼，也不晓得有没有明白他的弦外之音，老实的回答，“嗯，顺便把车给一条小姐还回去。”  
……到底天然还是真的有点傻。吹雪彻底没有脾气了，他看了眼手机，果然没电，便放在一边不管，“上次是谁说，一条先生不会放过他来着？”  
大概是没想到他会这样问，亮的回答迟了一瞬才传过来，“之前的话，的确是这样。我不能和他们动手，惹上了会很麻烦。”  
难道现在情况会有什么不同吗？吹雪想要追问，可亮忽然比出一个安静的手势。  
房间里只有他们两个在，顿时鸦雀无声，吹雪等了一会，甚至听见了屋外的虫鸣与自己的心跳。他的心跳在一片寂静中愈来愈响，不多时便盖过了那些轻微的虫鸣，让他几乎头晕目眩。可即便如此，再如何努力，他也听不见此刻必然存在的、另一个世界的响动。  
“……我出去看一下。”在吹雪几乎被这种气氛逼疯，已经听到耳鸣时，亮忽然轻声说道。  
吹雪下意识的伸出手，紧紧地抓住了坐在对面的青年，半晌才回过神来，为自己的动作找了个解释：“……带我一起去。”

门口在吹雪看来，果然什么都没有。  
夏日的夜晚，温度没有太阳下那么高，灯光黯淡的村子上空还有一片辽远的星空，是和城市中截然不同的景象。吹雪在无数星子下，无端的生出一种“被注视”的感觉，竟然有些冷。  
亮站在他身旁，半跪着将那柄一条理纱送的刀插进地里，低喝了一声，“破！”周遭的空气顿时为之一滞，清新的空气中忽然多了一抹幽幽的冷香。  
那是股让人熟悉的香气……吹雪惊愕的注视着什么也没有的夜空，嘴唇微微颤抖。  
他愣在了原地，亮却没有停下来。他把刀留在地上，自己毫不犹豫的伸手，数张符纸瞬间从屋内飞出，在半空中围住了什么东西。随着他微微皱眉，符纸一瞬间全部被切开一样平滑的断开，将那被束缚住的东西点燃了。  
等那团火焰坠落在地上，亮冷冷地问，“你身上没有那道影子的气息。是谁指使你来的？”  
像是没得到答案一般，他又招来几张符纸，在火中加上雷光，继续问，“是谁指使你来的？”  
接连问了两三次，吹雪才惊醒一般低声道，“别烧了。我知道它的主人是谁，应当不是来伤人的。”  
亮依言撤去了符纸，可还是把刀拔起来握在手中，“鬼鬼祟祟非正道所为。”  
这般不客气的话，若是往日吹雪总该和稀泥打圆场，可现在，他却露出了明眼人都能看得出来的焦虑，毫无转圜的问道，“是伊势的巫女吧。当代的斋王为何要深夜至此？”  
空中的冷香开始转浓，夜风中随之传来了与之相称的女人的嗓音，“命运的星辰已然交汇，我来寻一位有缘人。”  
地上那团看不出原本痕迹的式神在女人的话音落下后，慢慢的缩回纸人的形状，斋王轻声道，“技不如人，甘拜下风。多谢丸藤先生对我家孩子手下留情。”  
“手下留情的不是我，要谢也是谢天上院。”亮的声音依然很冷淡，“伊势的巫女不在京都安心侍奉天照大神，跑来荒郊野外寻哪门子的有缘人？”他一刀钉住想要遁入土中的纸人，步步紧逼，“若是不说清楚，我只能按照前几日的办法来处理你的式神了。”  
吹雪额角轻轻一跳，忽然看了面色不善的青年一眼。还说他哪里弄来那么多残魂的碎片做小纸人玩，原来是把别人派来的都打碎了！这煞神到底是不是那个据说宅心仁厚的师父教出来的？  
斋王幽幽的叹气，“深夜叨扰实属无奈，缘由我也不能说。”她话音未落，吹雪便发现亮已经一刀搅碎了纸人，女人的声音在空中逐渐消散，“天上院君，这是你命中注定的劫……”  
亮对外虽然是那么个冷冰冰的口气，对吹雪倒是依然很客气，回过头来问，“你认得她吗？”  
“不，我不认得。”吹雪答得心不在焉，默默想到——因为他实际上没有见过当代的斋王。  
可他认得那股香。  
香道是远比茶道、花道更风雅也更奢侈的爱好。他在很多年前学习过如何品鉴那些沉静悠远的木香，也因此深深地记住了那种味道。即便是伊势神宫里，也只有供奉天照大神的巫女才能用，混合了龙涎香，点燃以后，三日不散。他这辈子都不会忘……

“……天上院？”  
“啊，抱歉。”吹雪笑的有些疲惫，“我有些累了。”  
亮指挥小纸人去收拾残局，借着微光观察吹雪的表情，忽然提议道，“去屋后坐一会吧。”  
吹雪没有拒绝的理由，待二人在走廊上坐定，亮出人意料的先开了口，交代起这几日的行程来：“神鸟姬带我去了几户与那影子有关的人家，也都是你过去的客人。”  
做这行的，不管是亮之前那样懒得管，还是吹雪这般待价而沽的，都很少有自己找上门说要降妖除魔的。可一条家先前做的事早在暗地里传开，其他家请的通灵者，多少有看中一条家的开价跑去找吹雪麻烦结果在丸藤亮手上吃了亏的，整个东京与之相关的地方都可谓兵荒马乱，全都在传这个忽然出现的青年到底是何方神圣。  
而亮做完他自己手头的事情，竟然不避不躲的，直接出现在了这些猜忌的权贵面前。他一贯的作风就是不解释，可强大却有目共睹。对他自己来说只是追着那影子的痕迹挨个清除，对其他人来说，则是明晃晃的示威。这么个既不求钱财，也不为人情的高人只表示了他要护下天上院吹雪，当然没人愿意触他霉头，都把自己跟着一条家偷偷安排的布置撤掉。于是亮终于能腾出手，把跑车开回一条家，去“换”吹雪被扣押的东西。  
“我会保护你的。”亮把这些一语带过，再次这么说道，“事务所里的式神，神鸟姬都安排了去处。翔，我是说我的弟弟，告诉我他们要放假了。明日香被他们导师看中，暑假申请了留校做项目……学校人多，她身边有个关系不错的男生能看得见，不会有大问题。我定时也会过去，你可以放心。”  
他难得一次说这么多，也很少对别人这么关心，话到最后就有点不干脆，“天上院……”  
吹雪打断他，“叫我吹雪就好。”他说话的时候，脸上没有笑，可声音压得低，语气依然是温柔的，“你替我做了这么多，我都不知道该如何谢你了，还这么生疏的叫我可是很让人难办。”  
“吹雪……”亮试着改了称呼，可那几个短短的音节仿佛浓稠的蜜，忽然黏住了他的嘴，把本来要说的话都缠住了，脱不开身，只能局促的望向那对褐色的眼睛。  
对面英俊的男人这才露出些微的笑意，“我一直想好好谢谢你，可也不知该怎么向你说。”  
“……没关系的。”亮被他说得更加不自在，决心不要再继续这个话题了，生硬的作出好奇的口吻，“说起来，我之前也研究过，不方便的话就不用说了。你到底知道了那些人家里什么事？”惹得人家重金请了那么多歪门邪道过来生事。  
亮一谈起正事，就会把眉毛皱起来一点，显得很认真很严肃，也就格外的想让人和他开些玩笑。吹雪“嗯”了一声，摆出认真思考的样子，“也就秋田家的家主喜欢被SM，橘家有个私生子，佐佐木夫人和她丈夫的弟弟暗通款曲，之类的。”  
“……”亮沉默半晌，终于分辨出这是玩笑话，闷闷地道，“你又拿我寻开心。”  
吹雪支着下巴歪过头来看他，“因为，亮又露出了‘事情很严重’的表情。”他的声音懒洋洋的，“不管我知道什么事，只要失去力量就会有这么一天。有力量的时候奉为座上客，能赶尽杀绝就立刻动手，有像你一样强大的庇佑者出现，也会立刻接受这样的存在——这是他们的生存哲学。”  
“我选择了这样的生活，当然也接受后果。这几天麻烦你了。”吹雪知道亮不喜欢这个话题，便不再向下，而是凑近了，贴着他耳朵喃喃道，“但是都是真的哦。”  
“……什么？”  
“SM、私生子和暗通款曲。”吹雪低低地笑，“啊，确认一下，你晓得SM是什么吧？”  
亮忽然推开他，眼底的震惊一览无余。两个人对视了三秒，眼看着他白净的肤色上就浮起了一层薄红。不待那层红色更深，亮猛地站起来丢下一句，“我先回去了。”留吹雪一个人靠在廊下忍俊不禁。  
吹雪笑着笑着，脸上的弧度一分一分的减弱下去，到了最后，又是那副独处时才有的，冷淡的面容。他低下头，静静地注视着自己张开的双手，良久，叹了一口气。


	16. Chapter 16

章十六  
“喂？亮，你有在听吗？”优介不依不饶的隔着电话追问，“不许把手机放到一边敷衍我！”  
这一个多星期亮都借口有事住在外面，虽然平时说起来是孤家寡人一个，但是同住的优介不光下班回来以后没早饭吃，零食存货也没人帮忙补，深感生活质量急剧下降，再加上亮本身不是个爱往外跑的个性，早就好奇的抓耳挠腮了。好不容易等亮有空接他电话，立刻连珠炮一般问了许多，登时大惊，“你居然为了个才认识几个月的野男人把我扔下了！”  
亮对这种露骨的玩笑完全没有办法，只好把音量调到最小放在一边，时不时的应上几句装作在听的样子，哪想到被发现了，嘴硬的回了一句，“没有，我在听。”  
“那你说说我刚才在讲什么？”优介不吃这套，伶牙俐齿的问了回去。  
吹雪听到这终于忍不住笑出声，“你家小朋友真是不饶人。”他把手机够过去，学优介刚才的口气义愤填膺，“我才和你讲过那个天上院吹雪不是什么好东西，你到底喝了人家什么迷魂汤啊！”  
没想到说坏话的对象就在旁边围观了全程，优介立刻哑火了，好一会才小声道，“哼，当着你的面我也一样要说。”他给自己打完气，立刻理直气壮起来，“我都托人问过了，你挂着心理咨询师的名头开了个事务所，实际上也不知道搞得什么歪门邪道。”  
吹雪闻言，带着笑望了一眼身边人。亮颇有些不好意思，“我之前以为你看不见，和他提过……抱歉。”  
“没关系，反正现在确实也看不见了。”吹雪倒是很自在，“藤原君，你好像一直对我很有敌意的样子啊。”虽然是疑问的口气，可他却好像笃定着什么一般慢慢道，“我先前就奇怪，亮不是闲着没事看通灵节目的人，既然你说你们同住，那本来是你在看吧？艾德其人，能力确实不错，可上电视为了节目效果，表演的成分更多。在亮身边，灵异事件见得想必不少，却还要去看这种花架子，总不能和那些个年轻女孩一样是喜欢他的脸……莫非是有什么亮也解决不了的事情，想要寻求其他人的帮助吗？”  
万万没想到他能猜到这种事情，两边都静了一瞬，还是亮先解释了一句，“优介是前几年我在山下遇见的，饿的奄奄一息几乎昏迷，只好带回家去。可他清醒以后说不记得以前的事情了。我不擅长找活人，拜托了户籍警察查到的信息也对不上号。”他说到这，忽然停了一下，不太自然的继续道，“优介，原来你还在……”  
没给亮说完的机会，优介的声音已经响了起来，“骗人的吧，你真的可以知道别人在想什么？这怎么可能？”  
吹雪朝亮耸耸肩，示意他继续做之前的事，自己则温言软语的仿佛以前哄客人，“虽然比不上亮君名师出高徒，我也不是真靠吃软饭过活的。”  
尽管仍然觉得这情况怎么看怎么古怪，可好歹能清净一会，亮只好给吹雪一个感激的眼神，继续刚才被优介打断的工作来——他在绘制符纸。  
这件事他幼时被带去道场时就开始练，求得便是静心与凝神，到今日，虽然情况危急的情况仍然控制不好那股狂暴的力量，单纯的将其引导出来印于纸上也已如呼吸喝水一般平常。这一种符用的不多，也格外复杂，可图案是铭记在心的，他心无旁骛，很快就画完了。  
符纸中间留了一片空白，他本准备去拿朱砂，却又忆起什么，犹豫了一下，划破食指，以血绘上最后一道横线。正好对面吹雪注意着他的动作，也打发了优介，他便无声的把符纸推了过去，“这是道场用以考校门生力量的方法。”  
吹雪不急用，研究着上面的咒文，随口道，“听村里人的口气，你的师范考察门生其实用不到这些吧？”那位心地顶好的大师每逢农忙就派弟子们来帮忙，平时也让学了些本事但又未至出师的在周围驱赶精怪亡魂，端的是正儿八经的高人气派。  
“师范他……”亮一时不知如何开口，想了又想才委婉地说，“看的不太清楚。”  
能让亮这种看起来就尊师敬长的如此评价，想来能力是真的稀松平常。那不说降妖除魔，就连绘制符纸怕是也只能临个样子，就像吹雪平时拿来糊弄贵妇们的一般——可这样的人，竟然门生遍地，还教出了这样的徒弟么？  
看出吹雪的惊讶，亮解释道，“正因为如此，师范平时都带着这种符。”他见吹雪还在好奇，也不多说，把符纸直接贴在他手上。那符纸仿佛有生命一般，缠住了青年骨节分明的手腕，以墨绘制的咒文像是被血浸透了，竟飞快的由黑转红，一时间整张符纸都显得异常诡异。  
亮的解释也适时的来了，“碰到身具灵力的人，墨色会转变，转变到什么程度就意味着拥有什么等级的力量……”未等他一句说完，那道以血绘制的横线忽然张开了一条缝。在两个人的注视下，缝隙一点点扩大，竟然化作一只血红的眼睛。两人面面相觑，亮忘词好久才低声道，“我当年烧掉了师范一张符纸，后来回去换了师叔用血绘制的符，也是这样的情况。”  
可他是因为灵力强大，而现在在测试的天上院吹雪已经完全的变成普通人了。  
倘若力量仍然留在吹雪的身上，又是因为什么才导致他失去了一切感知？这种力量就如同别的什么天赋一样，总归有因为各种各样的原因导致它的消散，在道场里亮也遇上过原本能看见、忽然一天就变成普通人的前辈，可若是这种情况，总归有迹可循，现在吹雪这样当真是毫无头绪。  
吹雪眼看着他眉头又要打结，反而从看到这张符纸时就按捺不住的焦虑状态中脱身出来，低笑道，“现在至少排除了一种可能性不是吗。”他不习惯别人对他的事太过上心，可这个时候总不好再去开什么荤段子来打断对方的思考，只能换了个不太有趣的话题，“说起来，我听隔壁的老夫妇说，贵师门传承自土御门，可符咒不常见你用，怎么也从没见过你的式神？”  
亮这才抬头，有些讶异的看了他一眼。片刻后才想起来他们前几次见面吹雪还撑着屏障，大概也没意识到，可这种事要他自己形容也不知如何开口，一下子就卡住了。思前想后，发现吹雪还在等回答，便招来一个小纸人，拎起来放在桌子上。  
就像吹雪猜的那样，这都是几日来其他人不安好心派来的式神，被他打碎以后挑了几块比较完整的附在纸人上。在传闻中，那个惊才绝艳的阴阳师常使唤类似的式神帮他斟酒开门翻书，可亮没有这些个习惯，就像他也没有用符咒的习惯一样——他伸出手，隔空轻轻一划，那纸人就如同被他使用的符咒，平滑的断成了两截。  
“因为这个。”他板着脸，简单的为示范作了总结。  
吹雪这才想起他那些粗暴的手段，忍不住撑着头笑。  
吹雪本来就是个相处起来让人感觉愉快的人，这几日两人像朋友一般交谈生活，亮从来没感觉到什么不对，可这个时候他才忽然意识到，这人真心实意的不掺杂其他意思的笑，好像还是第一次见。这么个念头刚浮出来，亮忍不住问，“那你呢，现在看不见神鸟姬，会觉得寂寞吗？”  
“当然会。”吹雪答得毫无犹豫，“正巧我还想问，她这几日还好吗？”  
“……挺好。她暂居在附近的树林中，我每天会与她见一面。”至于为什么不住在家里倒是也不用再解释了。  
吹雪喃喃道，“那就好。”他轻声道，“她是我幼年时就陪伴在身边的，虽然平日里也并非时时刻刻处在一块，可想见的时候见不到，确实好像少了什么。”

那副落寞的表情实在不像假的，亮便把这事记在心里，有空时去找了一趟神鸟姬。鸟雀的精灵栖居在附近一座废弃的小神社里，破旧的木屋因为她那华美的羽翼蓬荜生辉，而她自己也并不因为周遭的破旧而折损一分光彩，亮一瞬间甚至觉得，她似乎本来就应该端坐在这里受人供奉。  
“我知道丸藤先生来的缘由。”人面鸟身的女人歌唱一般低低道，“那孩子，就算是同我，也不全说实话……”她碧色的眼睛里写满哀愁，垂首静默了片刻，示意亮走到她身前，将宽大的羽翼盖在他的头顶，给他看了一段景象。

葱茏的绿草在眼前蔓延，直至天际，如果不是他忽然变成了小人国的一员，这应当是伏在地上看见的景象——  
一道清脆的童声在亮还没摸清状况的时候响起，“斋王大人，我可以救她吗？”他抬头去看，认出那是幼年时的吹雪，虽然还小，但五官俊美，已然可见日后风流的影子了。  
身穿巫女服的女人轻轻的摸了摸那头柔软的褐色发丝，“她伤的很重，药石难医。”  
“可是……”孩子面带不忍，“她看起来好难过。”他明明十分关切，可女人没有反应，竟然也克制的不去哀求，只端端正正的跪坐下来，小声问，“那我替她稍微治疗一下可不可以？”  
女人幽幽的叹息，也在孩子边上跪坐下来，却是看着亮的方向开口的，“你也当明白自己的伤势，无论是何人何物所伤，都绝非善类。替你治伤是举手之类，要伊势神宫庇佑也并非不可，但是我需要诚意。”  
亮忽然明白过来，这是神鸟姬与吹雪的初遇。他看见神鸟姬轻轻的将额头贴上吹雪尚且稚嫩的手心，喃喃道，“愿为主人尽力。”

“我为斋王大人所救，追根溯源是因为主人的善心。身为式神，理当为了这份心意回报主人的恩情。”神鸟姬伏下身来，以人类的礼仪将额首贴在羽翼上，从上面看来如同一块华美的锦缎，“他视我为家人，不愿让我担心，但我既然看见，也绝无置之不顾的道理……他其实，非常的寂寞啊。还请丸藤先生替我多多照拂。”  
亮受此大礼，以同样郑重的态度回答，“啊，一定的事。因为我的缘故不能让你在旁保护，是我的不周到。”他不便去扶，只好站在一步之遥的位置上琢磨那短短的片段，忽然发现那神貌与吹雪颇有几分相似的巫女非常让人在意，忍不住就问了，“救你的那位巫女想必是伊势神宫侍奉天照大神的前代斋王，可她和吹雪是什么关系？”  
神鸟姬直起身来同他对视，声音里写满了悲伤，“就是您猜测的那样。”


	17. Chapter 17

章十七  
藤原优介如临大敌般警惕的盯着面前的两个男人，“亮，我刚没听清，你再说一遍。”  
十余天未见的友人面色如常的重复道，“我有事要办，不方便让吹雪一个人住在那么远的地方，麻烦你替我照顾他几天。”  
早在来之前吹雪就拒绝过，亮似乎也很清楚在解决了过去的客人以后吹雪并没有什么危险这件事，但始终不肯松口——为的什么倒也不是猜不到。既然对方是一片好心，吹雪也没有再坚持。可如今两人相持，他不愿让亮为难，淡淡道，“藤原君不愿意也是人之常情，我这几日已经很打扰了，不如……”  
优介：“好！”  
亮：“不行。”  
两个人异口同声的说完，还是优介先忍不住。他痛心疾首的抓住亮的肩膀拼命摇，“真是拿你没办法！算了算了，谁让你是我衣食父母呢。”  
亮被他晃得几乎站不住，很艰难的问了一句，“我才要问，你们也没有什么过节啊。”  
吹雪适时的伸手扶了亮一把，眼神却落在对面气鼓鼓的青年身上，良久才用一种奇异的语调慢慢说，“大概就是所谓的……气场不合，对吗，藤原君？”  
一头海藻般乱发的青年拒绝回答，插着腰叮嘱亮：“记得早点回来啊！”

尽管被嫌弃的不成样子，吹雪到底还是住了下来。优介对这人充满了抵触情绪，可真的相处了两天，却发现吹雪和他想象的完全不是一个样，和电视里或者他打听到的模样也不大相同。优介每天早上从酒吧回来的时候就见他客客气气的打招呼，再去厨房一看竟然有准备好的早饭，味道也不错，打开零食柜一看，也补满了——都不晓得到底怎么被他发现的。  
虽然坚决不肯承认自己被食物收买了，但吃人嘴短拿人手短的道理优介还是懂的。印象里这人去了酒吧几次，虽然明面上说是为了找人，但对酒的品味和亮完全不在一个层面上，只好出此下策，不干不脆的问吹雪要不要和他去店里玩。  
吹雪也不和他客气，优介说自己要点货得早点去，他懒得跑两趟，直接跟过去，带一杯加冰块的白兰地坐在靠窗的位置上，不晓得在想什么。  
和外表中挥之不去的那一份轻浮相比，吹雪独处的时候是个非常安静的人。以至于优介一开始还时不时的去偷瞄他一眼，后来直接忘了这里还坐了位客人。  
直到挂在门上的风铃叮铃叮铃的响了两次，优介才抓着货单急急忙忙跑出来看，原来是吹雪出门扶了一位面色苍白的女士进门。他仔细看了眼，差点把手里抓的一大叠东西掉到地上。  
“抱歉，我会处理的。”吹雪听到动静，简短的说了一句。  
优介猛地眨了眨眼，长长舒出一口气，“不要紧。”他缓过神来，也关切的问道，“你看起来不太好，有什么可以帮忙的吗？”顺手倒来一杯冰镇的柠檬水。  
女人垂着头向他道谢，却不拿水杯。这么个细节优介没有往心里去，吹雪却忍不住又看了她一眼。片刻之前，女人是忽然跪倒在马路上的。午后二时，正是阳光最毒辣的点数，她在吹雪发现并出去扶她的短短几分钟内膝盖就被路面烫的通红，仔细一瞧，嘴角也泛着干燥的死皮。  
……想来是有自己的理由吧。吹雪静静地想，转头问优介，“有温水吗？”  
女人诧异的望着他，吹雪回之以一个微笑，慢慢道，“没事的。都会过去的。”  
话音刚落，女人的眼泪就断线珍珠般掉下来，不一会就把面前的桌布都晕染出一朵一朵的湿痕。  
吹雪由着她捂着嘴哭，动手把垫布浸了冰水。优介不明白他要做什么，下意识的就伸手去拦，但手到了半空又忽然停住了，愣愣地看着青年把东西敷在女人的膝盖上。  
他到底……是怎么看出来的。就算之前是真的能知道别人的想法，现在“看不见”了，怎么还和妖怪一样，心思那么通透？  
女人的抽噎徘徊在耳畔，不是什么悦耳的声音，吹雪却依然是温和而平静的。他注视着女人，听她喃喃道，“对不起……对不起，可我真的没有办法。”  
“人生在世，总有很多不得已的选择。他会理解您的。”  
“真的吗？”女人盈满泪水的眼睛里充满了希冀。  
吹雪轻轻应了一声，握住女人的手，摊开露出掌心，“冒昧问一句您的年龄，28……或者29？”  
“29。”女人不明所以，小声回答了。  
吹雪在她掌心上轻轻划了一道，那是方才她支撑身体时在掌心留下的印记，穿过了手掌，是浅浅的红色，“两年以内，你会有弥补这个遗憾的机会。”他这才微笑道，“啊，忘了说。我对手相一道略有研究。”  
大概是这一路的发展太让人惊奇，女人毫不犹豫的信了，“太好了，我还可以有自己的孩子……”她用另一只手蹭掉眼泪，不住地低语，“太好了，太好了。孩子，不是妈妈不要你啊……”  
优介已经目瞪口呆。他恍惚间发现吹雪把人送走，忽然被问了一句，“你看到了什么？”他不慎的“啊”了一声，吹雪有些奇怪的看着他，“你一直盯着她裙子那块。那边有什么？——那个被迫流产掉的孩子吗？”  
比起刚才看到的东西，这个才更让人浑身上下的汗毛都竖起来。优介错愕的问，“……你怎么知道的？亮不是说你已经看不到了吗？”  
吹雪露出一个并不意味着愉悦的微笑，“我不知道。”他说，“只是，没有几种可能性，所以猜了一下。”他端起酒杯，放在酒中的冰块已尽数化了，本来的高度酒变得极淡。他慢条斯理的喝了一口，却忽然觉得从胃到心，全部烧了起来。  
是啊，他已经看不到了。  
这个他避免提起却无时不刻不折磨着他的事实，再又一次被人提醒的时候，终于化作压垮他的最后一根稻草，将他挺直的脊背逐步压弯。他闭了闭眼，再睁开时，眼前的世界依然是陌生的。从记事起就从未有过的干净视野像是一块封闭了他与外界联系的水晶，密不透风的把他包裹住，缓慢而不容拒绝的压迫而来，终于在此刻露出了凶恶的影子。  
寄人篱下算不得什么，即使看不见他也可以像今日一般安慰到需要帮助的人，可——他除了这个还能做什么，明日香又要怎么办？  
想起妹妹，他几乎五内俱焚，可脸上却什么也不能表现出来，只是一口一口的饮尽了杯中的淡酒。  
优介一贯是吃软不吃硬的，被他这幅样子吓了一跳，却也不知出了什么情况，憋了半天才问出一句，“还要加吗？”  
吹雪喃喃道，“啊，那就……让我喝醉一次吧。”


	18. Chapter 18

章十八  
“亮君，可闻得出方才试的是哪一种香？”  
亮就差把“饶了我”写在脸上，很痛苦的分辨了一会，老老实实的承认道，“很抱歉，峰谷先生，我闻不出。只晓得都是沉香。”  
被他称为峰谷先生的老者笑着摇头，“你啊，真不像鲛岛的徒弟。”  
亮已经习惯了，应过就没多话。鼻间萦绕的沉静香气其实细细回忆是有一点熟悉的，但是那日闻到的味道更冷，似乎还有一些甜……吹雪好像认得的样子。是了，他在对方回答前就好像意识到了什么，既然看不到，那只能是认识这种香味。神鸟姬同他语焉不详的说吹雪的情况“就是您猜测的那样”，可他明明什么都没有想——还是说……  
片刻后，他忽然惊醒，他竟然在长辈面前想这些有的没的事情。还好峰谷先生也沉浸在自己的回忆里，眼神微微放空，没有注意到他在走神，“志野一派也是香道的大家。然我穷尽一生，竟然都没研究出那种方子。近日夏暑难耐，病痛缠身，恐怕时日无多。可这么一桩心事压在这里，实在不忍就此离去。”  
“峰谷先生……”亮想安慰几句，可他一贯不太擅长这种事情，被对方摇着头劝住了。“老人家的一点胡话，听过便算了。但是亮君，当真对这香没什么想法吗？”  
“也不能说没有。”亮皱着眉，终于还是慢慢说了，“数日之前，我闻过一种香，同这有些类似……”  
“哦？是在什么地方闻到的？”峰谷先生本是问想法，没想到他竟然说出这种回答，这实在不是亮的性格，不由得多问了一句。  
“……是伊势神宫的巫女带来的，她应是当代的斋王。”亮答道，忽然发现对面的老人露出了惊骇的神色。“峰谷先生？”  
“亮君，此话当真？”老人隔案捉住他的手，瞪大了浑浊的双眼，“斋王需在神宫内日日供奉天照大神，除了主持葵祭几乎不出门见人，你在哪里见到的？”  
“见笑了，我们不是什么正常的见面方法——”亮委婉的一语带过，“那种香比这种沉香木的味道要冷，还带一丝甜味……难道说，就是您要找的香吗？”  
峰谷先生长叹一声，“正是！”他放下香炉，给不通风雅之道的小辈解释道，“香道虽主要是品鉴香木，但贵族间也流行着调制合香的风雅爱好——即以不同的香物磨成粉，按不同配方调蜜固定成丸。我一生醉心此道，不想，竟为那种神秘的冷香着迷了半辈子……”  
“不怕亮君笑话，我是从前代斋王那里闻到的。”老人抚掌低语，“历代的斋王都以美貌著称，前代自然也不例外……那是很多年前了，我去伊势神宫祭拜，正好看见她自御井神社的井中汲水以供奉神明。那道倩影未曾一日从我脑海中淡去，与之一同萦绕不散的还有她身上那股幽幽的冷香。”  
峰谷先生一生未婚，难道是因为这个？亮自觉好像知道了什么不得了的八卦，极力装作没有听明白，又听老人说，“斋王在任期间不得婚嫁，我不敢心有杂念，可那股香竟也调不出来——”他自嘲的笑，“实在惭愧。”

土御门是天皇治下的流派，虽然亮这一支不称其名，但历代的掌门依然与平安年代流传至今的贵族有着相当的联系。做师范的年事已高，有意让亲传弟子熟悉未来要打交道的熟人们，才特意写信让亮替他拜访故友，但没想到，做弟子的第一次孤身登门拜访就被迫知道了上一辈的大秘密。  
临走前，老人坦言他已追寻了一辈子，亮不用把这事太放在心上。但亮个性认真，早已悄悄的把事情放在了心里，带着被赠与的香粉告辞。  
走在峰谷家外的青石板路上时，亮心事重重，不经意间与人擦肩而过才从恍惚中惊醒。那种微妙的感觉极为熟悉，细想却毫无头绪，回头去看时，只见一个撑着黑伞的男人慢慢走远，身上却是一分痕迹都找寻不到。  
他目送那人远去，眉毛又皱紧了几分。

回到家里已是傍晚，亮发现吹雪和优介都不在，意外之下也懒得去做饭，直接转身去了酒吧。到地方，看见本来不对盘的两个人竟然在这两天里混熟了，还没到酒吧营业的点，优介竟然已经给人调了杯鸡尾酒，两个人在吧台那聊的风生水起。  
没等亮开口打招呼，优介眼尖已经发现了他，忙招手让他过来，“怎么回来了也不说一声？吃饭了吗？”问清以后立刻招呼后厨再上份简餐。  
吹雪撑着下巴看他俩，似已微醺，好一会才轻轻说，“亮君身上好像有什么味道。”  
“啊，是这个吧。”亮从口袋里摸出一支小瓷瓶，“峰谷先生临走时候送的，说是可以静心。”  
“峰谷吗……”吹雪喃喃道，忽然就笑了，“你之前说是替师范去拜访吧？这个做长辈的看来与你师范关系很亲近啊。”  
优介得空又凑过来，“怎么讲，这瓶东西很贵重吗？”  
吹雪征得亮同意后把瓷瓶打开，扫了一眼，“恰恰相反，这是香木磨成的粉，属于……嗯，比较入门的薰物。”他把东西还回去，带着笑意，“拿这种品相的薰物做赠物可是大大的蔑视——但是对熟人就不必那么讲究了。”  
亮点头，“峰谷先生说反正我也不会，就不糟蹋好东西了。”  
“嗯，毕竟你连工具都没有。”  
“等一等。”优介比出个暂停的手势，满脸狐疑，“这个口气，难道你很擅长吗？”  
吹雪点头，很自在的说，“还是略有了解的。”

优介是个好奇心大过猫的，把店里的东西全扔给下属同事，闹着要吹雪证明给他看。吹雪无可不可的答应了，“亮呢，愿意赏脸吗？”  
“……啊？”显然还没跟上节拍。  
优介偷偷踢他，拼命用眼神示意“人家邀请你怎么一点反应也没有”，奈何含义太复杂，亮还是摸不清头脑，直接就被拖走了。  
吹雪带他们去的自然是他的事务所。他半个多月没回去，封闭的房间里也积了一层薄灰，看起来颇有几分萧瑟，但做主人的视而不见，直接把两个人带去了和式的会客室。  
亮和优介都是第一次来，等吹雪拿东西的时候，优介忍不住小声说，“还真是豪华呢。”  
吹雪的声音适时的接上来，“毕竟贵妇们钱给的很爽快。”他一边说，一边端来一整套的工具摆在矮桌上，自己也跪坐下来，一样一样把东西摆开。  
他穿的不是和式的打扮，可低下头的时候，那种沉静的姿态，自然而然就显露出一种与平时不同的气质，连优介都不由得安静下来。  
桌上的工具很多，大多精巧细致，亮并不认得，只是默默地注视着吹雪。  
褐发的青年用香铲混匀压平了香灰，取出一枚香篆轻轻放在上面，倒入了峰谷先生给的香木粉，提起香篆时，香灰上留下了一个近似于凤鸟的图形。他擦了一根有手掌长的火柴，从鸟首点燃，这才开口轻声道，“请品鉴。”  
袅袅青烟直升而上，凝而不散，散发出典雅的香味。亮注视着那个逐渐被火星吞噬的图案，却不知自己是沉浸在薰物的香气中，还是吹雪听来格外温柔的声音中。直到那图案燃尽，吹雪低声说，“这是……合香？”  
亮猛地抬头，发现对方眼里毫不掩饰的惊讶。吹雪快速的眨着眼睛，不太确定的说，“是模仿伊势神宫的香吗？”  
“……你怎么晓得。”  
吹雪醒过神来，又是那个他熟悉的样子了，“之前我就在想，香道历史源远流长，‘御家’、‘志野’两派至今仍是大家，那位先生既然值得你主动去登门拜访又姓峰谷，想必是志野派的传人。”他又看了看瓷瓶，“可这个……”  
看出他的疑惑，亮解释道，“峰谷先生一直想找到斋王用的香。”  
“如此家世，不会有收集不到的香木——所以那种味道是调出来的。”吹雪轻声道，“思路倒是很清晰。”  
亮完全被他带着走，“确实，峰谷先生同我说他一开始走了弯路，后来就着手于研究配方。”  
“现在的调香方子大多沿袭平安时代的古方，但伊势神宫的香和那些都不一样。老人家研究不出来倒也正常。”吹雪支着下巴，和式会客厅里灯光有些暗，亮一时看不清他的表情，“这种东西都是不传之秘，几乎只有代代斋王才晓得。看老人家的样子，怕是也没有问到。”  
优介终于有机会插话，“那你怎么晓得这些的？”他环顾周围的器具，刚准备继续问，就听吹雪懒洋洋的解释道，“有客人喜欢，我不过是投其所好罢了。”  
论跑题的功力，在座没人比得上优介，他神秘的凑过去，小声问，“哎哎，有个问题不晓得你方不方便回答。我是说，你平时接待客人都做什么啊？总不能就这样坐着聊天吧。有没有……”  
亮简直听不下去，却见吹雪轻轻握住了那小巧的瓷瓶，心念电转间，忽然想起神鸟姬给他看过的那一幕。他忍不住深深地看了一眼吹雪，斋王不可结婚生子，那位出现在她记忆中的前代斋王……到底是吹雪什么人？


	19. Chapter 19

章十九  
见信如晤  
昨日京都微雨，忆源氏竞香，不由心驰神往。  
适逢祇園祭，特邀丸藤小友来京都旧宅一聚，调香以效古人。  
附颂清安  
峰谷

亮翻来覆去的把信又看了一遍，把寄到他家、收信人为吹雪的那份也拿了起来。这一份同样是峰谷先生的邀请，意思也差不多，但口气更加恭敬，光是抬头那句“天上院先生台鉴”就让他平白起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
吹雪早拿着信纸闻过了，“墨里混了香料，应该有沉香和麝香——这么奢侈的做派，应当不是伪造的。”  
“但祇園祭持续一整个七月，虽然已是七月下旬，但这等于没有说时间。”亮看不出名堂，决定去打个电话，可电话那头只有电话留言的提示。他皱着眉留言询问了一下原因，再去联系师范，发现做师父的不晓得又去了哪里，也联系不上。  
吹雪捻着信纸若有所思。他手中的信纸是一种雅致的淡绿色，与纤长的手指很相配，“亮之前登门拜访过，邀请再去倒也合乎礼仪，但寄给我就……”  
“……我没和峰谷先生说过你的事情。”亮小声的为自己辩白。  
吹雪回之以浅笑，“嗯，我知道的。亮不是多话的人。”他放下信纸，把自己那封信的信封拿来，迎着灯光一照，轻轻道，“果然。”  
亮看他拆开信封，那纸竟有夹层，里面抹了一层黑色的香料。  
“闻起来味道和你的那个有些不一样，原来藏在这里了。”吹雪用指甲刮了一点尝了下，半垂下眼，几不可察的叹了口气。  
虽然没说话，但是亮满脸都写着疑惑。吹雪这才抬头对他笑，“你之前说老人独居，家里只有一位照顾他的老保姆，这会电话过去也不接，说不定出了什么事——人家这么邀请，我不管怎么样也总归该去一趟。虽然非赏樱观红叶的好时间，但梅雨时节的京都也别有一番风雅……一同吧。”

相处了这么些日子，吹雪有事瞒着不说还是多少能看出来的，但既然他没解释的意思，亮也没什么立场非要他把话说清楚。他承认吹雪说得有理，两个人和优介交代了一下，当天就赶往了京都。  
亮出门为了方便只用带几件换洗衣物，吹雪则回家收拾行李。两个人在车站碰头，看起来倒真的像是忙中偷闲出去旅游的。  
到京都已是傍晚，亮带着吹雪登门拜访，却发现上次门可罗雀的峰谷宅里竟然还有不少客人。老保姆走来替他拿行李，他连忙拒绝了，顺势问，“这都是来参加竞香会的客人吗？”  
老妇人和善的微笑，“是呢。亮君旁边这位是……”  
被提起的吹雪视线放空，没什么反应，许是日暮时分的光线不大好，亮总觉得他脸上的表情有些迷茫。亮不动声色的轻轻拍了他一下，替他介绍道，“是我的朋友，受峰谷先生邀请便一同来了。”  
吹雪这才回过神来一般，微笑着说了句“打扰了”，可视线还是有些对不上焦距，越过了老妇人看向很远的地方。  
亮以为他舟车劳顿，体贴的低声道，“你站后面点，不用和他们打招呼。”  
他的关心换来对方眉眼弯弯的一句道谢，“真是帮了大忙了。”

峰谷家是典型的和式老宅，占地极广。老保姆把两个年轻人的房间安排在一块，客客气气的说，“竞香会明日早上九点在庭院中举行。”  
亮有心想去问峰谷先生的情况，却被轻巧的推辞了，“先生一切都好。客人来得多，想必此时还在接待其他人。丸藤君等明日见到就能确认了。”正巧吹雪从隔壁走来，老保姆便欠身执意，静悄悄地走了。  
没等亮开口说些什么，吹雪先扔来几块锡纸包裹的牛肉干，“晚饭还没着落，先吃点垫垫。”  
亮被他一说也觉得有点饿，拆了块咬在牙间磨，声音也含含糊糊的，“酒井阿姨一个人忙不过来吧，不麻烦她了。等会我们出去吃。”闻言，吹雪又颇为奇异的看了他一会。  
亮还在专注于牛肉干，折腾了一会，发现根本磨不动，很艰难的把牛肉干咬碎吞下去，半晌才缓过来，“……你居然摸优介的零食。”  
吹雪看着他吃就在那笑，好像终于不止他一人被牛肉干折磨过，闻言才很惊讶的道，“我还以为是他知道我要拿，故意放在外面，原来真是爱好么。”  
“也不算爱好……他自称长胖太多不能像以前那样吃，又忍不住嘴里没东西，跑去买了一堆磨牙的东西。”亮提到也很牙疼，“吃也吃不掉，堆在那里……回去找时间都给他扔掉。”他终于觉得喉咙里的东西被彻底咽下去了，估摸了一下天色，“也不早了，我们出门吃饭吧？”  
身旁的青年微笑着拍了拍口袋，“好啊。我可是随时都能出发。”

翌日清晨，亮起了个大早，宅子里此时还是静悄悄的。他没有和人打招呼，准备独自拜访昨日不见踪影的长辈。不待走到峰谷先生的卧室，前面的背影忽然令他停下了脚步。  
那褐色的长发与熟悉的身形毫无疑问是吹雪，可亮实在没想到，他竟然带了套正式的和服来，静静的站在那里低头赏花观鱼。光看他的背影，他身上那种极静的气质又如熏香般蔓延开来，一时好似穿越了时空。亮看了一会才想起来出声招呼，“吹雪？你起的好早。”  
褐发的青年摇头，“我睡不惯榻榻米，索性早点起来。亮这是要去拜访峰谷先生吗？”  
亮几步走到他身边，“是啊，总觉得放心不下。”  
“那么，带我一起吧。”吹雪忽然说道，“他不是因为你的缘故才给我寄邀请函的，这个可以确定。但是……我依然很好奇原因。”  
这也正是亮觉得奇怪的地方。他答应下来，替吹雪引路，可随着他们离主人的卧室越近，天空中的太阳竟然也随之偏移了角度，仿佛已是九、十点钟。亮顿下脚步，发现原本空无一人的庭院里倏忽间摆满了矮桌，也坐满了人。  
离他只有一步的吹雪好似与他隔了一层水幕，声音听起来很模糊，“怎么了？”  
“吹雪，现在是几点……”  
声音变得稍微清晰了，“七点十分。”吹雪摸出手机确认，却被箍住了手腕。他微微皱眉，发现竟如铁箍般挣不开。  
亮没有发现他的抗拒，一字一顿的说，“竞香会已经开始了。”  
不待吹雪回答些什么，远处的峰谷先生朗声道，“材料已经备好，还请诸位替我调配香剂。”  
嘈杂的人声中，一个女人轻柔的道，“平安时传下的古方有六种，不知峰谷先生要的是哪一种？”  
端坐的老者以蝠扇轻击掌心，“自然是‘黑方’。”  
亮站在那里良久，峰谷先生依然视而不见，他又看了一眼若有所思的吹雪，低声道，“我们先入座看看。”  
吹雪被他拉去了唯一空着的桌前，学他一样正坐下来，轻声问道，“竞香会怎么办在室外？无论是哪种薰物味道都很清淡，在这里风一吹便散了。”  
亮完全不懂这些东西，看了看桌上备好的材料，“我不明白。旁边的人都在捣制香料，好像也不奇怪……吹雪，‘黑方’是什么？”  
吹雪没有回答他的问题，只是凝视着他的双眼，片刻后，提出个奇怪的请求。“亮，请你抓着我的手去摸一下桌子。”他声音压得比先前更低，语气却很急促，亮不明所以还是照做了。  
在两人交叠的手触碰到桌子时，亮猛地发现身旁的人气息比之前清晰了许多，声音也不似隔着一层薄雾。联合之前的事情，亮几乎要立刻站起来，吹雪却比出一个安静的手势，小声继续方才的话题，“黑方是冬天用的薰物，用以模仿冬季结冰时的清香，但我想，他怕是醉翁之意不在酒。”  
他伸手依次打开盛放香料的瓷瓶挨个的闻，一边随口向亮解释道，“这古方一开始是皇室御用，不传男子，源氏后才流传至贵族家庭。同一种薰物，配方不会有大差别，但即便用料相同，也会因为比例上的微妙差别产生不同的味道，香气也有浓有淡。他应是想借此机会找到斋王的配方。”  
前来拜会长辈，亮自然不会带刀，被吹雪暗暗制止了几次以后，只蹙着眉头看他调香。不多时，周围的人声忽然淡了。他抬头去看，发现短短一瞬间，连身处之地的季节都变换了，空中飘落的绯樱正如他幼年与师范同来时一样。  
他忍不住再看吹雪，对方依然慢悠悠的问，“峰谷先生坐在哪儿？”  
这个问题足够让亮彻底冷静下来，他喃喃道，“你看不见他……”  
“我看不见。”吹雪把调了蜜的香料搓成丸，放在盒子里，直视着他的双眼，“来这里两日，我未曾见过你以外的人。”  
亮只觉得浑身发冷。他竟然一路上都没有发现吹雪的异常，把他带进了这样一个地方来！  
吹雪倒一点都不急，小巧的香盒被他放在桌上，片刻后，又伸手打开，“这种香都是春末的时候制作，发酵一年，来年使用。”他取了一丸扳开，托在掌心闻了闻，“不过这位先生执念甚深，已经替我们完成了。”  
“带我去他面前吧。”

峰谷先生面前一如上次见面时，摆了一整套做工精细的器具。吹雪故技重施，让亮带着摸了一遍，自行开始燃香。  
吹雪这次用的方法与上次不同，亮只能从他的动作里看出这是更为庄重的仪式。他那件和服似女式般有着华美的长袖，动作虽轻，依然能听见衣料拂过桌面发出的细微声响。  
香炭被埋入香灰中，又垫上雕工细致的银叶片，最后才放上那枚新调制出的香丸。吹雪与亮并肩而坐，单手拢着袖子奉香。片刻后，他手中的香炉微微一顿，忽然变得极轻，他便收回手，将香炉放在一边。  
在峰谷先生接过香炉后，亮嗅到一股幽静的冷香，正是记忆中斋王带来的味道。有着和他同样感受的还有峰谷先生。老人露出餍足的笑，缓缓闭上眼。以他为中心，春色渐淡，越过了夏秋，整个庭院霎时间都覆盖上了皑皑白雪。  
看出亮眼含惊讶，吹雪问道，“又看到了什么？”  
“很大的雪……”  
吹雪竟然笑了，“京都的雪不算罕见，但若积成雪景却要靠缘分。可惜了，若是真雪，就可以带你去看雪金阁。”  
亮没想到他这个时候还有心思走神，“你不是还有事情想问吗？”  
“我想，我已经知道答案了。”  
话音刚落，峰谷先生满足的放下香炉，“与时节相配，实在绝妙——”老人闭上眼，在庭院中忽地化作一缕紫黑色的烟。  
亮愣愣的注视着面前空荡荡的庭院，忽地被惊鹿的声音惊醒，这才觉得热浪滚滚袭来，自己依然身在盛夏的庭院里。  
吹雪斜倚着看他，脸上带着些微的笑，“你也明白了，是吗？”  
亮忽然觉得心跳漏了一拍，局促的说，“啊，好像……结束了。”  
那块香也正好燃尽了。吹雪用香铲轻轻拨弄着灰烬，淡淡答道，“是啊，结束了。”


	20. Chapter 20

章二十  
后来亮才从师范那里得知，峰谷先生在他拜访后的某个夜晚溘然长逝，已由家族里的后辈料理完后事。联系不上的那段时间里，他正在参加故友的葬礼。  
亮对这位长辈只有一面之缘，悲伤并没有持续太久，很快就把重心放在他一度忽略的“那种东西”上。看到那缕烟气，他就明白是自己大意了。一直以来，他都拿这仿佛无处不在的东西当成是什么力量的残余，没想到其实是某种存在的“触须”……他早该想到的，这家伙从对吹雪下手开始就是已有预谋，这次不过是把主意打到他身上去了。  
要说他们在这件事上的共同点，只有看得到并追查过，亮不由得留了个心眼，试着联系了一下爱德——为了跑节目，他在圈子里认识的人远胜亮和吹雪。  
“真难得，你竟然会主动联系我。”对方倒是回国了，可不知道在忙什么，电话响了很久才接。  
亮三言两语的把事情说了一下，直截了当的问，“近日来东京可有什么奇怪的事情发生？”  
爱德知道事情的严重性，沉吟了片刻，“有几个合作过的同行联系不上了，别的事情我也没有关心。”  
这种事，不可能是没有理由发生的，但爱德显然没有花心思，想必也问不出什么。亮想了想，临收线前多嘴了一句，“那……你查的事情有头绪了吗？”  
电话那头彻底沉默了。爱德好一会才道，“没有……”他似是自言自语，“斋王……你真的还活着吗？”  
那位赠予他塔罗牌的旧友，竟然叫斋王？亮第一次听他提起那位失踪的朋友，几乎疑心是自己听错了，可不待他问，对方已经挂断电话，再打去也无人接听了。

亮只能把这件事也放在待查的计划里，做了详细的安排。吹雪已经看不到了，上次的事情好在没出大问题，他却不敢把吹雪再带出去一起追查，正不知道该如何说明的时候，独自在外暂居的神鸟姬忽然出现在了他的家中。  
“丸藤君！”她带着周身的伤，碧色的眼睛里满是慌乱，亮被她抓住了手臂，几乎被鸟爪抓伤。  
青年克制着周身的气息，却见人面鸟身的女人垂下眼泪。她悲切的呼喊，“我看见了，我看见了！他就在您和主人身边！”  
本来应该问她看见的“他”是什么，但亮几乎在她开口的同时后背一冷，他心神一动，用以抵御的符纸立刻飞出，层层叠叠在二人上方组成牢固的屏障。转瞬间便被不知从何处降下的天雷劈散了。不光是神鸟姬，连被抓着的他都被过了一道电，好在有所阻隔，亮只感觉心脏一麻，半个身子都是木的。神鸟姬承担了主要的伤害，华美的羽翼上尽是焦黑。  
虽对术法一类并无自信，但是到了这种程度，已不属于正常的范畴。亮毫不犹豫的捂住神鸟姬的嘴，“不要说，也不要想。”他等待着怀中的式神平静呼吸，心里却已是惊涛骇浪。神鸟姬之前只言明自己想趁着这段时间去追查一些事情，他没有放在心上，可如今归来，竟然带回一个不容说出的秘密吗？  
亮把神鸟姬安置在附近的神社，请相识的神官代为照料，看式神趴伏在地上的模样，不禁茫然的想，又一条线索断掉了。  
可事已至此，无论神鸟姬不能明言的东西到底是不是与之相关，他只能按部就班的查下去。他平生第一次撒谎，告诉吹雪神鸟姬受了重伤，她都如此，何况已经失去力量的吹雪，便把他留在安全的地方和优介作伴，自己一股脑的扎进了杂乱的线索与事件里。  
虽然发生了那么多不算愉快的事情，但亮心里并没有抵触的感觉。他要做的事情终于有了头绪，而吹雪也不再表露出之前那种尖锐的态度，和善的同他说话，偶尔开些无伤大雅的玩笑，甚至天天跟着优介跑去酒吧，眼见着就要把优介调酒师的招牌给挂到自己身上去了。  
每次归来时，亮都能看到褐发青年的微笑，听到那句优介从不对他说的“欢迎回来”，心中不甚明晰的那道念头像是终于有了合适的机会破土发芽。他忍不住想，我难道是喜欢上了吹雪吗？  
他这么个说一不二行动力超强的人，第二天就在回家途中就抽空绕路去了书店，买了一堆恋爱相关书籍在咖啡厅看了半个下午，在咖啡的苦香里确定了心意，当机立断的学着书里写的办法，笨拙的朝吹雪示好。  
从旁敲侧击的问吹雪的喜好开始，他无师自通的学会了转播吹雪妹妹明日香的近况，后来更天赋惊人的借着他对优介的了解，挑友人不想出门的时候约吹雪去看电影。  
旁观的优介忍无可忍，找了个机会把亮堵在厨房里，“你们昨天看的电影说了什么还记得吗？”  
亮努力回忆，半晌无果，又被问了个问题，“那吹雪昨天穿的什么？”  
“一件浅咖啡色的短袖衬衫，绣了米色的花纹……”亮答道一半，才迟钝的反问回去，“怎么突然问这个？”  
优介面色平静，“看看你栽的有多深。”他一贯喜欢大惊小怪，这样说话连亮都忍不住站的更直了，他想反驳，可优介也没说错，只好侧开脸避开友人探寻的视线。  
这个反应就更让优介恨铁不成钢了，“不是吧，真的对他有意思？”  
亮苍白的反驳在他面前毫无意义，“……我只是答应了要保护他而已。”  
“理由呢？”  
看优介不饶人的样子，亮忍不住捶了他一拳，“对，就是你想的那样。都是单身不可以吗？”  
优介龇牙咧嘴的揉肩膀，“当然了，他之前那么多相好的贵妇大小姐的，何况你也不是吧！”  
没等亮再接话，吹雪在外面敲了敲门，“方便让我进去拿个东西吗？”  
亮的心跳一瞬间飞快，优介看他的样子就知道白说了，黑着脸把门拉开，头也不回的跑掉，“你们聊，我看店去了！”  
吹雪扶着拉门，还有心情关照他一句，“走慢点，别忘东西，包旁边我替你放了‘口粮’。”然后转过头来微笑，“我拿瓶酒……亮要一起吗？”  
这哪有拒绝的理由？两个人当即顺了优介藏的好酒，跑到屋顶上吹风喝酒。

夕日欲颓，火烧云将大半片天空都染成瑰丽的橙红色。这是夏日常见的景色，可无论看上多少次都美的波澜壮阔，令人心折。  
吹雪坐稳后就给自己倒了杯伏特加，也不加冰，就端在手里慢慢的喝。亮本来也想倒他拿的那瓶，可到底还没理智全无，看了眼度数，手僵硬的悬在半空。没等他下定决心，吹雪已经塞了个瓷瓶到他手里，“杨梅酒，我自己酿的。”  
为了方便，他们上来就拎了个冰桶，带了两个杯子，几瓶酒，是以亮也只好“暴殄天物”的把那小瓷瓶里面的酒倒在玻璃杯里。那是一种比残阳更艳丽的色泽，亮不合时宜的想到血，尝了一口才发现几乎没有酒味，反而有一种自然的酸甜。说是酒，更像是饮料。  
“之前闲的时候试着做的，会不会太甜了？”  
亮低头又啜饮一口，摇摇头，“还好，喝起来很舒服。”  
吹雪轻轻说了句“那就好”，就出神的盯着酒杯不再开口了。  
难得的独处时间，亮不想浪费在彼此的沉默里，但吹雪看来并没有开口的意思，又有点享受宁静的气氛，以至于吹雪开口的时候他差点没听清，好一会才反应过来对方问了句神鸟姬的状况。  
“伤势恢复的很快，大概再过几日就能来看你了。”亮没有答假话，可神鸟姬自那以后就时刻处于危险之中——无论是她自己还是亮都不晓得到底什么程度才是禁句，为了不再招致天雷，只能一概不提。这件事至今还是亮心里压着的一块沉甸甸的石头。  
吹雪飘忽的应了声，依然只留给亮一个英俊的侧脸，仿佛先前那个微笑的青年被抽去了魂魄。亮有心等他说话，不知不觉就把那瓷瓶中的酒尽数入了肚。  
等吹雪结束了那漫长的出神后，才发现身旁的人早已不胜酒力，靠在一旁沉沉睡去。他一时忍俊不禁，叹气道，“怎么比明日香酒量还差……她喝了一瓶也没有像你这样。”可说归说，他脸上的神色依然是淡的，打开冰桶，给自己的杯子里加了块冰。  
纵使是他，这样的高度酒下去数杯也不能全无影响，可自从上次在优介那里醉过一次，他明白心里那些猜测与恐惧只有这样才能适当的宣泄出来。他索性任酒意上脸，撑着下巴观察起旁边的青年。  
对于现在的他而言，整个城市像是一座庞大的孤岛，漂浮在漆黑的海面上。他冥冥之中预感到山雨欲来，却没有对抗的手段和头绪，只能日复一日的呆在亮替他安排的地方，接受他的“保护”。  
想到这个词，吹雪脸上的烦躁几乎要透过他努力克制的情绪，凝成什么实质性的东西。  
一开始亮曾向他道歉，为误会他看不见，这件事其实他听进去了。该说什么呢，他从小练习到大的功夫还算说得过去，连这位都骗了过去？褐发的青年冷冷的勾动唇角，嘲笑着自己。他借着酒意，凑近了亮，轻声说，“你可真是个笨蛋啊。”  
睡着的亮也不晓得梦见了什么，竟然在睡梦中喃喃道，“吹雪……能一直这样下去就好了……”他的口气轻而期待，仿佛洁白绵软的棉花糖。  
回答他的只有吹雪一瞬间彻底失去表情的脸。他近乎于阴郁的注视着面前青年，想，原来是这样。那样无条件的帮助与示好，那样尽心尽力，原来是因为这个。他垂下眼，本来的戒备与警惕忽然就全部收进了壳子里，只留下孤零零的天上院吹雪一个人。他微微佝偻着背，用一种平时绝对不会被人看见的姿势抱住了自己的膝盖，轻声道，“就算是这样，被个男人保护，被迫面对自己只能拖后腿的感觉也绝对不好啊……”


	21. Chapter 21

章二十一  
自那个傍晚后，吹雪反而觉得事情棘手起来。自他少时离开那个牢笼一般的地方，就没再过过这种憋屈的日子，可无论如何，既然明白了那份心情，无论如何也无法视若不见，因此更加麻烦。  
他的人生里，除了妹妹以外，没有特别稳定的关系，而亮这种俨然要更进一步发展的甚至不在思考的范畴内。可不说他承蒙对方数次关照，就算只是一面之缘，他天生的个性在那儿，也不会贸然拒绝。  
这般难熬的日子没过几天，早出晚归的亮破天荒的等吹雪起床了还在家里，问他今天有没有空，“明日香说学校里有点事……要一起过去吗？”  
吹雪把这话颠来倒去的念了两三遍，发现确实没有听错，登时觉得如坠冰窖。他不动声色的应了下来，掌心却被指甲掐出几个深深的印记。他事出有因才不和明日香接触的，可那到底是他血脉相连的妹妹，有事不去联系他，反而拜托个认识没多久的男人……算怎么回事？片刻后他又无可奈何的打消了那毫无意义的“责难”。说到底，还是因为他这个没用的哥哥，才不得不如此为之……  
想到这，他忍不住去观察了一下亮。对方应该只看得出他不是很热情，但想破脑袋也不会猜到他竟然是在介意这种事情。这样也好，褐发的青年不自觉的露出亮常有的微微皱眉的表情，这种心情说出来，他怕是连最后一丁点的面子也要丢掉了。

时值八月，放假最晚的系学生也已走光了，只有少数还有课题的还申请了留校，整个校园显得格外空旷。亮来的次数多了，显得熟门熟路，特意挑了阴凉的地方带吹雪走，七拐八绕的绕到了某栋楼下。  
吹雪被太阳晒得头昏，对路也记得不熟，早就不知道自己在哪里了。可楼前那个少年却是有印象的。他有一头栗子色的短发，在阳光下明媚耀眼的不得了，站在那里对空气手舞足蹈的，表情生动，一看就是在和什么“人”说话。  
大概也是这场景太稀奇，亮跟着看了一眼，忽然叹了口气，直接走过去打了声招呼，“好久不见。”  
那少年也很热络的朝他挥手，“啊啊，是那天的小哥！”  
原来不是认识的。吹雪琢磨片刻，知道亮和他想的一样，是觉得这少年站在那太不收敛，让他小心一点——校园里也不是完全没有人的，这种事教不知道的人看到终归是个麻烦。可他没想到活泼的少年仔细的打量着亮，语出惊人，“放心啦，这里没有你追查的东西。”看表情，被他吓到的不止吹雪自己。  
就算是亮与神鸟姬，追查那隐藏的愈来愈好的烟气的时也只能先从不寻常的事情里筛选，再去逐一判断是否有那东西的参与，可这少年竟然能一眼看透。吹雪不禁想，这到底是什么人？  
看出他们的疑惑，少年抓了抓了头发，“哎呀，这个要怎么说，每个人看到的都不一样嘛！”他说归说，还是耐下心解释道，“城市上空从半年前起就笼罩着一层很薄的雾气，最近越来越浓了。学校有我和尤贝尔在，暂时还没问题。”说到这他又比划着头顶，“那个雾气是灰色的，又泛点红——啊，就像那个人抽的烟一样！”  
被指的人是吹雪。亮看他不知何时竟点了烟，脸上有点无奈的表情。  
吹雪倒是很自在的咬着烟和少年眨眼，对方却不解风情的大喊：“不能在化学楼前面抽烟的，被克罗洛斯教授看到就完蛋了！”  
果不其然，上面听到声音开了扇窗户，探出个脑袋朝他们吼：“那边那几个学生——”  
少年惨叫一声“完了完了”扭头就跑，亮和吹雪对视一眼，也只好一路狂奔跟上去。

吹雪疏于锻炼，一边跑一边喘，“亮不认识他吗？”刚才那少年虽然和他热络的聊了几句，可好似并不知道他的姓名。  
“有过一面之缘。”亮拽了他一把防止他掉队，“不过我弟弟和他关系不错，时常能……嗯，知道一些有关他的事情。他叫做游城十代。”  
十代的声音远远地从前面飘过来，“原来小哥是翔的哥哥，难怪你们身上的气息有些熟悉——”他抽空回头看了一眼，忽然说，“另一个是明日香的哥哥啊！”  
这会已经跑到了僻静处，十代也就停下脚步来，“明日香完全看不见，我还以为她哥哥一定也是普通人。”  
这已经超越两个大人的理解范围了。吹雪难以置信的问，“你连这种事情都知道？”  
十代觉得他大惊小怪，“对啊，看一眼就明白了。”他有些心不在焉，喃喃道，“到法老王的地盘了，今天难道不在吗？”原来还是有目的的逃跑。他晾着两个大人，蹲下身学了几声猫叫，不多时跑来一只皮毛油光水滑的橘猫，十代就掏出一袋小鱼干喂它。  
亮闭上眼等了一会，忽然明白过来什么，斟酌着词句问，“那雾气联系的东西是什么，你方便回答吗？”  
十代埋头逗猫，头也不回的答道，“是一个愿望。”  
“愿望？”  
少年把手里的小鱼干都倒干净，扫弄着猫咪的下巴，看橘猫餍足的眯起眼靠在他掌心，干脆拿来举了个现成的例子，“法老王饿了想要填饱肚子，困了就会找地方睡觉，这是本能。那愿望想要自己被实现，也是很正常的吧。”  
吹雪还想再问，亮却示意他不要说话，非常正式的朝背对他们的少年道谢，拉着吹雪离开了。

“那孩子看的恐怕比任何人都要清楚，怎么不问清楚再走？”  
亮小声答，“我第一次见他的时候完全没有发现他拥有这样的力量，就像……我当初见你，也不晓得你能看见。”  
吹雪不知道亮怎么忽然提起这个话题，可他俨然也惦念着那少年说的话，便顺着亮的话继续道，“那是因为我的‘渔网’，撤掉以后就会像那次一样——我们的力量在伯仲之间，彼此倾轧会产生漩涡，就能感知到了。”  
“他也是差不多的情况，所以我刚才特别感受了一下。”亮慎重的回答，“闭上眼才能发现前方有两个巨大的漩涡，无论是空气中还是自身具有的灵力，都不由自主的被吸引牵扯。我方才道谢，不光是为了十代告诉我们他看到的东西，也为了感谢他压制了身旁的守护者。你看不见，那位……已经流露出很明显的敌意了。”吹雪不晓得，可他还记得神鸟姬提起这事时降下的天雷。虽然少年答得巧妙，可知道的人就会明白这是在刀锋上跳舞，无怪乎对方的敌意那么大。  
“况且，和你我不同，他只是个普通人，凑巧能看见罢了。不应该把他牵扯进来。”亮这样淡淡总结道。  
无论是自愿还是被迫，他和吹雪都已经在追查的这条路上越走越远。这是不能回头也不能后悔的，因为，只要伸出过一次手，就再也回不去原来的世界了。  
话说到这样的程度，吹雪只能叹了口气，出神的注视着自己的手掌，“既然他的能力达到了这样的程度，眼中的世界一定是‘本质’吧。他说我能看见，恐怕就像当时以符纸测试的一般——”他没有把话说完，但两个人都明白言外之意。那份流逝了的力量，一定还存在在吹雪身上。  
结合到那个有关“愿望”的说法，亮不禁问，“吹雪，难道你——”  
“亮，哥哥，你们到的好早。”少女轻快的声音打断了青年的问话，她好奇的看着两个男人，“怎么就站在这里说话，不找个阴凉地？”  
吹雪没给亮追问下去的机会，痛心疾首的问妹妹，“这才多久没见，我已经排到亮后面去了。”  
明日香瞪大了眼睛，“哥哥才是，这么久又跑到哪里去了。”  
兄妹俩说着闲话，亮颇有些无所适从，眼见也插不进话，头一低便跑去帮明日香搬东西。他走的动作很轻，明日香忙着数落哥哥一时没有发现，吹雪却注意到了，应付了几句便转过话题问，“一个人在学校还好吗？”  
“挺好的，亮来看望弟弟的时候也会把你给的东西捎过来……真是的，哥哥，你最近到底在忙什么呀。”  
原来用的是这样的理由。吹雪若有所思的看了一眼教学楼，含糊的回答道，“是工作上的事情。”  
这种说法用的多了，明日香也拿他没办法，又提起一桩事，“前几天外祖父打电话过来问我什么时候放假，有空的话回去住几天……说起来，哥哥离家以后，就没回去过了。”少女轻轻问，“今年要和我一起回去吗？”  
吹雪眼神有些飘忽。外祖父的家吗，他和明日香不同，对那个地方的记忆并不算太深刻，但现在想来，确实该过去走一遭……  
“哥哥！”  
“好啊，我也很怀念明日香穿巫女服的样子呢。”他哈哈笑着，答应了下来。  
明日香嗔怪的拍了他一下，这才后知后觉好久没有听见亮的声音，回头去找才发现他正搬着一摞书下来，脸色顿时有些红，“真是的，亮说哥哥要来帮忙我才答应让你们过来的……”说着就自己跑去要接手。  
亮让了一下，“挺重的，我来吧。”他说话一直都客客气气，但明日香也不太敢与他起争执，只能埋怨的瞪自家哥哥。  
眼刀虽不打紧，真把妹妹惹的较真起来就麻烦了。被无声催促了好久的人这才懒洋洋的分了一半的书，“啊，果然很重。你们导师怎么这个天要你们整理办公室？”  
明日香咬了咬嘴唇，“没有啦，本来是要放几天的。但听说交流的学生已经到了，不能总占着人家的位置，我就先收拾一下。”  
“这样啊。”吹雪掂量着手里的书，“就这么多吗？”  
亮点点头，“楼上有个长发的男人站在进门的位置，我问天上院的书在哪里他就指给我看，已经都带下来了。”  
明日香疑惑地“啊”了一声，“我下楼的时候怕有人误进锁了门，怎么会有人在那里……”  
“是同学吗？”吹雪和亮对视了一眼，表情有些凝重。  
“同学里没有长发的男生呀！”  
吹雪把书找了个干净的地方摞下，“明日香，在这里不要动，我和亮去看一眼。”说罢，不等少女拒绝，两个男人快步冲上了楼。  
那长发的男人已经不见了踪影，只有夏日罕见的大风鼓起窗帘，露进一室的阳光。亮定睛一看，那原本放了书的桌子上多了个小巧的木牌，上面写着一个他既陌生又熟悉的名字。  
斋王琢磨。


	22. Chapter 22

章二十二  
自亮开始追查“愿望”以来，就再也没有时间陪优介一边吃垃圾食品一边看电视节目。这几天优介好不容易又拖来一个人陪着看爱德那档节目，看到一半竟然也准备跑了。他不甘心的拍着沙发扶手，“去哪儿？亮说家里有结界比较安全，最好别出门来着。”  
吹雪回他一个笑，口气慢悠悠的，“约会。”  
优介把眼睛瞪圆了，“啊？”他噌的站起来，指着吹雪“你”了半天没说出话，就看吹雪漫不经心的喷了点古龙水，真是一身出门的行头。他摸不准亮现在是个什么意思，更何况被追的人也没有一定要在他朋友这棵树上吊死的道理，他这个知情人只能和自个儿生气，把堪堪出口的话给咽回去。  
吹雪倒是没想到居然还能被他放过，稀奇的多看他一眼。不过优介都不提了，他当然也不会往枪口上撞，临走前挑了个最保险的话题，“爱德随时有事要回国，他的节目都提前录了一个月的以防突发情况，实在拉不到人代班才会放。他现在联系不上，播的都不晓得是哪年的老黄历，有事也早就解决了。你也能看得见，怎么会害怕这种东西。”  
“这事我又控制不了。”伶牙俐齿的青年难得的少话，他深吸了一口气，“不许告诉亮啊！”  
“什么？”  
青年眼神有些飘忽，“我害怕那些东西才拽着你们看这件事。”  
吹雪被他认真的样子逗笑了，装模作样的伸出小指，“嗯，要拉钩吗？”  
回答他的是优介用力砸来的抱枕。

走在阳光下，吹雪又一次觉得些微的眩晕。果然是最近都没怎么出门的缘故，他都快不适应了。他作了小小的检讨，却毫无悔过之心，叫了出租车直接回事务所。  
因为十代的话，亮好像有了新的方向，一股脑的扎进追查的事情里，回来以后也不知道是太累，亦或继续他那要保护人的想法，对吹雪讳莫如深。可他不说，吹雪也不是就没有办法知道了。他趁着亮不在联系了以前的客人，先是赔礼道歉，再是逐一约了时间见面，很快就把近日来的情况摸了个清楚——虽然他自己打死也不承认，这都是在亮外出时才做的。  
事务所前几次来的时候就亲力亲为的打扫过，还换上了新鲜的花。今日他没有约客人，进了办公室就解开了衬衫的上面两颗纽扣，倒进了老板椅里。办公桌上摊了好几叠文件，他伸手够了一份，上面赫然斋王琢磨的个人资料。  
斋王不是个常规的姓氏，这原本是伊势神宫内代替皇室侍奉天照大神的巫女才能拥有的头衔。亮也许不清楚，但吹雪看到斋王琢磨可供人查到的资料就明白了，和他自己一样，都是后来做出来让人放心的。  
原本是孤儿，又故意改了这么个姓氏，吹雪几乎是瞬间就猜到了他的身份。此刻，看着资料里的长发男人，虽不相识，心中却几乎生出一种熟悉感。他是为了什么来的？虽然他和明日香随的是外祖父的姓氏，可发生过的事情就像墨水滴入水杯一般，哪怕彻底融入进去也会留下痕迹，真的要查总能查到他们同前代斋王的联系……专门跑到明日香那里，难道是为了示威吗？  
他有节奏的敲击着扶手，换了一份来看。这是某位红颜知己偷偷给他的，娟秀的字迹写着，“斋王是个很低调的占卜师。与吹雪君不同，他除此以外什么也不会，但占卜的事情就一定会应验。他占卜用的是一副塔罗牌，别的工具似乎没见过……父亲对他非常信任，每逢大事都要慎重地请他来，可我总觉得同他相处起来不怎么舒服——”后面笔锋一转，写满了小女儿家的纤细心思，他看完微微一笑，放在手边准备稍后回信，又捡了份翻开。  
这份查的人却不是斋王，而是忽然失踪的爱德•菲利克斯。前面都是些废话，吹雪并不关心他在英国的爵位与家世，一目十行的扫过去，终于看到了自己想看的东西。  
爱德原本就经常出入上流社交圈，这种身份，私下里相信通灵之事不管在哪个国家都算不上稀奇，可他在三年前忽然一意孤行的来了东京，并迅速的半路出家，自己成了通灵者中的一员，这就很让人惊讶了。而且……他以找人为由，带着旧友留给他的塔罗牌去做了一档节目。  
这事吹雪略有了解，这档节目的启动资金是爱德自己出的，团队也由他自己出资请来的，所以，姑且可以认为，那位给他塔罗牌的旧友真实存在，他确实是为了找人。  
看到这里，吹雪又把红颜知己的信展开，把那句“他占卜用的是一副塔罗牌”横在眼前，轻轻的笑了。爱德人缘不错，因为贵族的身份也时常出入贵妇大小姐们的社交圈，只是他恐怕永远不明白，一个尚未成家的外人以那种姿态，是无法介入这个圈子的。  
褐发的青年擦了一根火柴，把捏在手里的信纸点燃了。他隔着火光出神的想，斋王……斋王……占卜的本质是“预知”，这个男人大概就是现任斋王、那位名为美寿知的巫女找上门来的原因吧。  
她说得对，这是他命中注定的劫。

亮刚到家，发现优介心事重重的坐在餐桌前。他看了一眼禁闭的房门，口气里一点惊讶的成分都没有，“吹雪还没回来吗？”  
优介被他吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛，“你晓得他自己跑出了啊。”  
岂止是跑出去，他连吹雪在查斋王的事情都晓得。东京虽大，但两个人都在查同一件事的时候，即便方向不同手段各异，总能察觉到对方的存在。今天，大概就是摊牌的时候了。  
想到这件事，亮心情就不大美丽，更不要提优介神秘兮兮的拽着他说了一通吹雪出去是为了约会——哪怕知道只是拿来糊弄人的说辞，他心里还是轻轻的揪起一块。  
他送走去酒吧的优介，等了好久才忽然想起，其实吹雪也未必一定要再回到这里……  
开门的声音打断了他的思绪，吹雪面色如常的走到他面前，笑着说了句，“怎么灯也不开？”  
亮静静地注视着他，想，前几日他都会说上一句“我回来了”，今日如此，果然无论是他还是吹雪，都已不准备再粉饰太平。他交叉双手，自顾自的岔开话题，“前几日联系爱德时，他无意中透露了那位朋友叫‘斋王’……伊势的巫女虽然深居简出，但总有主持祭典露面的机会，他要找的，只能是上次我看见的男人。”他紧扣的双手昭示着主人难得的不平静，“斋王这个姓氏，本身并不存在。斋王琢磨一定是他自己改的名字。”  
这么个重磅炸弹炸弹扔在吹雪面前，他也不紧不慢，两个人就着窗外橙红的夕阳对视，彼此都在对方的脸上读到一丝了然。于是吹雪不再笑，用近乎于冷淡的声音交换情报，“嗯，他是个孤儿。一同流浪的妹妹七岁时被带去了伊势神宫，他自此销声匿迹，数年后才改头换面的作为占卜师重新出现——是爱德将他推荐给现在的客人们的。”  
“我相信你也知道了，他只拥有‘预知’的力量。”亮把那块写着名字的木牌拿出来，“即便不是真名，名字也是咒，和他存在着联系。我请神鸟姬看过，两者确实以淡淡的烟气相连，可以坦言，他与‘愿望’必定直接相关。但是我不明白他的愿望到底是什么。”  
即使是现在，他依然只能在知道对方愿望的前提下去破解这烟气的束缚，可如今斋王琢磨到底想了什么他是一点头绪也没有。亮试着猜测道，“我听闻过斋王的甄选过程。战后主持葵祭的已是平民女子，他是因为自己被带走的妹妹才许愿了力量吗？”  
吹雪神情奇异的看了他一眼，“为什么要这么想？你弄错了因果。只有身具灵力的孩子才会被选中成为斋王。过去斋王在皇族女性中选拔，是因为天皇一脉源自天照大神，皇女大多灵力强大，因此才能主持祭祀。后来皇子改姓，贵族间相互通婚，这种源于血脉的力量开枝散叶流入民间，才有了所谓的平民女子出任斋王的说法。她上次深夜造访，数次提及看见了命运的轨迹交汇，那种预知的能力，一定和斋王琢磨一样，是天生的。”  
亮的声音听起来有些艰涩，“所以，代代传承着神社的贵族家庭更容易被选为斋王……吗。”  
“啊，就是这样。”吹雪毫不避讳的微笑道，“如果明日香也继承了母亲大人的那份力量，现在端坐在伊势神宫供奉天照大神的就不一定是那个女孩了。”  
神鸟姬说一切如他所猜测的那般，果真是如此……亮被那无所谓的微笑刺伤了双眼，猛地站起身抓住吹雪的衣领，“前任的斋王无故失踪，时年十二岁的斋王美寿知被迫接下重任……你也因此被迫带妹妹远走东京。这种事……这种事！为什么还能笑着说出来！”吹雪明面上的资料根本看不出他带着妹妹费尽心思的度过一段窘迫的时光，也没人晓得他去为吉田组做事是为生计所迫，但亮是知晓了这一切再去看的，因此格外的……心疼。  
然而他的手被不耐烦的拽开了，“这同你应该没什么关系吧。”  
亮声音有些哑，“我说过要保护你的。”  
吹雪冷冷的看着他，此时此刻，他的表情终于完全的收了起来，只剩下那张线条锐利的脸。他的唇抿的很薄，像锋利的琴弦，吐出的话语也要割伤人一般，“我有什么理由接受你的保护？就因为看不见了吗——还是说，就因为你喜欢我？”  
暗示过无数次的感情在这种时候被点破，亮几乎哑口无言，好一会才艰难的回答。“这是我自己的决定，确实不该给你造成负担。”可他并不因此而退缩，“神鸟姬给我看过你幼年的景象……”他尚未说完，吹雪的眼神亦如刀锋一般，他浑然不觉，直视着吹雪的双眼，“斋王在任期间不得婚嫁，你管她叫斋王大人的时候，知道她是自己的母亲吗？”  
“你到底要说什么？”  
“我想，有这种经历的你大概不会相信这种感情……但我确实是认真的喜欢着你。” 说出这句话，亮的表情近乎释然，“近日来强迫你留在这里很抱歉，如若还有什么不能释怀的地方，今日一并同我算完吧。”  
那双孔雀绿色的眼睛在夕阳下灼灼生辉，仿佛被点燃了一簇火焰，“我是来与你告别的。”


	23. Chapter 23

章二十三  
那日丸藤亮告别的话语，后来仍时常在吹雪心底徘徊。  
“我粗略定了几个地点，经过逐一排查大概能确定力量源头的所在了。吹雪，我希望……你能好好的。借此离开这个世界对你来说不是坏事。”  
他拿着棋子，若有所思，有节奏的敲击着地板。虽然注视着纵横交错的棋盘，心思却始终分了三分在那直来直去的青年身上。  
同他下棋的老人见他这副模样知道他无心于此，也把自己落子的速度放慢了，同这个自幼时起就没见过几面的外孙闲话，“明日香是女孩，不能继承神社，你也真的不愿意回来吗？”  
吹雪眨了眨眼，很快从自己的心思里抽身，脸上的笑容无懈可击，“我好不容易才从学校混毕业，可不想再回去读几年书。古日语也好，祭典仪式也好，都太繁琐了。”  
老人明知他是睁着眼睛说瞎话，此时也只能望着他叹气。  
吹雪换了个姿势，半倚半靠的用余光扫了一眼来参拜的游客。这是明日香度过童年的地方，他倒是没有太多的印象——他和明日香都是随的外祖父，也就是面前这位老人的姓氏。老人家是德高望重的神官，主持着天上院家传承了近千年的神社。本来神社还该继续在这个家族里流传下去，但他的女儿被选为上一任的斋王，而他没有别的孩子……思绪至此，吹雪寻了个空朝穿着助勤巫女服的明日香挥手——夏日的祭典繁多，游客也不少，除了被他带走躲藏的那几年，明日香有空就会回来帮忙。  
他看着妹妹的身影，不合时宜的想，她与母亲实在很不像。从接走明日香的那天起，他就是个“不靠谱的大哥”，从没做过什么好榜样。然而随着年龄增长，明日香身上那种陌生的坚定与严肃也与日俱增，这不像他，也不像明日香从未见过的母亲……难道是像他们素未谋面的父亲吗？从认真又死脑筋来看，他倒像是丸藤亮的亲妹妹，也难怪会聊得来。  
老人由着他胡思乱想，手底下的棋却一步不让，等吹雪回过神来的时候只能笑着投子认输，“不行，完全下不过您。”  
注视着他的眼睛有着老年人特有的浑浊，可其中的关心与担忧是不作假的。吹雪笑着打哈哈，心里却很清楚这份感情是为的什么。比起明日香，他才是更像母亲的那一个……不光是容貌，不省心的程度也不逞多让。但是有些事，既然已经这么做了，就没有后悔的理由。他带着若有似无的笑，似是无意般打断了老人接下来的话，“把明日香送到我也就完成任务了，等吃完晚饭就回去。”  
老人摇头不语，任他笑嘻嘻的坐在那儿收拾棋盘，离开时却在他肩膀上按了一下，“有人对你如此照拂，切莫不要辜负啊。”

这是个小插曲，吹雪没太往心里去，到家洗澡的时候才想起来，可对着镜子看了又看，也没发现自己肩膀上有什么东西值得老人家特意出言关照。他仗着家里现在既没人也没式神，赤裸着上身回书房翻出种几乎没有实用价值的符咒——还是以前画来哄人用的。  
这个符咒唯一的功能就是以他的灵力构筑一道门，让本来看不见的人得以窥见另一个世界的一角。他毫不犹豫的贴在自己左肩上，看到了一枚藏青色的符号慢慢从皮肤下浮起来。  
那个图案，他是认识的。他住了半个多月的地方除了房主的姓氏门牌外就挂着一个刻了这个符号的木牌，他出于好奇问过优介，对方告诉他，这是那个规矩颇大的道场里类似名牌的东西。  
“差不多就是，这块地方是我的，来捣乱的别怪我把你剁了——之类的意思。”当时他还笑优介是不是最近改口味看了黑帮片，现在根本笑不出来。  
符纸上储存的灵力只有一息，很快便耗尽了，他按着那块又恢复光洁无瑕的皮肤，面无表情的想，这是什么时候打在他身上的？  
他回忆了很久，终于品出一些不对劲——他又是从什么时候起，默许那家伙以这种不容抗拒的方法介入他的生活？发现这件事的第一时间，他竟然感到的不是愤怒，而是某种更加难以概括的情感。  
丸藤亮……丸藤亮。他敢留这般重要的印记作为保护伞，敢毫不避讳问他怎么能笑着提起最灰暗的那段日子，怎么就不敢早点把话说出来？吹雪把那块皮肤按出一道红痕，咬牙切齿的想，他平生最恨有人以保护为名把他蒙在鼓里，什么叫“保护你是我自己决定的事”，你有考虑过我怎么想吗？

能够给他回答的人此时行走在漆黑的山洞里。他在漫长到几乎看不见尽头的道路里察觉到一丝气息，终于点燃了小小的提灯。豆大的火苗是幽蓝色的，缓慢的照亮了前方的路。  
亮试着倒了些水，发现看似水平的道路其实向下微微的倾斜，他一边走，一边计算距离，约莫到了山体的正中位置，道路前方出现了一座嵌在了山体里的鸟居。  
和大部分鸟居一样，那是整根的原木拼接制成，只漆了层清漆，在幽蓝的灯火下有一种别样的阴森与恐怖。鸟居是人间与神明居所的分界线，亮几乎是在那个瞬间就握住了刀柄，警惕的注视着隐隐传来叹息声的黑暗处。  
然而那叹息很快就消散了，静谧的空间中，一道少年的声音响了起来，“人类在命运前，卑微的如同尘埃……”  
“爱德？”亮往那提灯中注入更多的力量，将前方的道路照清，却只看见爱德在地上留下了什么的片段。气息不算太清晰，应当已是三四天前的事情。他上前了几步，仔细的寻找，终于在山石的夹缝里发现了一张塔罗牌。卡图上是正立的恶魔，据亮不多的了解，象征被束缚、堕落、恶意、屈服、欲望的俘虏和不可抗拒的诱惑。  
这是警告吗，亦或提示？他抬起提灯，谨慎的又前行了一段了。前方一如普通的神社，有着第二道鸟居，穿过后便进入一个巨大的山体空腔中。  
空腔大的惊人，约莫三层楼高，四周的山体有着粗略修整过的痕迹。与山体相比，地面的工程要更加精细，竟然覆盖了一层黑曜石的石板，上面刻着繁复的纹路。亮寻找了一块花纹最清晰的仔细辨认，只能识得这是某种失传了的符文，与他平日里学习使用的完全不属于一个体系，连推测都无从下手。  
但是、既然存在于此，就必然还遵循着这个世界的守则，如此庞大与细致的工程，一定也有与之相称的功效。这是一趟极为危险的行动，来之前亮就已经心知肚明，因此他离开前只告知了吹雪，也没有邀请神鸟姬提供助力。此时此刻，潜藏在他骨子里的那份坚定与果决终于显露无疑。  
他半蹲下身，将那盏点亮着不属于阳世火焰的提灯放在地上，仔细地检查了绑腿是否牢固，将那柄饮过血的名刀调整到最合适的位置，而后毫不犹豫的顺着花纹朝阵中冲去。  
和那日在十代面前感知到的东西一样，那里有着一个巨大的漩涡，源源不断的牵扯着周围的一切。就像他能感知到对方一般，那个存在也一定知晓了他的到来。在绝对的力量前，任何花招都毫无意义，他只能快一点、再快一点！  
百余步的距离在转瞬间被跨越，青年调整着自己的呼吸，在飞速的突刺中达到心技体合一的状态，毫不犹豫的以居合道拔刀，斩下。  
几乎是在同时，阵中的存在“苏醒”了。  
借着身后幽幽的光，亮认出那正是他第一次透过那些黑帮小弟看到的“影子”，匆匆一瞥间，只能看清体型介于少年与青年间。  
刀刃陷入了影子的身躯，他张大了嘴无声地发出尖啸，亮明明什么都没听见，却觉得鼓膜震的生疼。  
只短短一瞬，他判断出这影子没有明确的意识，但被如此攻击，显然对方也有自我防卫的本能。于是他在对方行动前略过了振落积血的动作，再度硬斩上一刀，借着对方的力道，迅速的向后跳开。  
那影子这才终于慢吞吞的有了行动的意思。亮警惕的注视着他从周围汲取力量，迅速的恢复被他斩出的伤口——居合与第二刀斩在了同样的位置，几乎将那影子劈成两半。可一息之间那道巨大的伤口便已恢复了大半，那影子按着自己的左肩，歪了下头，猛地朝亮所在的地方扑来。  
在影子以烟气凝成的刀刃与亮短兵相接的刹那，远在东京的优介手中的酒杯忽然掉落，砸在了地上，他顾不得满地的玻璃碎片，跪在地上，紧紧的抱着身体蜷缩成一团，周围的客人与服务员惊慌的去扶，发现他疼白了一张脸，几乎昏迷。  
这种感觉……是什么……  
有同样想法的不止他一个。亮在那影子动作前，察觉到了一丝熟悉与违和感，然而刀锋比思绪更快，没等他明确那不祥的预感是什么，他已陷入了烟气之中。  
无尽的黑暗包裹住他，无数的景象如同雪花从他眼前坠落、消散，他努力去看，其中竟然都是那些被实现过愿望的人们。  
那些被实现的愿望并非没有代价——亡者被永远的束缚在这张网中，而生者则被不断地夺取生命力与“运”……亮几乎被那些不知从多少人那里夺来的力量压垮，勉力支撑中，他忽然看见了吹雪的脸。他倏忽惊醒，重新握紧了手中的刀，拼了命的再度斩去。  
那影子被这一刀斩断了刀刃，未及消散的碎片深深的嵌入了亮的身体。滚烫的鲜血浇在影子上，又是一声让人头晕目眩的尖叫。  
亮咬牙站稳脚步，死死注视着黑影的动向，它却忽然的展开了一对巨大的翅膀，化作了漫天的鸟羽。庞大的力量失去了拘束，顿时在山体的空腔内弥漫开来，自发向着远方流去。亮想要去追，然而顺着力量的方向看去，竟一眼跨越了辽远的空间，与一个半面微笑半面流泪的男人“对视”了。  
失血的眩晕与震惊同时席卷了亮的心头——是斋王琢磨。


	24. Chapter 24

章二十四  
两种声音同时响起，像是什么拙劣的术法，一个邀请他“过来”一个告诫他“离开”，互相纠缠不分彼此，听起来煞是头疼。亮咬紧牙关，默默的将刀柄转向，可耳畔的声音仍在继续，亮谨慎的稳固心神，悄悄追寻那力量所往的方向，手中忽然有冰凉的湿意。  
是眼泪。他心中一惊，忽然就透过了那面目狰狞的男人看见了他的往事：年幼的斋王兄妹因为那与生俱来的能力被视为不祥的征兆，在孤儿院中饱受欺凌，只得流浪街头，过着食不果腹衣不蔽体的日子。最寒冷的那个冬天，身具灵力被伊势神宫占卜选中的美寿知忽然在睡梦中被带走。男人的记忆里，年幼的女孩哭喊着回头想抓住哥哥的手，男孩却因为冻僵的手脚连爬都爬不起来。亮站在他的视角去看，听到男人柔和的声音变得凶狠，他说，来人那冰冷嫌恶的目光，他这辈子也不会忘。  
柔和的声音又说，“美寿知因为这种力量，不得不被束缚在伊势神宫度过一生，而我却无能为力……”  
粗犷低沉的声音将他取而代之，冷冷的道，“我受够了藏头露面的为权贵作占卜，那些家伙时刻准备过河拆桥，和仅仅因为我们拥有力量就心生猜忌的蠢人都该去死——”  
男人猛地挥手斩断了他与丸藤亮之间的“对视”，声音无限的接近于疯狂：“倘若真的有神明，我也要一起毁灭掉！”  
亮抬手挡去力量四散引起的余波，眉头重重的拧了起来。他倒是不怕斋王琢磨，山体里留存的东西已经消散了，比起那不知正体的空壳，实实在在的人要好对付得多。但……伤势已经不能再拖了。  
身后小巧的提灯燃尽了，整个山洞中一丝光都看不见。他按着自己的伤口，终于支持不住，跪倒在地面上。黑曜石铺就的地面冰寒彻骨，失血过后的冷意一并袭来，只剩下伤口本身火燎一般作痛。他静静的等待了一会，这才用积攒的力气摸黑从随身的小急救包里拆出绷带与酒精，为自己简单处理伤口。  
为了分神，他逼迫自己岔开心思去想方才看到的那张网。吹雪也身在其中，他清晰的看见了与之相连的线……恐怕吹雪的能力就是因为这个才被夺取的。虽然没来及看清他的愿望，但是只要斩断，力量就能逐渐恢复……  
酒精刺激着伤口，是蚀骨钻心的疼。亮借着那份疼痛想，吹雪所经历的事情，恐怕比斋王好不到哪里去。他自己有幸生在普通的家庭中，后又被师范带走，那些灵异的事情自幼时起就是生活的一部分，即便知道同门中有过这样的经历也缺乏实感，但是……他们不一样。斋王琢磨因为那种力量而遭受到无数白眼已扭曲如斯，倘若不是这网同样威胁着吹雪的安全，他甚至不想替吹雪斩断，没有力量也没关系，现在这样就好。  
亮躺倒在山洞里，任疼痛过后的虚弱席卷四肢百骸。无论如何，他都得硬着头皮再去找吹雪一次……在那之前，先稍微的休息一下……

天上院吹雪皱着眉，打量着眼前沉沉睡去的男人。他住的公寓地段颇佳，物业也是出名的认真负责，可说了要与他告别的人就这样支棱着两条长腿靠在他的门前旁若无人的补觉——好吧，他是为了安全把隔壁也买下来了，倒也不会有人看见。可他丸藤亮现在来这里又做什么？  
吹雪斟酌了一下，直接去把人踢起来太过粗暴，不是他的风格，可要他温柔贴心的去叫似乎也不现实。没等他挑出个合适的办法，就听亮在半梦半醒间呢喃着叫了他的名字。他冷淡地扬眉，嘴角的一丝弧度只能形容为怒极反笑，“说喜欢的是你，说要走的也是你——”  
“危险，别去……”意识迷离间的低语，忽然就把吹雪心口的怒气浇灭了。  
褐发的青年闭了闭眼，最终还是平心静气的俯身推了推他，“怎么在这里睡着了？”然而亮没有给他回答，触及到的皮肤隔着夏日轻薄的衣物，只能感觉到一片滚烫。吹雪犹豫片刻，伸手撩开亮的额发，果不其然看见他干裂起皮的嘴唇和绯红的面色。堪堪被压下去的怒火又复苏了，隐隐的烧灼着他的心，他忍不住想要去拽着亮的领子问，你折腾来折腾去就为了把自己搞成这幅样子？可昏睡着的人不会给他反应，他的手也只是轻而又轻的落在了对方的额头。  
半搂半抱的把人带进房门就折腾出了一身汗，又顾忌到亮还在发烧，吹雪只能先把人扔在床上，调高了空调温度。  
亮睡得一直不安稳，时不时地发出一些呓语。能听清的是吹雪的名字，听不清的吹雪也没心思辩听。他忙着给亮解开衣领擦汗，额头上也搭了块毛巾物理降温，边忙边想，看来情况是不太好，这样也没醒。他拿出许久不见的耐心，用棉签沾了水替亮润嘴唇，“你不是要和我告别吗？”  
手上的事情告一段落，吹雪的体力也消耗了大半。虽然最近是过得混乱，可也没到如此现世报的地步——他又想起那天阳光下的眩晕，心里有些不好的预感，靠在沙发上有一搭没一搭的想了会，亦昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

醒时又已是黄昏。吹雪捏了捏眉心，去试亮的体温，手背刚贴上去忽然就醒透了。大半个下午过去，温度竟然完全没降？他终于觉得不对劲，去洗了把脸，特意在卫生间多呆了一刻。等他重新回到这个房间，预料之外又情理之中的，忽然闻到了一丝极淡的血腥味。  
替亮解开衣服察看，他身上草草的裹了绷带，解开来赫然是一道刀伤。伤口被简单处理过，但也不晓得是何时伤的，已有些发炎。这想也知道不是能送去医院处理的伤口，联系黑道上的医生也恐节外生枝，吹雪看着这个被捡回来的麻烦，好一会才想起他们道场祖传的医术来，决定先把人弄醒。

亮被那薄荷一般冰凉中带着辣的味道叫醒，艰难的聚焦着视线，好久才轻声的喊出了那个名字，“吹雪……”眼前的背影不过数日未见，却好似久违了。  
“你的伤口在发炎，我不知道怎么处理，只好把你弄醒了。常用的药物我家里都有，”青年并不答应，只把急救箱在床边放下，“有别的需要我再去买。”  
亮理解了一下目前的情况，勉力坐起身来，默不作声的拿生理盐水直接清洗伤口。饶是他忍惯了疼，冷汗还是从额角滚落，把空调被晕出了一朵一朵湿痕。吹雪并不搭手，也不询问，就靠在旁边静静地看。  
虽然看似平静，可亮脑中的思绪从睁眼那一刻就没有停过。他果然又住回来了，看起来过得还好，没有因为那东西而显得憔悴。但这绝非长久之计。既然斋王会有那样的想法，他不想要这种力量也理所应当……  
他烧的头昏脑涨，自己的心思也顾不得隐瞒，理顺了就哑着嗓子轻声道，“吹雪，我大概猜到你的愿望是什么了。但它在完成你愿望的同时，一直在汲取你的生命力与‘运’，这很危险……”可他的安危与愿望，究竟该选哪一个……  
他的犹豫只有一瞬，自以为没留下痕迹，却全落在吹雪眼里。褐发的青年把玩着手机，眼皮都不抬，“你之前那么强硬，我还以为你全都做好准备了。现在又在犹豫什么？”  
亮一时哑口无言。吹雪平时绝对不是个尖锐的人，相反，他一直都处在一个让别人觉得惬意的状态里，这种样子，亮不是第一次见，但依然觉得陌生。吹雪用那种曾经让亮觉得不自在的语气问，“你不是想保护我么？”  
见亮沉默不语，吹雪也不说话了。他一开始确实恼火自己这种在亮面前像是女人一样不得不被保护的姿态，但是亮这般举棋不定时，他才发现，其实他有些迷恋这种带有强制意味的关系。亮以这种不容抗拒的姿态介入他的生活，是种既新奇又微妙的体验。他想到这里，自嘲的一哂，“你根本什么都不懂。”  
亮不知听进去没有，几不可闻的回答道，“也许吧……”  
吹雪疑心他烧的根本没有理解自己在说什么，深吸了一口气，把亮按倒在床上，“我确实希望自己从来没有拥有过这样的能力。这样就能像明日香一样无知无觉的长大，不用眼睁睁的看着母亲抛弃我们。”  
血是力量的源泉。靠的这么近，就像是他初次撕开屏障一般，能感受到自己的血因靠近了同样强大的力量发出欢快的呼喊。它们一直就在他的身体里，这是来自于他的母亲的，流传在血脉里的东西。是永远无法抛弃、无法割舍的。  
“那是我的愿望……曾经的。我已经决心抛弃它了。”他居高临下的看着亮，终于俯身吻了下来。


	25. Chapter 25

章二十五  
吹雪温柔的吮吸着亮的嘴唇。细小的伤口在抚慰间带来绵密的疼痛，让亮的心头更加酸楚了。  
这真的该算作一个吻吗？青年茫然的想，我明明应该推开他的。他痛苦的闭了闭眼，看见吹雪舔去了嘴角的血迹，耳畔逐渐响起了桎梏破碎的声响。  
平静的室内，忽然起了风。  
蕴藏在血液的力量切断了束缚，吹雪眼前清净了许久的世界终于恢复，几乎感到不适应。闭上眼，能感知到各种细小的力量在室内飞快地流动，他迟钝的想，似乎应该把结界撑起来——没等他付诸于行动，耳畔的喘息忽然一紧。  
吹雪猛地睁开眼，终于想起他们现在的距离太近了。力量互相倾轧，势同水火，他这边迟了一瞬，身下人已在剧烈的喘息。可他偏偏又不愿意出声，在本来就干裂出伤口的嘴唇上咬出了一道深刻的齿痕，看起来性感得不得了。  
还真是喜欢和自己较劲啊。吹雪拍了拍他的脸颊，“放松，不要咬，我已经……”没等他说完，亮的耳根已经通红一片，拼命的侧过头去要躲开他的动作。  
他不动倒罢了，吹雪看他这样的反应反而意识到什么。他压着嗓音“嗯”了一声，眼角眉梢带着些微的笑，“这又不是什么需要隐瞒的事情。”言罢，一条腿已经屈膝挤进亮的腿间。  
亮有心想问为什么突然这般亲近，奈何高烧之下定力不足，被恰到好处的力道隔着裤子磨蹭几下，眼里溢满了生理性的泪水，烧的接近混沌的脑子里什么也想不起来，张开嘴只发出一声喑哑的喘息。  
吹雪贴着他的耳根轻轻道，“没事，我会帮你的。”  
然而亮不晓得又通过这句简短的承诺想起了什么，挣扎着从他的怀抱里抽出一只手，紧紧地箍住吹雪的手腕。他以前连一句沾点边的荤段子都耳根通红，此刻更是整个人都烧起来了，连手都在抖。碧色的眼睛因为高烧显得混沌，却又比任何时候都坚定，“不……”他克制的吐息，尽力的挪开接触的肢体，低声拒绝道，“只是血而已，不需要这样。”  
这是在想什么失礼的事情啊。吹雪神色里是几乎藏不住的震惊，甚至笑了——气的。“我在你这里，是这样的形象啊。如果只是为了你的血，用得着这样出卖色相吗。”  
他沉下腰，让彼此的身体贴合在一起，那份同样的温度此刻才沿着过载的神经传递到亮的脑袋里去。吹雪扳着他的下巴，注视那双不知聚焦到了何处的眼睛，“看你带伤又发烧才想放你一马，既然如此，我就不客气了。”

室内的温度不低，很快就因为体内的热度出了一层薄汗。肢体互相碰撞摩擦发出了暧昧的、沉闷的响动，在男人低沉的喘息里，一层一层，仿佛涟漪，温柔的将人淹没。  
亮在唇齿相依的时候喃喃的念着吹雪的名字，又被青年用甜蜜的吻堵住了所有话语。  
吹雪从床头柜里翻出了一瓶稀薄的乳液，冰凉的液体在他掌心里被聚拢成一大滩，他一边缠绵的亲吻，一边毫无预警的握住了最灼热的地方，任怀里的人蓦地发出夹杂了痛苦与欢愉的泣音。他任亮摊倒在他怀里剧烈的喘息，手中的动作却没有停，掌心似有若无的在乳液后磨蹭最敏感的地方，又换来几声呻吟。  
亮本来就在强撑，不多时就连声音都发不出来了。他被吹雪带到身后共同动作的手早已垂软无力，只掌心滚烫的灼人，被握在另一只手里，在吹雪自己熟悉的地方活动。  
勃发的器物微微颤抖着，被忽然捏住了膨大头端的下缘。吹雪笑着问，“坚持不住了吗，亮？”  
听到自己的名字，亮猛地闭上双眼，难堪的摇头，身下的那根却愈发的精神。吹雪收拢了手指，抚摸着上面隐隐浮现的脉络。他的手法太过于色情，又偏要贴在亮耳畔说些不知羞的话，叫他“可不能沾到伤口上，清理起来麻烦得很”。   
亮哪里吃得消这种荤段子，几乎就要交代在他手里，可那只可恨的手又束缚住了底端，灵活的揉弄着囊袋。  
“稍微等一等我——”吹雪含着笑，轻声的请求，“因为亮的状况今天可不能再来一次了。”

情潮一波一波的涌来，始终在前一瞬被阻拦。亮被折腾的几乎脱力，溢出的前液淌了吹雪一手，和用来润滑的乳液全混在一处，分不清彼此。  
吹雪看亮失焦的双眼，终于将自己的那根抵在他的后腰上，在那块凹陷下去的皮肉上蹭动，手上的动作却一改先前的温柔，揉弄着不断渗出体液的开口，忽然不轻不重的一捏，在亮无声惊叫高潮的同时，一并射了出来。  
闭上眼喘息了一会，吹雪方从极乐的云端跌落。他听亮的呼吸从急促到逐渐平缓，睁眼时，发现他因为脱力已经沉沉睡去。   
满溢的体液从吹雪指缝间淌下，本该去连自己带亮一并清理一遍。可他下午的疲乏似乎还没从短暂的睡眠中恢复过来，自己的眼皮也重到抬不起，挣扎了一刻就跟着亮一并陷入黑甜乡，留下一室狼藉。

这觉睡得天昏地暗，吹雪醒来的时候仿佛浑身都泡在热水里，懒洋洋的一根手指都不愿抬起来。他半梦半醒的想，还好昨天他动作快，没让亮把东西溅进伤口里，不然真得想办法去找黑医——他可不想再看那人忍着疼给自己清理伤口了。  
思绪至此，吹雪就清醒了。他睁开眼打量了一下，原来身边人也是才醒，正背对着他重新裹绷带。背后他留下的痕迹还没洗掉，已经干涸了，像是个标志所有权的印记，从腰窝延伸到更隐秘的地方。他无端的觉得高兴，轻声笑了。  
亮的动作一顿，却什么都没有说。吹雪知道他脸皮薄，也不去闲扯，枕着自己的手臂淡淡开口，“我的母亲是十六岁的时候被选中的。”他不等亮有所反应，自顾自的继续道，“伊势神宫的神主占卜出她的所，请她的父亲把女儿送到伊势神宫教养，好接任斋王的职位。”  
“但已经见识过这个世界美好的少女，如何愿意在那枯燥冰冷的神宫里为天照大神奉上自己的一生呢？她呆了五年，终于找到机会——那时正值伊势神宫二十年一度的迁宫仪式，因为格外肃穆庄重，不是由她而是由天皇的长公主来主持祭祀。她就趁着这个一生唯有一次的机会，同参拜时对她一见倾心的男人逃跑了。”  
亮裹好了绷带，想要说什么，吹雪却只是轻轻扣住他的手，摇了摇头继续说，“天上院家代代流传着结界之法，寻常的手段根本无法追踪。她在外逃了三年，如若不是为了我和明日香，大概真的可以永远逃掉。”  
他口气轻飘飘的，带着若有似无的笑意，亮几乎不忍心再听下去。吹雪察觉到手心里细微的动摇，指了指嘴唇，“不想听的话，也有让我住嘴的办法——昨晚上我教过你了。”他靠在枕头上，能够看见小腹上一些干涸的痕迹，又笑的那般意味深长，光是一个眼神就令亮食髓知味，把前夜种种悉数回忆起来，相贴的那一块皮肤立刻将热度传遍了全身。  
亮耳根都要烧起来了，可又不愿放过他难得的真心话，理了理方才的内容，低声道，“明日香没有继承这种力量，被送去了外祖父家中长大，而你则作为筹码，被带入了伊势神宫……”  
吹雪点点头，“母亲在我所有的衣物里都夹了屏蔽感知的符咒——”他露出回忆的神情，好一会才低声道，“直到斋王美寿知被带回来那天。”  
“那是个格外寒冷的夜晚，京都下了一场非常大的雪。我那时贪玩，偷偷的在掌灯的神官与巫女离去后去玩雪，弄湿了自己的衣裳。因为怕被责骂，自己把外衣担在烤火的炉子上想要烤干，结果不慎撩着火星，烧掉了藏在里面的符咒。”  
不用吹雪多说亮也明白，那个符咒所支撑的结界，大概与吹雪现在用的原理差不多。他握紧了吹雪的手，听青年继续回忆，“虽说是供奉天照大神的神宫，但稀奇古怪的东西从来也没少过，虽然看得更清楚了一些，但我并不害怕，反而很好奇我脚上延伸出去的一条红线……我追着那根线跑了很久，发现另一头连接的是母亲。她站在自己房间前，静静的看着雪景。她没有回头，但是我晓得，她一定已经知道了。”  
吹雪深吸了一口气，“后来我才晓得，那天是接任的斋王被带回来的日子——我至今仍在想，那张被烧掉了的符纸到底是因为巧合还是命运……她从那一天起，就决定要离开我了。”  
亮默默地推算了一下时间，既然是冬天，那吹雪应当是十岁，在下一任的斋王成长到足以肩负重任时，留给吹雪的时间不多了。彼时他已在鲛岛师范的谆谆教诲下度过了三年安定的生活，而属于吹雪的磨难才刚刚是一个开始。每每想到这里，他就忍不住的怀疑，他是否真的做了一个正确的决定。  
“我在那里又呆了四年，学习如何骗过别人的眼睛，隐瞒自己知道的真相。说来有趣，我和母亲此生之中唯二的两次默契，一次是那个雪夜，一次是在她了断尘缘的那天……”  
“你是说，她已经……不在了吗。”  
吹雪露出一个苦笑，“啊，虽然未必能看出别人的血亲是否健在，但是我们之间的线那一天就断了。我连夜带着明日香逃去东京，再之后的事情，你都知道了。”  
“直到最后一刻，我都心怀怨怼，未曾叫过她一声妈妈，时至今日依然试图逃离她的血脉——可她却对我说，吹雪，对不起。”吹雪把脸埋在掌心，轻轻的说，“抱歉，亮，给我一点时间。”从少年时代开始，他的生活里就尽是虚情假意，这种直白的炽热的情感，是真的久违了。  
沉默的青年这次也没有回答，只是给了他一个坚定的拥抱。但吹雪知道，这是说，我就在这里。他舒展开眉眼，靠在了宽阔的肩膀上。


	26. Chapter 26

章二十六  
养伤的生活平淡无奇，加之吹雪以“惩罚”为由，自己跑出去办了两天事，亮独自呆在他的公寓里，切实的体会了一把被扔在事外的滋味。  
虽然吹雪说了是这么个理由，但青年微笑的样子，仿佛洞悉了亮的心情一般。亮翻来覆去的琢磨了许久，也没明白他到底是怎么看出来心底那份不适应的。  
仔细想来，的确是他先确定了这份心意，却总被吹雪带着跑——甚至连他什么时候软化了态度都不甚明了，毕竟，吹雪最擅长的就是掩饰自己。  
所以，与其说是他给吹雪一点时间，不如说他也松了一口气。  
先前离开的时候，亮告知过优介这可能是一段很长时间的离别，如今他带着伤，贸然出现恐怕优介会泪眼汪汪的扑来，便没有通知这个局外人。白天里吹雪不在的时候，他不安心完全荒废时间，就点燃符纸去询问了一些消息。  
被“愿望”网住的力量已经击散了，其中的大部分流向了斋王琢磨，溃散的残余则让市内的空气变得污浊。那个名为十代的少年当初将其形容为雾气确实很准确，现在亮也找不到更好的形容了。大大小小的神社在通知后建立了结界，在感知里像是黑夜中的一盏盏小夜灯，但想要驱逐黑暗，恐怕还是得从根源入睡。比起现在他们在明斋王在暗，现在至少不难找到他的行踪了……  
亮一边想，一边点燃了一只蜡烛。豆大的火苗是幽蓝的，象征着幽冥，他等了一会，凝神静气的去召唤几位失踪的同行。爱德一开始只含混的说有几个人失踪，他又从别的途径问了几次，才问到具体的名字。然而在过去无往不利的范围里，响应他的唯有“虚无”——即使生者不会应声而来、即使他不长于此道，总能看到多多少少的片段，现在却好似这些人从未存在过。  
这不是个好兆头，亮犹豫了一会，换了爱德的名字。比起这些人，爱德的能力有目共睹，至少会留下痕迹。他的“呼唤”方结束，无风的室内，火苗忽然发出颤动，不多时猛地窜成半人高的焰树。亮对燎到眼前的鬼火连眉毛都没动一下，片刻后，一对蝙蝠般翅膀带着新鲜的血汽从火焰中挤了出来。  
吹雪猛地抬起头。是有什么东西渗透了结界吗，还是——

等他赶回去，才发现亮和他察觉到的东西相对而坐，气氛相当诡异。  
“爱德签订了契约的恶魔为什么出现在这里？”  
亮有些讶异他忽然回来，老实回答道，“我试着呼唤了一下爱德的名字。”  
他面前的恶魔有着暗红色的翼膜、嶙峋的骨刺和龙的尾巴，看起来像极了不祥的征兆。  
吹雪整理着思路，慢慢说，“恶魔与人的契约通常都为了从人类身上索取什么——譬如血液、心脏，或者灵魂。如果契约已经结束，亡者的名字对恶魔是不会有约束力的。”  
“换句话说，爱德还活着。”亮点头表示赞同，“我之前问过它为何而来，它示意我等一等。现在吹雪也回来了，是你要等的时机了吗？”最后一句话已经转向了那只恶魔。  
恶魔展开双翼，浓重的血汽在室内弥漫开来，空气潮湿的几乎要拧出水。  
吹雪当机立断的撑开了屏障，亮却不顾身上的伤口，从吹雪支起的屏障探出身去看。  
“你伤口还没好吧。”吹雪拽住他口气很无奈。  
“比起这个，吹雪，血汽里有隐约的影像。”亮回答他的口气十分认真，吹雪也只好凝神去分辨其中的信息。

“如果是你们的话，应该能查到这一步吧。斋王变了。他在构想一个很疯狂的计划，我得去救他，就像他当年把我从孤独与黑暗的地狱里拽出来一样。这是第一次，我怀疑他口中那所谓的命运——一直以来，我所信任的，大概只是他这个人而已。”

等两人回过神来，血魔已消失在漩涡中，留下一地散落的塔罗牌，空气中再无一丝鲜血的铁锈味。  
吹雪收拾起来，与亮在山洞中拿到的那张恶魔加起来是一整副，看上面的痕迹，应当是爱德平时拿在手里的。  
“爱德这是跑去斋王琢磨单挑了？”吹雪扬了扬眉，“恶魔啊……听他的意思，是想说那家伙是被引诱了才堕落的吗？”  
这副口气似乎是没太往心里去，但亮倒是听进去了，“倘若是这个理由的话，之前的怪事也能说得通了。你说一条先生忽然对你心生歹意，几乎像是变了个人，恐怕他和斋王一样，也向‘那个’许过愿。”  
起初只是生者受到影响，再然后连亡者都被束缚，最终所有人都将是它手中的提线木偶，永远在黑暗中徘徊。  
“在我伤好之前，就按这个方向来追查吧。”亮最后下了断言。  
吹雪看了他一眼，“你的伤应该开始结痂了吧？正好让我瞧瞧还有什么线索。”他在伤口上虚虚一按，上面缭绕的气息却和先前感知的一样，同笼罩整个城市的气息别无二致，根本看不到什么东西，仍是一条死胡同。  
见吹雪不死心仍皱着眉毛试，亮忽然想起来以前托优介画给他的“影子”，拿给吹雪看，惹得本来皱眉皱的表情颇有几分性感的青年失笑出声，“他这画的什么乌七八糟。”  
确实，亮摸了摸鼻子，优介也只是比他略强那么一点而已。  
被打乱了思路，吹雪不再坚持，拿了纸笔，一边问一边勾勒更新过的形象。“比你略矮，身材相对纤细，但肯定是男人……”  
亮想起当时优介的推测，心中微微一动，补充道，“他最后忽然展开了一对翅膀。”  
“翅膀？”吹雪问了一声，起身走到窗边，发出短短的呼哨。神鸟姬竟然在片刻后翩然而至。他捏了个响指，神鸟姬便配合的展开了羽翼在亮眼前翩然旋转，“这样的？”  
亮匆忙与康复后的式神打招呼，末了摇摇头，“……不是，在背后。”他的声音因为不好意思有些轻，“大概、就像是天使的翅膀。”  
吹雪“唔”了一声，端详优介画出的东西，他也小心的勾出了翅膀的线条，虽然画的潦草，不过确实有几分传统意义上天使的形貌。他若有所思的弹了弹那张纸，“你一开始应该不晓得那是什么吧？优介勾出这个分界，也许潜意识里对这个东西有印象……”  
他有心让亮不要再耗费心神，顺口把话题行云流水的转开来，“说起来，我请小姑娘们去替我看了一眼，他好像这几天都没去酒吧里，家里也不见人。是你让他出去躲一躲吗？”  
话音落下的瞬间，亮的脸色就变了，“没……这种时候去哪里都危险。”  
上次优介好像是和他说家里有结界，没事不要出去来着。吹雪也想起来了。他若无其事的说，“大概是监护人终于不在家自己跑出去玩了。都是成年人，你也不用太担心。”  
亮虽然答应，可看表情就晓得他还在纠结。吹雪暗暗叹了口气，埋怨自己挑错了话题，只好又问，“其实我这趟出去也处理了一点以前的工作，正好有位老主顾托我一件事，你如果在家里无聊，愿不愿意同我一起去？”

“吹雪君，还请你帮忙。”名为惠的女人轻轻道。她身旁坐着的女孩哭花了妆面，上气不接下气的抽噎道，“请、请您一定要惩罚那个该死的巫婆！”  
吹雪耐心的拆开一包纸巾递过去，“你是说，那个现在与你未婚夫在一起的女人吗？”  
惠替表妹接过，轻柔的把纸巾放在她的手中，声音依然不紧不慢，带着一种从容的优雅，“正是如此。原本，北村君与我妹妹相恋已久，已于半年前定下婚约，一月前却提出退婚。阿彩自然是不同意的，以泪洗面了几天，鼓足勇气去与那横刀夺爱的人对峙……”  
慧回忆了当时的情景，模仿着女人气焰嚣张的口吻，“北村君是不会回心转意的，我已经下了永远无法解除的咒。”  
“咒啊……”吹雪喃喃道，扣起手指敲击着桌面。  
他这样子很快就被老主顾嗔怪的瞪了一眼，“又假模假样作这副头疼的样子。”  
亮像是没察觉到那撒娇般的口气，仔细看了看哭的插不上话的女孩，从那些破碎缤纷的片段里提取到一丁点有用的信息，“那个女人和你说，她用自己的经血混在酒里，喂给了你的未婚夫？”  
彩点头，脸颊上的红色不知是因为气愤还是羞恼，“那女人简直……简直不知羞耻。”  
吹雪捏了捏亮放在桌子下的手，“这咒确实无人可解。”  
亮没想到他示意自己不要说话又是为了这种糊弄人的戏码，眉头已经皱了起来，可掌心的力度忽然一重。他用余光注意吹雪，发现他面色不改，口气却十分凉薄，“和那种邪门歪道的方子没有关系，就算是身具灵力的女性，也不是谁都能下这种令人转换心意的咒——阿彩，你未婚夫所中的咒，名为爱情啊。”  
不等瞪圆了眼睛的彩开口，吹雪微笑着递给她一张印着干花的名片，“如果您想要报复他的背叛，欢迎随时来找我。”


	27. Chapter 27

章二十七  
被未婚夫背叛了的女孩最终选择放手，但吹雪第二天又神神秘秘的把亮带去“帮忙。”这次的委托内容是找人——如果说前一次带上他还是“有备无患”，那亮这会也明白了，吹雪并不是需要帮助，而是想要告诉他什么确切的东西。  
他同吹雪坐在咖啡厅里的某个卡座里，被他呼唤而来的亡魂们发出凄惨的哭声，同对面坐着的那美丽女人的哭腔混在一起，交织成闻者欲断肠的贯耳魔音。  
但让人难过的究竟是这多重交织的声响还是女人讲述的故事呢？亮很难辨别。他下意识的去看吹雪的表情，发现青年脸上同他一样、没有任何表情。  
在哭到说不出话之前，女人竭尽全力抚平情绪说清了情况——两年前，她因丈夫出轨提出了离婚，带着女儿回到母亲家中开始了一段新生活。就在女儿踏入小学、她也邂逅了愿意好好待她的男人后，前夫竟然再次找上门来，屡次要求复合。这种无理的想法自然遭到百般拒绝，可前夫不甘就此离开，竟然丧心病狂的趁女儿放学独自回家时将小姑娘掳走了。  
自那以后，名为三浦凉子的女人踏上了充满了痛苦与绝望的寻女之路。  
听到女人的叙述时，亮就试着呼唤了那女童的名字。不多时，与凉子描述的一模一样的女儿玲子就露出了面容。然而，此刻出现在亮面前的亡魂并不是孤身一人，她竟然还牵着另一团血肉模糊的婴儿，通红的眼睛里写满了恨。  
“恕我冒昧，三浦女士，您的前夫来抢夺孩子的时候，您是不是……已有身孕？”亮试图从两个孩子那里得到什么讯息，然而她们只发出无尽的哭泣。  
对面的女人按紧了小腹，泪眼婆娑的点头，声音已然沙哑不堪，“是太郎的孩子……他踹了我几脚，那孩子……还没有见到人世就已经不在了。”  
没能保护好尚未出世的孩子，连活泼可爱的女儿都被抢走了，但凡是母亲就会因此疯狂吧。亮看着女人和亡魂如出一辙的血红双眼，忽然有了一丝疑问，对这样痛苦的母亲来说，到底是像吹雪曾经做的那样给她希望让她找下去好，还是让她知道真相好呢？  
她的人生在女儿失踪的那天起就已经完全的被系在了这无望的寻找上，辞掉了工作、变卖了家产，只为寻求一个结果。对这样执念深重的人来说，也许现实才是更难以接受的地狱——  
此时此刻，亮才终于了解了吹雪过去的用心良苦。  
“我很遗憾听到这样的故事。”吹雪就在此时开口了。亮坐在他身旁，能感受他的身体在细微的颤抖，但他的声音依然是稳定的，以一种温和的语气轻轻道，“您的两个孩子都已经不在了。”  
女人瞬间停止了哭泣，亮也藏不住惊愕的表情，愣了一瞬。等他反应过来，女人已经隔着桌子扑过来，抓紧了吹雪的领口，难以置信的问，“什么叫不在了……我的玲子，她……她难道——不可能！不可能！你这个骗子！”  
吹雪注视着她的脸，似乎难以承受般的眨了眨眼。他的睫毛很长，阳光落在上面，像是撒了一层金粉——亦或者，一些凝结的，尚且称不上是泪水的水汽。“请您节哀。”  
隔了半间咖啡厅等待他们聊完的太郎先生听到妻子的恸哭疾步赶来，却只看到妻子伏在吹雪肩头抽噎的模样。  
“太郎先生，还请您劝住您的妻子。”吹雪抬起虚按的手，指着自己的小腹轻声道，“对她身体不好。”他把女人交还到她的丈夫手里，万万没想到那个看起来颇有些刻板的男人有些焦急的抓住了他的手臂，“您是说，我的妻子她，玲子有了身孕吗？”  
吹雪无声的点头，太郎立刻绽放出笑容，轻轻拍着妻子的肩膀，“玲子哟，你看，这样巧合，一定是她们知晓了你的思念，再来做你的孩子了。”  
孩子们的亡魂就在他们身旁哭泣，怎么也不会是她们的投胎转世。这种事，有灵力的人一看便知，对于普通人来说却是足以抚慰伤痛的安定剂……吹雪过去，就是抱有这样的心情去“欺骗”别人的吗？  
亮看着互相依偎的年轻夫妻，有些晃神。他人生的前二十几年，一直生活在师范与同门的赞赏与敬佩中，一身天赋如不世出的名剑，虽有这样令人艳羡的才能，却始终未曾试图去了解“普通人”的喜怒哀乐，此刻在吹雪身边才终于将爱憎会怨别离往心里去了一分。  
亮一时无言，侧头去看吹雪，然这空调开的令人发冷的咖啡厅里，吹雪的鬓角却是湿的。他试着开阖着嘴唇，却发不出任何声音，亮辨认了那几个音节，赫然是，“那不是你们的孩子……”  
“吹雪！”情急之下，他顾不上自己身上的伤，猛地把吹雪抱进了怀里。这一刻，他再如何迟钝也明白这都是为了什么，喃喃道，“不用这样的，吹雪，我明白的。”  
吹雪摇了摇头，在他耳畔以气音低语，声音里隐约带着笑，“没关系，我只是想这样做一次。试试看，我到底……到底有多喜欢你。”  
微弱的气流带着水汽，像是谁的吻。亮的耳根立刻红了，被吹雪捏着肩膀按回了座位里，看他恢复了往日的从容，好言送走了求助于他的夫妻，又蹲在女童身旁，递去了手帕，“这么可爱的脸蛋，哭花了可麻烦了。”  
他明明知道那女孩碰不到他手里的东西，却依然笑容温和，还留足了距离，仿佛一切仍如生前。  
玲子被他哄了两句，也终于停止了尖锐的哭声，抽噎着问，“大哥哥，我还能见妈妈吗？地下室好黑……我好害怕。”她手边的婴孩也发出应景的哭声，像是在重复，“我好害怕。”  
“是哪里的地下室呢？”吹雪温柔的抚摸着婴孩稀疏到几乎没有的头发，试着给女童一些提示，“是以前住的地方吗？有没有摆放什么东西？”  
“有一辆车，红色的……是爸爸的车。”女孩断断续续的回答，又开始掉眼泪，“地下室上面是爸爸的房子。”  
亮听到这里，几乎克制不住自己的愤怒，“那家伙把女儿的尸体藏在自家的车库里？”  
吹雪头也不回的答，“是啊，那家伙是个彻头彻尾的人渣。我要诅咒他——但是在那之前，得先告诉太郎先生这件事才行。只是死太便宜了，他得受到应有的制裁。”  
被呼唤而来的亡魂最终会回到自己尸身所在，卡座里很快只剩下两个青年人互相对视，脸上都写着疲惫。  
亮慢慢说，“师范以前教导我，凡事皆有天理，不要牵扯太深……我……我没有接触过这样的情况。”他无意识的摩挲着自己的手，“能斩的东西就去斩断，不能斩断的就再次挥刀——过去的我只要这样简单的考虑就好了。也许就因为经历的太少，走了歪路，才被他扔出来‘历练’吧……”  
吹雪重新叫了红茶，用小茶匙优雅的搅拌加了牛奶的茶水，直到通透澄澈的液体变成和他眼睛一样的颜色，而比氤氲的水汽更温柔的，是他的声音，“我还以为你要说什么……没别的话题了吗？”  
亮近乎于窘迫的把手指捏的发白，小声问，“……你试试看的结果，是什么？”  
那双总是吐出甜言蜜语的嘴唇弯成了月牙，吹雪俏皮的眨眨眼，“还有一件事没有试哦。”他说着，站起身来，隔着一张桌子吻住了对面措手不及的人。  
亮只感觉到吹雪温柔而强硬的撬开了自己的嘴唇，继而是牙关，紧接着就将他整个人都俘获了。这一通吻得他七荤八素，等了好一会才想起这姑且还是公共场合，耳根立刻红了。  
谁知这也被吹雪误会了，他笑眯眯的指了指自己一样嫣红的嘴唇，“亮不用害羞，我可是能用樱桃梗打两个结的。”  
是不是真的可以亮不知道，但他清楚，吹雪这一番行动后，绝对还有话说。果不其然，吹雪抓住了他的手，摊开掌心，用手指在上面空绘了一个简化的凤鸟，轻声地念了一句什么。  
紧接着，一双橙色的半透明羽翼在他身后展开，赫然是神鸟姬的。亮为眼前华丽的景象所震撼，不由地想，吹雪果然是个用咒的天才，竟然能将式神的力量渡到自己身上……等他注意到时，发现吹雪的眼睛此刻也已变换为碧色，就像他第二次见到吹雪时以为自己看错时的那样。  
吹雪将自己的掌心盖在亮手掌中被他绘制的纹样上，“这个方法不能持久，但是，一般来说也足够了。”  
那份来自于深山神鸟的力量顺着吹雪的掌心缓慢的流淌到了亮的体内，可比起这，亮更想反握住那只细微颤抖着的手。他抬起眼，注视着吹雪因为不安与羞赧而蓬勃跳动的心，将所有的期待都传递到另一颗心里。  
吹雪低声说，“看啊，亮。我有这么喜欢你。”


	28. Chapter 28

章二十八  
那句话像是夏日祭被点燃的烟火，带着呼啸的声响窜天爆炸，轰轰烈烈的点亮夜空。亮的一整颗心都好似记忆里深蓝色的夜空，为之欢欣雀跃。他甚至错觉周遭的空气也变成粉色，带着不明所以的甜，又轻又软。  
吹雪坐在桌上，撑着桌面冲他笑，“咖啡厅的老板也是我的客人，已经清场了，亮不必担心。”说完，他用两根手指托住亮的下巴，再度倾身吻了过来。  
于是粉色的泡泡破灭了，亮又被卷入了深海的暗流中。他耳根红的要烧起来，一双手不知该迎该拒，虚软的挡在两人胸前，几乎被自己的心跳声吓到。此刻他才知吹雪方才并没有拿出给樱桃梗打结的功夫——海水温柔的将他包裹，拖入无尽的深渊。这是一场彻彻底底的灭顶之灾。  
意乱情迷间，亮透过一层朝雾般朦胧的水汽看见吹雪脸上的笑。他竖起食指抵在自己唇前，声音故意压得极低。他说，“亮现在气血两亏，等伤好了再……”  
他们此刻心意相通，亮岂能不懂他言语间的深意。耳根的红染到了脸颊，他闭了闭眼，将接下来的话全部以吻封缄。他不知道唇齿相依间吹雪是否听到了他的回答。  
他说，好。

午后的阳光正盛，咖啡厅里果然如吹雪所说，只剩下他俩。亮试着去抓吹雪的手。改成与他并肩而坐的人面色不动，撑着桌子看窗外路过的行人，手指却一根一根的钻进亮的指缝，同他紧紧相握。  
他一边做这样的小动作，一边还偏要作正经的模样，谈正事，“说起来，我记得你说过优介借住在你那边也是因为联系不上家人……与亡者对话是你的领域，如果找不到就说明他们还活着？”  
提起这事来，亮身上难得的放松就不知不觉的消散了，他皱着眉道，“不是没有找到，是……我觉得还不如这样。”他回忆着当时的情况，挑拣重点简单地说，“优介的父母在他年幼时就因车祸去世，他其实早就没有什么家人了。”  
这作风不能说不熟悉，只能说亮对亲近的人多多少少都有点“一厢情愿”的保护心理，吹雪当初被他这样的做法弄得浑身不舒服，现在也晓得他没有任何恶意，叹着气说，“就算这样，你也应该给他选择的权利。”  
亮目光有些放空，片刻后才摇头道，“起初他还会追着我问，现在也不提了，可能已经猜到了……这样反而不知道该从何说起。”  
吹雪忽然露出思索的表情，他思量再三，谨慎地问，“说来，有件事得和你确认一下——你知道优介看得见吗？”  
“……什么？”亮以为自己没有听清，见吹雪不是在开玩笑，断然否决道，“不可能，我以前确认过，他看不见的。”  
“后来有再确认过吗？”吹雪摩挲着食指，简略的讲述了当时他与优介在酒吧碰见的女人，“或者我们换一个说法，既然我们都不认为自己会失误的话——”他一字一句地说，“他是什么时候开始，‘变得’可以看见了？”  
“是那个叫十代的少年所说的，雾气开始笼罩城市的半年前，还是……”  
亮打断了吹雪意味深长的话，“我相信他。”  
吹雪点头，“但他肯定也不是局外人。”他用余光注视亮的侧颜，发现他的鬓角亦如手心，已有些微的汗湿。他不动声色的收回了视线，在心里记上了一笔：藤原优介在这里面，到底又扮演了什么角色？

那日过后，吹雪好说歹说才把亮劝住又养了几天伤。等伤口结痂，亮自觉已经不会影响行动，再次提了回去找优介的事。  
吹雪没别的理由只能叹气着去开车，“反正我不在的时候你也自己出去过几趟了……”从自作主张这件事看，他们的确天生一对，谁也说服不了谁。  
亮不说话，他调整着绷带的位置，力争全部藏进衣服里，良久，忽然低声说，“我有不好的预感。”

“亮？欢迎回来。”发现门口有人，优介懒洋洋的招呼道。他捧了杯冰激凌，一边吃一边含混不清的说，“啊，还有吹雪。”  
吹雪在亮背后捏了他一下，自然的接过话，“嗯，再来叨扰你们几天。”他换了鞋，想要去拍优介的肩膀，却见青年接连后退了两步，神色里有难以掩饰的慌乱。  
好一会，优介才低声说，“我拿着吃的呢，容易手抖。”  
“……多大的人了，怎么和护食的猫一样。”吹雪失笑，看了看自己没处放的手，“碰洒了我给你买一冰箱的。”  
亮自然是要摇头的，“别吃太多冷饮——这是今天第几杯？”这话问的只能是优介，他问还不够，特意走上前，抓住了优介的手，露出一副“果然如此”的表情。“你又不是小孩子了，怎么还这样……手上的吃完不要再拿了。”亮头疼的说，“冰成这样了没有感觉吗？”  
优介支支吾吾的说不出话，还是被吹雪解了围，“行了，又不是什么大事。”他到底还是把自己的手落在了优介身上，甚至不顾青年面露难色，硬挤到他身边，用胳膊肘捅了捅他，“暂时忘了冰激凌吧，给你带了别的吃的。我和亮先去收拾东西，一会见。”

亮的面色始终凝重，即使在关上门后仍然不见好转。他看着吹雪当机立断的撑开屏障，笃定地说，“他在有意识的避开肢体接触。”  
“而且身上‘干净’的太过于异常了，竟然什么都看不到。”吹雪补充道，“神鸟姬不该再参与进来，不过那么明显的事我也能看，他……以前不吃冰的吧？”他提到这茬，忽然又想到什么，“难道是你喜欢冰激凌？”  
亮默认了，大概是觉得不好意思，声音也低下去了，“他脾胃不好，虽然馋，进了几次医院也老实了。”  
吹雪趁他说话的时候找了纸笔，用朱砂写了优介的名字，三两下就灵巧的折成一只纸人。他也不避开亮，直接滴上自己的血，默念了几句，那凝而不散的血珠在纸人上盘旋，忽地没入进去，渗出一道细长的痕迹。  
亮没有说话，把牙根咬的死紧。不为别的，就为那痕迹，赫然与他当时砍伤影子的地方一模一样。  
这种反应，比起惊讶，愤怒似乎要更多一点。吹雪放下纸人，了然于心，“你之前就有推测了？”  
“你上次说他不在家也不在酒吧，我就去店里稍微问了一下。”亮依然注视着纸人，“老员工告诉我他上班的时候疼晕了，被送去做了一整套检查。虽然什么都没查出来，但是有失血的症状，被按在那边办了住院手续。等找去的时候，院方说他已经偷跑了，我结清费用的时候，顺便把他落在那里的检查拿到了手。”说到这，他停顿了一下，才用一种奇异的语气道，“我找相识的医生给他做了个骨龄鉴定。”  
吹雪万万没想到他入手的方向是这个，哭笑不得的问，“你是担心孩子长不高的操心家长吗？”  
亮却摇头，继续自己的话题，“你觉得他多大？”  
目测男人的年纪实在不是吹雪的擅长范围，“同你我差不多吧，应该小一点。”  
亮这才从简单的行李里抽出一沓纸，“可按户籍资料上推算，他应当超过三十岁了。二十岁与二十五岁未必有很大差别，可他的外表与实际年龄差了十岁。”  
资料明白的写着藤原优介的人生中有十余年的空白。七岁时车祸，父母双亡，在亲戚间辗转几年后凭借奖学金进入寄宿学校，一直到十九岁，失踪。  
“警方当初不是没有找，而是没找到。”亮抱着手臂，显然自己早就将整个过程顺过一遍，说的很流畅，“直到我在山脚下捡到他，他都是个失踪人口。”  
吹雪跟着他的思路走，“那个时候你看到的优介，同他失踪时应当是一样的年纪吧。”  
“啊。”亮给了个表示肯定的短音，“当初让他住下来，自然也调查过他的事情……十年的时间足以让少年成长为男人，可他的生长停止了，记忆也是空白。我甚至请道场里的长辈确认他对自己的失踪毫不知情。”  
因为经历奇特，也因他孤苦伶仃，所以留他住下……倘若只是普通的孤儿，亮这个举动还有些奇怪，但加上这段经历便顺理成章。  
“你当初是觉得，毕竟也有山中一甲子，世上已千年的传说。神隐的孩子很难再融入正常的生活，才自己照料。”  
亮默认了吹雪的说法，“骨龄鉴定显示他是二十二、三岁，可以说，离开那座山后，时间在他身上的流逝才变得正常。”  
他的话没有说完，可对视间，吹雪已经明白了他真正想说的是什么。这神奇的几乎违反了法则的情况，正像“愿望”在人间兴风作浪的种种，只是比起优介，他们所遭遇的力量要孱弱的多。  
沿着这条线索抽丝剥茧，最终的问题已经呼之欲出。  
吹雪握住了亮的手，问出了两人共同的疑惑，“十代口中想要被实现的，究竟是谁的‘愿望’？”


	29. Chapter 29

章二十九  
亮早先定下自己去查的事情，如今有些已水落石出，譬如吹雪的身份，又或者“愿望”汇聚的力量所在，查不清楚的如今重新列出来，还有待共同努力。  
两人在房内趁着结界尚未有被突破的迹象，迅速的交换了目前的情报。  
笼罩着城市的雾气在半年前出现。半年前他们尚未相识，也不知准确的时间点，于是先被放在了一边。  
爱德失踪的事，因为没有他的血亲在，很难准确追踪，那副塔罗牌也看不出名堂，怕是得找斋王琢磨对峙时才能弄清状况，还是得等到亮的伤完全无碍才能行动。  
于是最适合现在查的还是眼前之事。从医院逃走的那个是优介本人没错，先不说他到底发现了什么才落跑，外面那个一定是冒充的。既然如此，以他们二人的个性，也犯不着客气。  
吹雪等亮去拿竹刀，自己将平时用的结界略微改了一下。准备工作不过数息之间，两人对视一眼，直接撤开房间外的屏障，气势汹汹的把那外面的假货堵在优介的卧室里。  
“这是要做什么？”假优介只慌乱了片刻，很快作出一副可怜样，“吹雪……我身上有什么吗？”  
被他叫到的人顺手把屏障缩小到堪堪覆盖这个房间以节省灵力，闻言挑眉，“你问我，不问亮？”他回头确认亮的表情，语气百分百的诚恳，“还好不是本人，不然这问的要陷我于不义了。”  
这种情况他还有心情玩笑，实在是对手的实力太过不堪，亮也松懈下来。他看对面那人与优介几乎无二的表情，礼貌地道，“得罪了。”直接以竹刀作劈砍之势，连斩了三刀。  
他们之间有着相当的一段距离，刀也毫无锋锐可言，但假优介忽然变了脸色，想要绕过吹雪逃出房间，结果褐发的青年笑容浅淡，手指微动，他就被符咒缠住了双脚，跪倒在地结结实实的挨了这三刀。  
虚幻的外表被溢散的剑气斩开，在狭小的空间里化作无数光点，晃的人几乎睁不开眼。吹雪眯着眼睛，“咦”了一声，“原来是你。”  
只见跪在他们面前的赫然是个面容深刻的金发男人，头戴月桂花环，背后洁白的羽翼约莫有一人高——不怪吹雪头次见他仍然这样说，这竟然就是他之前按照亮描述绘出的黑影。  
亮却摇头示意不对。即便男人只是跪着也能看见他虬结的肌肉，光是那宽阔的双肩就绝不是他那日生死相搏的对手。他刚想告诉吹雪，不该因为那对翅膀就有这样的联想，就看吹雪从优介的衣柜里拉出一件外套，微笑着在自己身上比划，“比你略矮，就是同我差不多高，身材纤细，又一定是男性……你不觉得很像某个人吗？”  
跪在他面前的男人目眦欲裂，“这与主人无关！”  
吹雪摊手，口气里九分的无奈一分的自得，“虽然是司职诚实的天使，你的话也太容易诈了。”  
亮却知道，既然敢于说出来，一定不仅是说话的技巧而是已有推论，便递去眼神等他的解释。  
“亮说先前只看到黑影，我还没有往这个方向想，看到你的正体与纸人上的伤才晓得是怎么回事——藤原虽是大姓，改姓的寻常人不知凡几，但其中也是有正统天皇血脉流传的。拥有这股血脉就意味着拥有力量，也意味着忌惮与提防。藤原能平安无事的长大便是有你守护的功劳吧。”吹雪颇为玩味的绕着男人转了半圈，眉宇间有种刻意的轻视，“他失踪的那十年是你从中作梗吗？为了他的血与力，在他成年力量最强盛时……”  
“你这混蛋——”男人怒吼出声，“主人年幼失怙又无自护之力我才陪伴在旁，以欧尼斯特之名起誓，数十年间我心中从未有过这般肮脏的念头！”  
吹雪努嘴，和连声叹气的亮小声说，“你看，一下子交代了不是。”  
正派的高人弟子看不下去他用这歪门邪道，又想起吹雪之前勉强自己的样子，脸忽然红了一瞬，可这不是由他心猿意马的时候，还是念了遍清心的门规，坚定地伸手把吹雪拽到身后来，“我来问就好。”  
他凝神定气，思路也随之清晰了，“那日我在山洞中碰到的人就是你吧？天使不擅长变形易容，你平时所变换的人形只能是自己的主人——吹雪的猜测也不算错。”他顺手镇压了在他背后暗笑的吹雪，继续问，“山洞里刻着繁复的法阵，时间紧迫我只能粗略分辨，现在看来，应当也是你刻的——你在那里聚集‘愿望’的力量是想要做什么？”  
欧尼斯特注视着他，一双眼里写满了悲哀。他看起来更喜欢这个谈话的对象，以平静的声音答道，“阵法的目的是净化与封锁，而非聚集力量。”他随手在地上绘制了几个亮当初见过的符文，淡淡道，“只是为了赎罪罢了。”

欧尼斯特与藤原优介的故事要从近三十年前说起。男人同他们简单的交流后，亮做主解除了他的束缚，他也不起身，只沉静地坐在地上，一边将那几个符文抹去一边叙说，“主人的母亲信仰的并非本土神道教，我寄宿的雕像不知何年被当做礼物送到她手上，自那之后一直在他们家沉睡着，直到那场车祸。你们所查到的资料并不准确，并不是主人的父母单独出行主人才幸免于难，当时他也在车上。”  
男人像是没有看见他们惊愕的眼神，回忆起那场充斥着火焰与死亡的灾难，“我遥遥听见主人的母亲在火中呼唤我的名字，从她那痛苦的声音里，我有所预感，可赶往她身边时她已归往主的怀抱，唯有被父母护住的小主人尚有一丝呼吸——他本来，也是要在车祸中回归天国的。”  
接下来的“然而”由吹雪说出口，“他的母亲许了愿，优介才得以活下来。”可问题仍然没有得到答案，那实现愿望的力量从何而来，难道真的一直都存在着，只是被利用了吗？  
看出他们的疑惑，欧尼斯特惨淡一笑，“你之前不是已经离答案只有一步之遥了吗？”他在空中端正的写下两个姓氏，“主人随父亲姓藤原，而主人的母亲在出嫁前姓橘。”  
吹雪与亮几乎藏不住眼底的惊涛骇浪。橘与藤原都是贵族姓氏，而欧尼斯特既然这样明示，恐怕优介的母亲也是货真价实的天皇血脉——  
“主人生来便拥有近乎于神迹的力量，倘若一定要为其定义，就是‘实现愿望’。因为这种力量过于强大，年幼的主人无法掌控，主人的父母曾为他祈求过封印力量的结界。车祸中符咒被烧毁，主人听到了母亲让他活下去的愿望，这才成为唯一的幸存者。那其实是重新塑造的身体，原本的身体在那次事件后已成空壳，被我带去了附近的灵脉封存——”  
亮轻声道，“难怪我从未在他身上感觉到过力量。”  
“逆转命运的愿望抽空了主人的灵力，但空壳未被销毁，越过我的封锁在灵脉中休养生息，源源不断地吸引着周遭各式各样的‘愿望’。我在主人成年前带他去了那座山，想要告知他这一切，没有想到汇聚的力量在这十余年间已经变质，甚至试图通过那具空壳影响到现在的主人。它忽然发难，我仓促之间只能以身为盾阻挡它的侵染，将它封印在那里……主人回来找我，一同在那灵脉中沉睡了很久。”  
接下来的事情亮都知道了，他去的时候结界老化，又是个人型自走破坏机，便把优介给捡了回来。而察觉到主人安全的欧尼斯特则在安心之后，渐渐的被那‘愿望’同化，直到亮再次找去那座山中。  
“那纠集的力量被劈散后，我恢复了意识，但十几年的压制使我的力量被消耗的厉害，临时分辨只能顺着主人的气息找到你们这里……”  
吹雪“哦”了一声，“亮很早便出门追查你的事，都是我同优介在一起，难怪你会觉得他与我更亲近一些。”  
欧尼斯特没有理会他，如释重负的长叹道，“汇聚的力量被斋王琢磨夺取，但那终归是主人原本的身体，一切都是因我的倏忽才导致的一切……愿我能替二位出一份力。”  
依亮的看法，力量已经衰弱到这个程度还是不要再参与为好，吹雪却按住他的手轻轻摇摇头，替他答应下来。他改了改房间内的结界，又替欧尼斯特绘制了聚集灵力的阵法，让他好好修养。  
临走前，亮想起了那张落在山洞前的塔罗牌与失踪的爱德，问欧尼斯特可知他的下落。他未必是在那里失踪的，但在几乎没有线索的现在，只能死马当作活马医。  
万万没想到欧尼斯特当真知道。金发的男人平静地说，他在斋王琢磨身边。


	30. Chapter 30

章三十  
据欧尼斯特回忆，爱德来的很急，却在第一道鸟居前停下了脚步。鸟居原本就嵌在山体内，孤独的守望着山中地脉，他也说不清是何时由何人设置，但当年初入此山，正是这两道鸟居阻隔了地脉的气息。他觉得可以借助地利设置阵法，后来才将优介原本的身体送入其中保存。  
欧尼斯特当时意识混沌，一丝神念只模糊的知晓爱德在那停留了片刻。他身上的气息被“愿望”的力量侵染，却并未完全被同化，不知是使了什么手段。后又从容地退去，似是早有准备。  
那种晦暗的力量非常特殊，见过就不会忘，欧尼斯特坦言，在寻找优介时他就感应到了，遥遥一指，正是斋王所在的方位。  
吹雪唔了一声，点头道，“他与我们目的不同，只是为了找斋王琢磨。那时纠集的力量还没被斩开，应该是在鸟居前发现斋王不在其中，去寻别的线索了。”  
这推断挑不出错，亮也认同。可爱德为何要在山中留下恶魔这张塔罗牌，还有那句话……他是怎么说的来着？  
“人类在命运前，卑微的如同尘埃。”  
亮重复了记忆里的那句话，吹雪听完露出思索的神色，悄声道，“可他送来的线索不是声称信任的其实并非命运而是斋王么。恶魔、恶魔……他究竟是在那里感受到了命运的不可抗拒，还是说，被迷惑的人其实是他呢？”  
两人对视一眼，退出了房间，再次仔细查看那摞被送到他们手上的塔罗牌。根据各方线索可知，这副塔罗牌是斋王赠与爱德的，他们以此为线索查了几次，确实也都指向斋王琢磨本人。现在看来，倒是很有必要再单独调查一次那张意图不明的恶魔。  
吹雪没有耽搁，用亮家中的符纸改出惯用的简易追踪法阵，阵中只放这一张牌，这次两人立刻感知到欧尼斯特口中特殊的力量——它靠同化的那部分一直隐藏在斋王的力量之下，竟然被他们漏了过去！  
事不宜迟，两人迅速找去。

力量的源头在某家私立医院，吹雪曾为院长千金解决过一些小麻烦，通过这层关系，顺利的拿到了爱德的病例。两人哭笑不得的发现这人给自己定了VIP病房，看时间，从山中回来应该就住下了。  
可探视时又遇到了新的麻烦，爱德竟然不是为了避开麻烦才住在这里，而是确实的失去意识，要不是他早与院方有过沟通，估计得确诊成植物人。  
亮脸色不大好，站在病床旁试着又去给爱德喊魂。但生魂离体，不说是他了，哪怕是普通人来操作也须得在晚上进行，他一尊煞神站在这里，自然一无所获。  
看他这样吹雪就忍不住的笑，调侃道，“你我在他眼里肯定是比不过斋王的，不如试试别的方法。”说着，不知从何处取出一支枯枝，插在水杯中，轻念了一句咒语。  
和直来直去、带把竹刀就能解决大部分事情的亮不同，吹雪随时能摸出新奇的东西，亮还没见过他这般手段，便凝神去看。  
只见那枯枝在水杯中舒展身躯，竟慢慢抽枝展叶，开出数朵白梅，散发出幽静的清香。亮扬眉，露出十足的惊讶表情，“这是……伊势神宫的冷香？”  
“正是。”吹雪给出肯定的回答，“进房间的时候我就闻到了，不过极其细微，几乎散尽……”数日之内，斋王美寿知必定来过此处。  
都到了这一步，没有任由线索溜走的地步。吹雪摸出打火机与一盒线香，没等开口，亮已主动的找到了烟雾报警器，泰然自若的拆掉了电池。褐发的青年微微一笑，竟然抓住了亮的手，同他一起燃香。  
烟气缭绕，在室内凝而不散，缓慢地变换着形状。吹雪趁机低声笑语，“看来我们在做坏事上颇有默契呢，亮。”  
亮同样小声回答，“被师范知道，怕是要挨罚了。”话虽如此，他却毫无松手的意思，将吹雪的手握得更紧。  
直至以烟雾凝成的淡影轻轻咳嗽，旁若无人的两人才没再互诉衷肠，认真打量起这位伊势的巫女来。  
早先亮就听闻历代斋王皆是貌美的女子，此时烟雾凝出了她的样貌，即便是吹雪也感到惊艳。可她美丽的脸上写满隐秘的哀愁，打量了吹雪好久，方轻声细语的向他祝贺，“天上院君的劫难已呈有惊无险之像。”  
眼见又要打哑谜，亮出言打断了她，直言相问，“当时你夜半来访说有事相求，就是要阻止你哥哥吗？”  
美寿知眉目低垂，“非是阻止，而是想托二位替我救出兄长。他的心魔，太深了……”她以婉转的声音轻声道，“我远居伊势神宫，这几年百般周折才联系上兄长，可他沉迷于旧日往事难以自拔，朝偶然发现的空壳许下了错误的愿望。我虽心急如焚却无计可施，某日占卜到大难将近想要再次劝阻兄长，却已联系不上了……”  
烟雾是一层单薄的灰，可那凝结成的影像却生动的转写了巫女忧愁的神情，“那日深夜造访确实冒犯，可我无能为力……”她自嘲的轻笑，“此事终归乱了天机，不光没有得到二位的帮助，我还被困囹圄中，无法联系外界。倘若不是斋王的身份尚在，恐怕要如天上院君的式神一般，遭到更严重的处罚。”  
神鸟姬引来的天雷竟然是因为此事，亮下意识的就要招来符咒以免再受雷击，可窗外晴空白日，又哪里有雷云的影子？  
吹雪露出了然的神色，说了一句“原来如此。这才是我的劫。”他捏了捏亮的手，笑着补充，“也是亮的。”他不愿再谈这个话题，示意私下再说，继续向美寿知提问，“那你怎么会来爱德这里？”  
“见笑了，如今我只能追到此处，无法更进一步。”美寿知苦笑，“若不是丸藤先生助你燃香，今日你们也见不到我。”  
听到这句话，吹雪神色一松，嘴角微不可查的弯了弯，又问，“那你可知晓你哥哥与爱德之间的事情？我们得知道他寻人的动机，才能判断他是敌还是友。”  
美寿知顺从的回忆道，“我同他未曾见过，只听兄长偶尔谈起过他们的事。他们大概是在我入伊势神宫两年后相遇的……”

彼时爱德刚刚继承爵位，年方十岁，随养父远渡重洋来祭拜独自葬在他乡的父亲。与养父外出时，碰巧被当时年少尚未成名的斋王琢磨撞见。养父心善，看斋王孤苦伶仃便向他买了一次占卜。这件事父子二人都没放在心上，爱德却在后来独自又去墓园时碰见了斋王。  
那天原本晴空万里，爱德呆了一会却天降瓢泼大雨，不知何时站在他身旁的斋王撑起一把巨大的黑伞，将落雨的孩童圈入天地间唯一一片清净之地，从此两个孩子就跨越阶层成了至交好友。爱德是很久以后才知道，斋王的占卜灵验至极，养父因为他的告诫逃过车祸，这才默许了他们的往来。  
那几年大概是斋王琢磨人生中最快乐的时光，爱德有空就飞来日本同他玩耍，还替他买了学习的书籍。为了不让他觉得是施舍，少爷做派的爱德甚至同他一起打工，仗着自己过人的外貌替他招徕客人。待到斋王16岁，更迫不及待的把已经出落成翩翩少年的斋王引入了上流阶层。  
再往后的事情吹雪大抵都知晓了。幼年相识，彼此陪伴共同成长，早已是莫逆之交，可以托付生死。这种羁绊未必是情爱，但亦不输过他与亮。难怪爱德拼命要寻他……  
“美寿知身无长物，本不该再提……”乌发如云的女子以大礼匍匐在地上，压抑着哽咽说道，“可此事有关东京诸多普通人的性命……还请二位阻止兄长。”  
她此刻忽然改了先前的恳求，恐怕也是知道有些事已到了无可挽回的地步。先不谈救人的事，她所求之事本就在计划之中，亮也没有扫她的兴，同吹雪一起答应下来。

经过这么一桩事，除了还需花时间去找的优介，能做的似乎只剩下直面斋王琢磨。  
这事说危险也危险，可终归得去，又牵连甚广，实在是件麻烦事。亮记起师门里那些半桶水的师兄弟姐妹，也无意再让年迈的师范烦神，留了一封遗书，把所有线索都写进去。正巧吹雪也有一样的想法，两个人就把东西都交给了神鸟姬，安排她不要跟着。若他们回不来了，就把遗物捎去给各自的家人——亮在此时犹豫了一瞬，可吹雪如洞悉了他的心思一般，也没有动作，反而歪着头问，“看我给明日香留遗书你那样纠结，现在是要摊牌去找斋王单挑吗？”  
亮摇头，没被他的玩笑带跑，“我知这是你的心意，可依然不想让你去面对危险。”  
“都什么时候了还说这种话。”吹雪遣走神鸟姬，声音里带着笑，“你师范要你历练是想让你知晓爱憎会怨别离，也不是专程把得意的弟子送来拯救世界的。”尤其是很有可能要把自己搭上的那种拯救法。  
即便听到这句话，亮依然面带犹豫，良久才苦笑，“是我对不起师范。”  
“为人师长，大概并不想听到这种话——他不是来让你送死的，当然也不会阻止你做正确的事。”吹雪不温不火的说，话锋一转，却连眸色都深沉下去，“我再给亮一次机会。等伤口的硬痂脱落我们就要去会斋王了，在这之前……除了留遗书，当真没有别的事情想做了吗？”  
亮惊愕的看他，一时说不出话来。片刻后，耳根先红了。  
这就是记起来的意思了，偏生吹雪有意要逗他，缓缓道，“那么，我就先走了——”  
不等他话音落下，亮猛地抓住了他的手。可有些话即便到了嘴边依然难以出口，眼见着那片艳丽的绯色就从耳根染上脸颊。可说不出来，还是有别的办法的，亮闭了闭眼，相较之下取其轻，伸手抱住了吹雪，“君子一言……驷马难追。”  
吹雪弯起嘴角，温柔地揉捏他的发根处，“啊，亮君果然是遵守承诺的好孩子。”说罢，他不顾情人羞恼的神色，捧住亮的脸，深深地吻了下来。


	31. Chapter 31

章三十一  
在亲吻一道上，吹雪是个足够耐心的老师。他灵活的舌反复撬开亮的唇齿，教导他如何挑逗，一次又一次。直到彼此的嘴唇都被吮吸成嫣然的红，两人才短暂的分开。  
吹雪今天穿的衬衫亮曾见过一次，裁剪合体，清晰地勾勒出他的腰线，却又不显得紧绷与刻意。光是看他纤长的手指慢慢解开那一排纽扣，亮就已经喉咙发干。于是看出他窘迫的吹雪脱掉自己的上衣后，也自然的伸出手来帮他。  
几道暗红色的痂盘踞在亮的身上，衬得他更加白皙，但那流畅健美的肌肉线条毫无疑问的属于男性。吹雪若有所思的揉捏着他的肩膀，打量着同自己相似又截然不同的躯体，直把亮逼得眼神发飘。  
吹雪装模作样的叹气，“这个时候还要分神吗，看来我要卖力一点了。”然而亮依然不敢看他的眼睛，吹雪注意了一下，发现飘忽的视线时不时的在某点聚集，跟着歪头一看，忽然“哦”了一声，“原来你在看这个。”  
那个在他肩上盘桓了许久的印记。  
亮的脸红到要滴血，下意识的就伸手要去抹掉，却被吹雪在半空中截住了。他换了握法，顺着亮的手腕吻到指尖，“为什么要去掉？我很喜欢的。”  
“我当时只是、只是担心……后来忘记给你去掉了。”  
“这样啊，不能随便给人的吗？”  
亮沉默，好一会才解释道，“先代掌门迁居关东，曾追根溯源钻研道法，为示重视，门内弟子皆以篆书变体为名符，以此可辨别身份……后来也有标记的意思。”他仍避开吹雪的视线，小声补充道，“除了住处……只可绘在伴侣身上。”  
那会吹雪看不见，也没有可以为他提供庇佑的师门，他就怕吹雪不愿接受他的保护，实在想不出别的办法才把这名符印在吹雪身上，能挡一个上门找事的算一个。当时他还完全没有这方面的想法，可现在看来根本解释不清楚，索性不说了。  
吹雪知道用处倒也没调侃什么，反而点点头，“这是个好办法。”说完竟然转身去拿了画符的工具来。他出门在外都带便携式的毛笔，很快就挑出一支，“不嫌弃吧？手边只有这个。”  
亮只当他要画一个类似的给自己，等那冰凉的笔尖落在身上才觉得不对。笔尖是纤维毛，质地较普通毛笔更为粗硬，勾连不断的在他身上游走比起描绘更像是撩拨。虽然吹雪神情专注，但两人离得那么近，笔尖又有意无意的扫过乳尖，没等吹雪画完，他已觉下身硬的要流水，咬紧牙关才没发出呻吟来。名符是以灵力绘制而成的事情更被忘到了天边去。  
察觉到他粗重的呼吸，吹雪也被感染了一般，有些喘。他把亮拉到镜子前去看，占据了他小半片胸膛的纹样避开了他的伤口，是一只变体的凤鸟，振翅欲飞，活灵活现。他从背后抱住亮，“天上院家以枝茑纹为家徽，但那不是我的东西，来东京后就改了……这是我自己的纹样。亮把名符给了我，那么我也把它送给亮。”  
不待他话音落下，亮毫不犹豫的反身吻他，这次不再是温吞的亲吻教学，很快两人就连最后一层衣料也剥掉了。吹雪把亮按在床上，汗水浸湿了鬓角的长发，让他显出一种与平时截然不同的、野性的俊美，“可能会很疼哦。”  
“疼也没有关系，是你就好。”  
吹雪垂下眼，无声的微笑。

进入的过程堪称漫长，亮一直闭着眼。吹雪把自己完全的送进去后见他仍然不睁眼，还以为是疼得厉害，在那紧窄热烫的地方缓了缓，想抽身。亮不知他停下来是为了什么，飞快的睁了一下眼，竟然伸手去摸结合的位置。  
吹雪按住了他的手，扬眉问，“怎么了？”  
亮自然不会回答，他又笑，“不说我也有办法知道的。你要我叫神鸟姬借我力量吗？”边说边缓慢的抽送。  
亮被他接连的顶弄撞的呼吸粗重，一出口尽是破碎的呻吟，好一会才艰难地答，“那么大……我以为、唔……以为会进不去。”  
万万没想到会是个纯情的让人血管都要爆掉的回答，吹雪低声的笑了起来。亮因为体内愈发硬挺的热物挣动了一下，又被吹雪抱住。他贴着亮的耳畔克制的吐息，“亮的称赞我收下了。”随后又是一阵抽送。  
疯狂的快感沿着交合的地方向全身蔓延，远超任何一次亲吻，就连那天被吹雪拥在怀里高潮也不及此时万一。亮几乎失神，他沉甸甸的器物横在两人之间，因为他们的姿势，只能随着吹雪的动作在小腹上蹭出一道道湿亮的水痕，将吹雪精心绘制的墨水都晕开了。  
吹雪匀出一只手握住了，用拇指替他抹去再次渗出的前液，“已经黏糊糊的了……亮和我一样，都往左边翘呢。”他停顿下来，不住地喘息，“我有够到那个地方吗？要不要换个姿势？”  
而他身下的青年用自己的反应告诉他，就在他停顿的那处。  
“吹雪……”亮露出他惯常的、微微皱眉的表情，似乎在抵抗那汹涌的情潮，身下的性器却不可控制的淌出了更多的体液，把吹雪的手都浸透了。  
“我在这里。”吹雪答应道，俯身吻住他。下身被亮收紧的肠壁紧紧缠住，他也觉得心口一汪热血几欲沸腾，有些控制不住。他按住了亮的腰胯，抵着那处反复顶弄，直教亮被情欲俘获，收紧了手指，把床单绞出花朵一样的痕迹。  
快感不断袭来，亮反而在那销魂蚀骨的感觉中寻回一丝清明，勉力攀住吹雪的肩膀，在名符上留下一个轻如蝶翼的吻，“你愿意接受它……我真的很高兴。”  
吹雪抚摸着他被汗湿的脸颊，柔声道，“我也很高兴，你在我恢复力量以后愿意让它具有真正的意义……”他抓住了亮的手，再度按在那里，一道轻微的破碎声在粗重的呼吸声中显得那么不起眼，可随后，两个人都感受到冷冽的风在室内骤起。  
“所以，我把结界的核心定在了这里。”吹雪这样说道，把自己狠狠顶入了最深处。  
亮错觉自己听到了血液与力量交织，在体内发出了欢愉的尖叫，片刻后，才感觉到胸腹上一片热意。腥膻的味道在房间里弥漫开来。  
吹雪探手去摸，亮的那根还在流出稀薄的精水，因为他的抚弄，身后将他缠的更紧。他也心神俱动，自觉即将高潮，便不再忍耐，喘息着又进出了数次，抵着亮的敏感点全部射了出来。被他握在手里的那根东西没有吐出更多的体液，但亮的身体仍不自主的又僵直了数息，才在他绵密的亲吻中彻底瘫软下来。

高潮过后的身体几乎脱力，两个人都躺在床上没有什么大动作。  
吹雪吻了吻亮的唇角，翻身在旁边躺下，好一会才低声道，“坦白的说，我以前没考虑过与人构建稳定的关系……”他回忆起少年时开始的营生，那么多年，他戴着面具踽踽独行，邂逅过无数花一般的女性。可那些与母亲有着或多或少相似的异性也终如母亲一般，只是生命里的过客。他想到这，释然的说，“但是，和你的话，大概不坏。”   
亮抓住他的手。他一贯嘴拙，此时也并未超常发挥，仍然说不出安慰的话来。最终学吹雪的样子，在他唇畔落下一吻。   
他的吻换来一个微笑，吹雪把他揽进怀里，不再说话。重归宁静的房间里，两人的心跳渐渐合为一声，再也分不出彼此。


	32. Chapter 32

章三十二  
日益浓厚的雾气在城市上空遮天蔽日，伤口完全无碍的那天终于到来的时候，亮的表情近乎是冷峻的。  
在养伤的时日里他尽可能的阻止向那变质的力量许愿的人，可终归杯水车薪，眼睁睁的看着雾气不断吸取生命力与“运”。  
所谓的运，是生者才具有的力量，虚无缥缈，更近似某种“感觉”。虽难以触及，缺少它的人却会厄运缠身，倘若完全的丢失就会被拖入彼岸，即便是生魂也再无归来的可能。  
这样的一股力量，即便无法触碰，也令亮不由得心惊——斋王是真的要毁灭一切吗？  
他将早已打点好的行装做了最后一次清点，在吹雪眼里看见同自己一般的决意，两人干燥稳定的手指一触即收，踏上了征程。

斋王所在之处位于著名的富人区，吹雪在进去前甚至做好了使些障眼法混进去的准备，却见亮朝他摇头，车毫无阻拦的驶入了小区。  
亮皱着眉，解释道，“那些保安似乎都失去了神智。很奇怪，我在他们身上感受不到生者的气息。”  
“看来，这里已经是他的地盘了。”吹雪满不在乎的微笑。车又开出一段，他扶着方向盘的手忽然做了细微的捻动的动作，喃喃道，“有屏障……设置的挺仔细，但力量分布的很不均匀。”随即停车，用微弱的灵力在空中标出了几个点。  
亮难得穿了件卫衣，此时拉上了帽子遮住头发，只看背影就是个大男孩。他下了车，从口袋里摸出硬币把玩，时不时的弹飞几个，都巧妙的打在吹雪标出的点上。  
围绕着眼前那栋别墅的结界顷刻间就破碎了。吹雪也放下了几只纸人，同亮一起走到正门前，示意附着着残魂的纸人替他们开门，有惊无险的突入进去。  
不要在大庭广众之下动手是所有通灵之人的共识，但这里的保安既然已是傀儡，如此地利却不利用，吹雪多少有些惊讶。他打量着完全被漆成白色的房间，若有所思的说道，“如果是我的话，就算为了不引起骚乱把人放进家门，也一定会在门口就设置陷阱……这里却太干净了。”  
不仅是没有埋伏的痕迹，目力所及之处都是一片纯白，在灯光下甚至显得刺眼。  
亮提醒道，“你说过，他除了占卜什么也不会。”  
“难道汇聚而来的力量仍没给他带来什么吗？”吹雪不大相信的模样，操纵纸人走入了客厅。  
别墅的构造很简单，只有两层高，挑高的客厅占据了大半的空间，天花板上尽是垂下的星子与月亮，显得客厅正中拜访的占卜桌有些诡异。但客厅里是没有人的，整栋别墅都寂静的仿佛可以听见心跳。  
吹雪在浓重到几乎掩盖掉一切痕迹的力量中仔细感知，不大确定的说，“二楼的主卧里好像有人在。”  
于是两人又提防着可能出现的陷阱，走上二楼。主卧的门虚掩着，推开一看，仍是一片刺目的白，衬得躺在床中昏睡的男人愈发形容枯槁。  
那张脸亮是见过的，可无论是在明日香的办公室，还是山洞中神念交汇的一瞬间，男人都不是这般死气沉沉的模样。他那副灯枯油尽的外貌，比起当时扬言要连神明都一并毁灭的过激分子，更像是一个面对病痛无能为力的普通人——可他要真是那个精通占卜、可以看见命运轨迹的斋王琢磨，那就不应该。  
亮对此也有准备，拿了张鉴定灵力的符纸贴在他身上，那血红的眼果然紧闭着。他闭上眼，屋外此刻仍有无数力量被卷入雾气中，化为它的一部分，而那厢吹雪试着联系美寿知也失败了，两个人对视，眼里俱是凝重的神色。这到底是怎么一回事？

当务之急还是得知道现在的情况。吹雪豫片刻，低声道，“如果问题不出在斋王琢磨身上就麻烦了，时间很紧迫。我有办法让他醒过来，不过不太安全……要冒险吗？”  
亮无声的注视他，那是除此以外别无他法的意思，吹雪便慎重的点燃一支线香。冰凉辛辣的味道在房间中弥漫，不多时，强行把尚在昏睡中的斋王琢磨唤醒了。  
终于睁开眼的男人却好似失去了视力，一双眼蒙着淡淡的阴翳。他不看来人，只是自顾自的发出悲叹，“你们终于来了……但，太迟了。”他从嗓子里挤出古怪的笑声，“嗬嗬、哈……太迟了啊！我已经失去了所有力量！”  
“雾气仍未消散，如果不是你在控制，现在主导的人又是谁？”亮对所有的神棍一视同仁，并不理会他的狂言乱语。他们，或者至少他并不是为了复仇而来，既然斋王琢磨失去力量，他的愿望因此不复存在，已经不是一个威胁了。虽然那么多的人因他的妄念被牵扯进这场闹剧之中，现在也不是算账的机会——得先阻止那愈发疯狂的雾气才行。  
可是以另一种方式实现自己愿望的男人看起来万念俱灰，诡异的沉默着。良久，他才奇异的问，“你们不知道？”那张清隽的脸上，是一种嘲讽的笑意，“他一直就在你们身边，现在却要问我，主导人是谁？”  
亮神色骤变，他想怒斥胡扯，可斋王琢磨的话语不停歇的灌入他的耳朵。他说，“他是那具空壳原本的主人，只要他愿意，所有的东西自然会为他所有。”  
吹雪抓住了亮的胳膊，并不用劲，但是劝诫的意味很明显。他压低声音在亮耳畔道，“他说的没错，就算优介没有这种野心，力量的倾斜也只需要他的一个念头……他现在一个人，生出些乱七八糟的想法不是值得奇怪的事情。”  
事已至此，再去斋王纠缠也没有意义了。亮生生将满腔怒火压下，转身去重新感受力量的流动，留下似笑非笑的吹雪站在斋王床前。他把玩着手里的打火机，不断有节奏的发出咔哒咔哒声，像是什么东西的倒计时——斋王果然警惕的将视线投向他。  
那道视线没有任何力度，随后而至的却如同幽冥中的火焰，吹雪体会着其中微妙的差别，漫不经心的道，“让女孩担心到以泪洗面这种事，无论是作为兄长还是作为男人，都挺窝囊的，你说呢？”  
他丢下这句话，听到亮喊他的声音，便优雅的欠欠身，转身离去了。斋王只能听见他的声音逐渐远去，“不行，还是联系不上美寿知，应该是伊势神宫给她设的结界……不然你再来燃次香？”  
美寿知……病榻上的男人默念着这个久违的名字，眼角忽然滑下一行泪，拼命挣扎起来。但也不知是床铺太软还是他的躯体已然失去活力，他在重回寂静的屋里折腾了许久，才狼狈的摔下床。  
斋王琢磨跪伏在地上，无声的痛呼，美寿知——！窗外重重树影随着他的呼唤疯狂的摇晃，边缘生出张牙舞爪的古怪形状，发出喋喋冷笑，他却痴迷的伸出手，同那伸出的爪牙相触，颤抖着声音说，“给我力量……给我力量！”

由于雾气开始毫无节制吸取着力量，追踪变得比之前更加轻松。力量最终汇集地点是一座废弃的学校。吹雪对这里略微有些印象，“以前好像听说过这里……”他想了想，“明日香上学的时候，这个国中会闹鬼就是著名的传闻了，前几年校区搬迁，这块地因为各种原因没有找到下家，至今还荒废在这里。”  
不过短短数年时间，这里破败的也太过不寻常了。亮打量着冷清的校园，“这种地方不会有什么流浪汉聚集吗？”  
“很难说，就算有，现在恐怕也算不得活人了吧？”吹雪口气轻描淡写，但神情却是同亮如出一辙的严肃。  
两人对视一眼，亮打了一个手势，率先踏入学校。校区不算大，走了百余步就离开了正门前的大道，两人脚下一拐，走进了小花园。  
花园里没什么特色的立着花架，现下正是紫藤繁茂的季节，微斜的阳光下，花架被笼罩在浓密的阴影里，似是沙漠中的一汪清泉，让人下意识的就生出渴望的意识来。  
正事在前，这种渴望来的近乎不合时宜，是个可以评价为拙劣的暗示。吹雪扬起眉，“这是……”  
花架下的男人接过话，“是我的阻拦。”赫然是斋王琢磨。  
他不知借助了哪里的力量，竟然赶在他们之前到了。穿着的大概是自己以前的衣服，颇有现下流行的“人在衣中晃”的效果，比躺在病榻上的时候看起来更虚弱。倘若不开口，也不过是个病弱的年轻男人，可他的嗓音却带着某种尖锐刺耳的杂音，重叠在男人低沉的声音后，让两个通灵许久的年轻人都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“是我大意了。”亮沉声道，“他的运已被吸取的一干二净……”可在如此浓厚的雾气中，哪怕斋王琢磨就站在眼前也看不出一丝不妥，又如何称得上大意。  
吹雪看了亮一眼，并不安慰他，只是接下去小声道，“所以魑魅魍魉才会附上他的身体——”他一边说，一边捏了个古怪的手诀。一道隔绝开雾气的结界以他为中心升起，眼前的男人顿时就显现出影子里潜藏的古怪魔物们。  
“你自己也体会过失去力量的感觉，知道无法保护妹妹是怎样的心情——”斋王琢磨好似没有听见他们的话语，一步一步向前走来，“相依为命过的妹妹被困，做哥哥的如何才能无动于衷？”  
这话说的实在像个笑话，于是吹雪也很捧场的笑了。他垂下的右手做了一个缓慢的托举，无数的符纸随着他的动作在空中浮现，每一张上面都是一只血红紧闭的眼。符纸随着他的心念而动，化作绳网，顷刻间便将仍在前进的斋王束缚在其中。那些血红的眼睛在那个瞬间，全部睁开了，留下血红的泪。  
这一幕饶是亮也觉得心惊，吹雪却保持着唇边的一缕浅笑，变换手诀。符纸化作幽蓝的火焰，将藏在影子里的魑魅魍魉点燃。霎时间，被他圈出的小小结界里尽是鬼物逃窜尖叫的动静。  
热浪翻腾间，吹雪的眉目同他上扬的嘴角恰恰相反，仍是冰冷的。他近乎怜悯的看着站不起身的斋王，淡然道，“你只是无法抵抗力量的诱惑。”  
“爱德出发前给我们留了信——看你的表情，你是见过他的，现在他在哪里？”吹雪注视着他背后的一点，冷冷说道，“以他的行事习惯，但凡还有一根手指能动就不会放弃阻止你……救你妹妹的方法不止一种，可你还遇得到第二个像他那样真心对你的人么？”  
他说完便低垂下眼，结界里翻腾的热浪忽地被狂风卷起，猛地向斋王琢磨袭去。  
亮站在他身侧，清晰的感知到体内的血都随之沸腾。误会解开后，他知道吹雪绝不只糊弄人的本事，也明白他即便不借助神鸟姬可通人心的灵力依然实力强横，比如对术法与符咒精妙的操纵，又或者神乎其神的结界术。可事到如今，他由眼前的景象回忆起肌肤相亲时狂乱的风，才晓得，原来那也是他呼唤来的——  
吹雪褐色的长发在风中飞扬，声音却依然不温不火，“斋王琢磨，不要任何助力，我们一对一。你敢吗？”


	33. Chapter 33

章三十三  
斋王琢磨发出的怒吼已完全听不出人类的痕迹了，但亮和吹雪还是从那愤怒的咆哮中明白了他的意思——杀掉他！杀掉他！！杀掉他！！！  
封锁行动的符纸在他挣扎的时候被“溶解”了，化作一地红色的废屑，又被风卷起，像是谁不甘的呐喊。  
在符咒即将全部被破坏的时刻，亮侧头看了一眼吹雪，手稳定的扶在刀柄上，没有出鞘的意思。褐发的青年果然还了他一个平静的笑。他不开口，依然只吝啬的抬起右手，在空气中一笔一划的绘出了接连不断的符文。  
他的灵力是淡淡的青色，在风与火中显得无比纤细，随时都要破碎掉——可那些符文却轻盈的落下，像冬日的雪，无声的没入了斋王的身体。  
亮很快辨认出那是驱逐鬼魅的咒，果然不多久，吃痛的斋王就目眦欲裂的朝他们冲来。而吹雪的动作更快。他变换了手诀，霎时间所有尚未落下的符文都化作无形的锁链，死死的锁住了尚在挣扎的男人。  
他的身上与背后的影子里，潜藏的鬼物都露出头来，一时间整个人看起来仿佛百鬼纠缠而成，令人不禁毛骨悚然。吹雪的神色也凝重了许多，他一面缩小结界的范围，一面继续打入符文，慢慢的，在刺耳的噪音中，微弱的凤鸣声从无到有，逐渐盖过了所有声音。  
那是一支卡农，曲调简单，反复着导句与答句，紧迫而不慌乱的半个音阶半个音阶的爬升。起初是拥有金属质感的低音，之后是优美的中音，最后则是清脆空灵的高音。在那像是要把什么东西碾碎的旋律中，吹雪打入最后一枚符文。漫天的银光霎时间压过幽蓝的火光，挡在了奄奄一息的斋王面前。  
“……爱德。”  
银色的凤凰睁着一对天蓝色的眼，向他们垂翼致谢。  
吹雪矜持的颔首，“这里弥漫的运很充足，只要支撑住结界他就还能再坚持一段时间。”也许能撑到他们把事情解决的时候。  
“这个人情我记下了，天上院。”凤凰朝另一套落入地面的符文注入自己的灵力，结界的边缘登时闪烁起淡淡的银色光芒，而他原本就飘摇的身体也随之黯淡了几分。  
亮的眉间浮起很淡的褶皱，像山，“时间紧迫，闲话就不说了。还有什么事要帮忙吗？”  
爱德没有迟疑的回答他，“如果可以，请把美寿知小姐也救出来。”  
“当然的事。”吹雪代为回答。两人对视一眼，没有拖延，毫不犹豫的走向了力量聚集的中心——必须速战速决。

“他们来了。”影子吃吃的笑着，在漩涡的风眼里欢快的舞蹈，“他们来杀你了啊，主人！”  
“闭嘴、闭嘴！”青年尖叫，“亮是来救我的！”  
影子果然不说话了，化成了一面镜子，印出优介此刻的面容。黑紫色的纹路像是与生俱来的东西，攀附在他的脸上，一路蔓延向下直没入衣服里。  
色厉内荏的优介顿时沉默下来。他一直蹲坐在角落里，方便随时抱紧自己的膝盖，这时又孤立无援的重复了这个动作。在这诡异的世界里，他一直觉得只有自己才是唯一真实的，然而那古怪的影子告诉他，就连这具身体也是假的——他早在快三十年前就该死了。  
其实这一切他早就有所预感。和户籍资料对不上的年龄、无论如何都问不到的身世、不知何时能够“看见”的能力，和自天上院吹雪出现以后就不断出现的梦——亮从来不是个慈善家，如果不是他真的有什么问题，为何要把捡来的他留在自己身边。  
优介再度收拢手臂，回忆那个古怪的梦。梦里高大的男人带着一对天使的羽翼，温柔的叫他主人，告诉他，噩梦都会过去的，他会在这里一直陪伴着主人。  
骗子，现在你在哪里？  
暂住在这里的流浪汉与动物在力量漩涡出现的那天就被吓跑了。只有他在的学校里安静的什么声音都听不到，影子闭嘴以后，优介在彻骨的寂静里又怕又难过，几乎要痛恨起作出逃跑决定的自己来。  
那时他被同事加急送进医院，其实什么都没有检查出来。只是某个转念间，有人在他耳畔低语了一句话，轻声的告诉他，“你砍伤了自己最好的朋友，他很快就要发现你的秘密了。”就这样一句毫无头绪，甚至莫名其妙的话，吓得他顾不上和亮确认，匆忙的逃出了医院。  
家是不能回的，酒吧更不能去，可他也不知道能去哪里。浑浑噩噩的走了很久，最终走到的却是这样一个废弃的学校。他靠着身上带着的一点零钱，和住在这里的流浪汉们共同度过了几天，仍然说不清楚心中那种恐惧与隐约的雀跃是为何而起。  
当然，现在他知道了。  
恐惧是因为他的身体——那具由他自己掏空所有力量实现愿望才凝聚成的躯体，感受到了让人想要跪伏的可怕力量，而雀跃则是原本的身体里聚集的力量生出了意识，在为即将到来的自由欢呼。  
因为那句话是事实，优介想，他在潜意识里清楚这一切，所以才逃走了。可影子里凝出的意识被无数恶意的愿望浸染，并不是为了帮他才把他叫来这里。  
他是这具身体原本的主人，所以利用“愿望”的斋王琢磨争夺不过他，“愿望”本身产生的意识也得服从他的命令。但已经依靠着斋王获得空前强大力量的意识如何愿意唾手可得的自由被再次夺走呢？于是两具陌生的灵魂被送到了优介面前。  
那是对年轻的夫妻，有着令优介毛骨悚然的熟悉感。影子以轻快的声音向他介绍，“这就是你的父母哟，好好的保护了你很多年，不让你沦为实现愿望的道具。遗憾的是，他们在车祸里死掉了，最后一个愿望就是让你，让藤原优介活下来。”  
那是他实现的第一个愿望，也是出于自己意愿实现的最后一个。  
父母的灵魂在愿望织成的大网里沉睡，不断地被吸取能利用的一切，如今已虚弱的行将消散。即便只看上一眼，优介也深深的将他们的面容印在脑海里。这就是他曾心怀怨怼寻找了那么多年的血亲……就算他坚持着人死不能复生的准则，刻意的不去想这件事，可夜深人静的时候，仍然有那么一个转念间动过心——自此便是万劫不复。  
影子抓住了转瞬的念头，将它当成主人唯一的愿望，迫不及待的扩充起力量。先是从斋王琢磨那里抽干了他得到的一切，再广泛的网络其他的许愿者，那小小的力量漩涡眼见着就壮大了。  
可优介无能为力。他不知道如何操控力量，被彻底的困在这里。影子甚至快乐的向他承诺，当它收集到足够的力量，会让父母的灵魂与他团聚。它被好不容易摸索到一点力量操纵方法的优介勒令闭嘴，却继续得意洋洋的去完成它的大业了。  
时间一点一滴的流逝，优介终于绝望的想，哪怕他一开始没什么可恐惧的，现在，也已经不可能被原谅了。

因此，在亮和吹雪走进来的时候，他丝毫没有惊喜的反应，依然茫然的注视着身前力量构成的漩涡。  
这是混沌的碎片纠集出的实体，裹挟着无数愿望留下的影子。它一开始没有那么强的力量，大部分碎片甚至是洁白的、美好的。亮和吹雪最先看到的便是核心的那个——  
那是对年轻的夫妇与他们年幼的儿子，遭遇了一场堪称惨烈的车祸。父亲因为第一时间护住妻儿已失去了呼吸，残余最后一口气的母亲则拼着最后的力气将一张符咒扔进火焰里，抚摸着儿子的头发，“好孩子，我知道你现在很痛苦，但是——不要听，也不要想，只看着妈妈就好。”  
她的声音里充满了蛊惑的力量，而哭泣的孩童有着与优介同色的发与眼。吹雪近乎漠然的想，这就是他的父母了吧。  
流淌着天照大神血脉的女人见儿子安静下来，温柔的贴上了他的额头。顽强的符纸此刻终于烧尽了，车厢里开始弥漫起淡紫色的灵力，那是象征着尊贵的颜色，光是看就足以看出它的不同凡响，可女人却没有察觉到一样，悄声说，“活下去，优介。这是妈妈和爸爸唯一的愿望。”  
那双与灵力同色的眼睛剧烈的波动着，转瞬间被染成了浓烈的黑。幼小的孩童以冷漠不似凡人的语调答道，“你的愿望，我收到了。”  
维系着这个片段的，正是事故中丧生的年轻夫妇。吹雪沉思片刻，还是在这里硬生生以自己的灵力撑开一个结界，将藤原夫妇笼罩进来，亮则默契的一刀斩去，将他们从网中释放。  
那对模糊的几乎看不清面貌的夫妻几乎在瞬间就清醒过来，慈爱的注视着面前的两个年轻人——尤其是吹雪。  
“你长得，和你的母亲真像……”藤原夫人喃喃道，竟反手从混乱的漩涡里推出了另一个遥远的片段。  
很短，只是前任的斋王牵着男人的手，抚摸着自己微微隆起的小腹，“是个男孩呢，希望我们的第一个孩子不要继承我的力量……”  
而分神了片刻的藤原夫妇已飘向了优介身边，以自己虚幻的身躯抱住了绝望痛苦的儿子，“对不起，优介。”  
他们的声音在吹雪耳中，同身穿巫女服的女人重叠到一起。她也是这样说的，“对不起，吹雪。妈妈不能陪在你身边，守护你长大了。”  
吹雪闭上眼，将所有的软弱都藏入心底。这个瞬间，他终于释然了。  
十三年前，纠集了足够力量的“愿望”忽然发难，将优介封锁在山中的灵脉里一起长眠。同年美寿知被带去伊势神宫，不需神鸟姬也可知晓人心的前代斋王从美寿知那里读到了预言。在她的儿子终于成长到可以保护自己的那天，她第一次以母亲的身份对他说，对不起。  
“你的未来注定会有一场劫难。但是不用怕，会有人代替妈妈陪伴在你身旁，和你一起度过它……”  
命运自此开始轮转，他早已是局中人。  
串联的思绪只在一瞬间便从吹雪的脑海中闪过，藤原夫妇的灵魂却已消散了。褐发的青年简略的叙述了这一切，竟然清浅的笑了，“所以，亮。并不是我要陪着你来的，这件事原本就与我息息相关。”  
亮为此深深动容，猛地抓住了吹雪的手。说出口的却是很早以前，曾惹恼过吹雪的那句话，“……我会保护你。”  
这次回答他的却不再是让人难堪的反问，而是坚定的回握。


	34. Chapter 34

章三十四  
鼓掌的声音由远而近，两人看去，竟然是同优介外貌毫无二致的影子。他的语气活泼，眼底却藏着冰冷的恨意，“真亏的你能斩断我的网呢。”  
亮握住刀柄，将刀调整到适合拔出的位置，冷淡的道，“又不是什么难事。”  
话虽如此，吹雪还是有一瞬的担心。亮上次独自进入山中灵脉斩断了影子的身躯，当时并未见血，可回来后检查兵器，刀刃上却生了除不去的锈。吹雪托一条理纱请刀匠看过，刀匠直说那锈迹可疑的不得了，竟然锈蚀到刀身里去，根本无法打磨，已是废了。  
一条家的小姐做事大方，挥挥手就要再送一把，是亮自己出言推辞。他写了两张符，将刀固定了一遍，仍然带在身边，“对付那东西足够了。”  
回忆起当时笃定的语气，现在吹雪也只好选择相信他。  
影子果真对刀很忌惮，被他噎住了，好一会才恶狠狠地说，“我上次就应该杀掉你。”  
私下亮和吹雪也聊过“愿望”诞生出的意识。它苏醒不过三十来年，又长时间的处于沉睡状态，就上次交手的情况看，利用力量的水平很不值得一提，根本翻不出什么花样来。亮但凡要“不正经”一点，都应该对这不入流的挑衅嗤之以鼻——奈何他就是个个性认真的人，只蹙起眉。  
可他能忍，不代表吹雪愿意忍。他少年时就是黑白两道闻名的刺头，这两年把真正的自己隐藏在笑容里，却并未忘记该如何露出锋利的獠牙。此时露出冰一般的冷漠，嗤笑道， “空有这么庞大的力量却不知如何使用，货真价实的暴殄天物。”  
他不等自己如针的话语激出千层浪，扬手一撒，抛出一把符纸。那些色泽淡雅、夹了干花的纸片上，不知何时被他写满了奇异的符文。尚未落地，已被灵力串联，漂浮在空中，构成一座淡青色的牢笼。而他撤去灵力，这牢笼竟然开始吸收周围的力量，顽强的顶住了不断压来的雾气。  
吹雪很作秀的抽动鼻翼，悠闲地道，“空气清新了很多嘛。”  
影子被他气的发狂，伸手招来凝成实体的雾气攻击他，却因毫无章法被轻松的避开了。  
“你来的路上就在写这个啊。”  
“能消耗一点算一点。”  
两人交换了眼神，默契的朝优介所在的地方退去，把他护到了身后。结界隔绝开雾气，把笼罩着优介的力量也分隔出去，此时，他刚从父母的灵魂在眼前消散的记忆里缓过神，眼泪糊了满脸，不间断地喊着爸爸妈妈，别离开我……哭的可谓肝肠寸断，亮和吹雪却无暇顾及到他。  
此时的结界不过一点小花招而已，只能拿来唬人，很快暴怒的影子就发现所谓的削弱根本还不及它吸取力量的速度。虽然不是什么大影响，可利用了雾气的力量，同源的攻击撕不破，只能一直由着它碍眼下去，这愈发的激怒了影子。

在影子逐渐疯狂的攻势下，亮依然神色淡定。欧尼斯特曾恳求他们，如果可能，不要伤到优介原本的身体，这样倘若还有机会，他就可以回来。至于如此庞大的力量要怎么办，男人保守的建议他们封印起来。  
有些话当着他的面不好说，但亮和吹雪坦白过。封印总归有时限，如若维护的好能持续百年，但总归会有出问题的那天。吹雪自己就是建立结界的行家，点头称是。  
“但是，很多时候也是没有办法才选择封印这条路的。不管是什么东西，一旦诞生出意识，就亦是天理的一环了。在封印里只能非常缓慢的消耗的力量，往往还不等到衰弱到消失的程度，封印首先就会撑不住。”  
“所以斩断就好了。”  
说这话的是亮，因此吹雪不反驳什么，只笑着问，“可以吗？”  
亮点头——他尚未碰到斩不断的东西。这种力量在他的幼年时就经常困扰他。他碰伤过草木的精灵，吓跑过老宅里借住的精怪，还把鬼屋里作祟的鬼怪直接斩断了……在道场修了那么多年心，仍未把力量控制到已臻化境的地步。但这一刻，他终于不用再压抑它了——就算是虚无缥缈的念，只要他想，亦能斩断。  
亮收起一瞬间飞出很远的思绪，朝吹雪打出隐蔽的手势，开始把斩断一切的力想象成手中的刀。吹雪则了然的继续以言语撩拨影子，佯装攻击。  
这是他们真正意义上的第一次合作，已如配合过无数次那样默契万分。

雷光与火焰在这一方小小的空间里发出惊人的响动，不断地消耗着影子伸出的“触须”，每一次攻击都让癫狂的影子发出惨呼，“你和他们有什么区别，原本也在网里做着你的美梦！”  
吹雪神色微微一松，低下去的嗓音显得很温柔，“但我遇到了亮……不然也不会迷途知返。那原来就是个错误的愿望。”他似有所感，又挑起一边的唇角，“你不也是吗，只是个错误的念头罢了。”  
他一边说一边转变了攻击的目标，每一击都要从愿望的碎片里击散出破碎的片段。那些鲜活的影像横亘在两人之间，像五彩缤纷的肥皂泡，闪现过后就彻底归于虚无。吹雪偏生还要近乎刻薄的评价它们，“想要顶头的上司一病不起好爬到更高的职位上；想病重的妻子干脆死掉来扶正年轻的情人……我都要为你喝彩了。拼命努力去实现的，竟然是这种愿望。”  
影子尖叫：“你明白什么？你明白什么！”它猱身而上，抱住不断消散的碎片，神情充满病态的狂热，“他们给了我力量！”  
吹雪被他迫近的力量逼退，暗暗“啧”了一声。符纸的数量已经不容乐观——他的力量根本伤不到根本，为了起到阻拦的目的，消耗的太快了！可这影子的力量越发敏捷，恐怕没有凌空绘制符文的时机。但是……他余光一扫，坚定地向前踏了半步，用所剩不多的灵力构筑成墙，同那影子撞在一起。亮还没准备好——假如用结界的话还能拦他数息，灵力见底的时候，大概还能用身体帮他再挡一下。  
你可一定要快一点啊……

就在山穷水尽的刹那，银白的刀光似冬夜的雪，轻而飘忽的从吹雪身旁擦过。身体交错的瞬间，吹雪听到了无声的关切。他回之以浅笑，用最后的力量招来了狂风，替亮吹开眼前所有的雾气。  
凝聚了那么久的力量，攻击却只在转瞬间。影子召唤不来在外盘旋的力量，迫不得已把身体的一部分的化作雾气挡在身前。他的动作在亮眼里，如一帧一帧慢放的胶片，冷冽的刀光灌注了他的灵力，瞬间就将雾气绞散。  
但他的刀也被锈蚀了，彻底化作金属的粉屑，在狂风中飞散，刮伤了亮的脸。他顾不及去擦，血缓慢地渗出来，滴落在脚边的铁粉里，竟像是什么有生命的东西在鼓动它的心脏，发出了所有人都听见的振动。  
这是种很难描述的感觉，像是第二具身体正在重构。亮丢弃掉刀柄，按了按胸口。逐渐与心跳声合为一声的振动几乎令他喘不上气，可影子正如上次一般飞快的愈合伤口，他顾不得胸口沉闷的痛，将无形的刀刃重新握紧，再度斩了上去。  
没有了雾气的防护，刀刃毫无阻碍的切割开了影子的身体。与此同时，亮听到什么破碎的声音。胸口的闷痛逼迫的他吐出一口血，再要提刀已是不能。  
是受伤了吗，还是——吹雪顾不得自己几乎耗空了灵力，几步冲入忽然浓郁的雾气里。空气仿佛有腐蚀性，光是呼吸都是痛的。他撑开结界，勉强把亮和自己罩进去。  
两个人面对面的喘息，没有缓冲多久，影子再度袭来。亮没多余的功夫说话，把吹雪挡在身后，仍是作出握刀的动作。  
吹雪被拦在他身后，清晰的看见他的掌心上，曾经描绘过一次的凤鸟图样在发出淡淡的光芒，将周围的雾气都驱散了。他下意识的伸手，将自己的掌心覆盖上去。下个瞬间，嘹亮的鸣叫穿透迷雾，响彻天际——那是神鸟姬的声音。  
吹雪一双眼不自主的化作碧色，不知从哪个式神的视角看见了废校上空盘旋的神鸟姬。她与身旁的鸟雀全变换出原本的形态，橙色的羽翼遮天蔽日，衬得她莫若有凤来仪，而金属的铁粉也在鸣叫声构筑成型，围绕着漩涡露出完整的姿态。  
那是一条通体银白的龙。它昂首发出咆哮，似是感谢神鸟姬的相助，粗壮的尾巴一甩，便绕着盘旋的雾气一周，猛地扎了进去。  
接下来的一切与其说“看到”不如说“感觉到”。亮没有动，吹雪也紧紧的抓着他的手，一起感受那金属的巨龙与雾气搏斗。银白的身躯被雾气腐蚀成不详的紫黑色，雾气也被搅的七零八落，然战斗仍在继续，直到两败俱伤。  
变色的巨龙垂下了它硕大的头颅，轻轻的搁在亮的肩头。亮不做声的摸了摸它的脑袋，眼见那庞大的身躯就安静地闭上眼，化为一柄通体漆黑的刀，落入亮的手里。亮又咳出一口血，哑声道，“走吧。”  
这一次，便不用问去哪里了。吹雪同他并肩，一起迈入雾气中心。  
影子已经维持不住实体，仍怨恨的盯紧面前的人。吹雪不给它开口的机会，用最后的符纸在周围构筑了结界，任由亮一刀搅碎了它黑色的、千疮百孔的心脏。影子再发不出一句尖叫，彻底的消失在结界里。  
被吹雪呼唤而来的狂风吹不散此处的阴翳与雾气，但神鸟姬贴心的替他看了将斋王琢磨扶起的爱德，看了因为愿望的消散而悲喜交加的人们，也看了行将消散的优介。  
亮扶着膝盖，吹雪能听到他粗重的喘息，可片刻之后，他仍然走回优介身旁，轻轻握住了他的肩膀。  
噩梦醒来后，眼前亦是满目疮痍的现实。优介捂着脸，不敢看他，“我没有控制好这股力量……”  
“你是不是想，如果在这里死了，一切就结束了？”吹雪也站的不太稳，离着几步的距离随口道。“没别的意思，只是想告诉你，被抽出的力量是无法回到原本的地方的。数十年内，这片土地都会不断地有因此而生的祸乱——运也是一样。”  
亮没有说话。优介看得出来，他是默认了。吹雪并不是在危言耸听。  
“……可是已经这样了，还能怎么办。”优介望向自己的手。这里的事情没有一件事是他亲手所做，可手上仍然有黏腻的触感，像血。  
“活下来。”亮的声音冷静直接的一如平日。他不擅长温情脉脉，在此时甚至显得有些笨拙，“你的母亲许下愿望的时候，想要的肯定不是这种局面。放心吧，我和吹雪一直都在。”  
在他背后站的松松垮垮的青年轻声说了一句“没办法”，“这里的运，是那东西为了你复活父母的愿望聚集而来的。”他抬起手指，无数淡金色的光点在他纤长的食指旁聚集，“好好想一想，你真正的愿望是什么——在这里的话，它是可以被实现的。”  
金色的光辉下，父母那声“对不起”仿佛又在耳畔响起。优介抹掉眼泪，忽然大声的喊道，“我要自己控制这股力量，去面对那些被卷入事件的人。我想活下去……想要继续活下去！”  
弥漫的运在优介的话音落下后，聚集到他身旁，将他温柔地包裹住。霎时间，整个空间里都是耀眼的金色。  
亮低声说，“啊，你会活下来的。”他不知道优介是否听见他的话，因为下一刻，他就脱力倒下。意识消散前一秒，他感觉自己落入一个有力的怀抱里，有人让他“安心休息一会”，于是他闭上眼，在古龙水的清爽香气里陷入了沉睡。


	35. Chapter 35

章三十五  
立华五月今年十三岁，在这座应该存在于志怪小说里的道场里刚刚呆了一年。今天轮到她来打扫掌门住的独门小院，可还没走进去就听见脾气最火爆的师叔怒喝道，“你给我滚！”  
她有些好奇，藏在门外偷偷的探头去看，只见被师叔指着鼻子骂的是个英俊到足以让女孩发出小小惊呼的男人。  
因为有个脾气和善的掌门，道场上上下下没规矩惯了。五月转了转眼珠，把水桶与抹布放好，继续站在视线的死角里打量那位陌生的来客。  
他有着褐色的发与眼，侧颜的轮廓分明，带着成年男性才有的丰神俊朗。不笑的时候显得有些凉薄，但一弯眼，就好似春风化雨，直把女孩看的羞红了脸。五月紧紧的捏着门框，暗自出神的想，不知道是哪里来的客人呢？  
没等她猜出个来龙去脉，一只巴掌猛地拍在她的背后，把少女的情怀都拍散了，还附带一声尖叫。打扮的好似一只天牛的蝴蝶师姐插着腰，“看什么呢，这么鬼鬼祟祟。”她自己探头一瞧，也愣住了，“哎呦，是你！……亮师兄是不是回来了？”  
吹雪微笑着朝她点点头。小姑娘发出的动静其实他一开始就注意到了，但是没往心里去，搁以前他大概还有心思自恋一番风采不减当年，可眼前讨好这屋子里对他横挑鼻子竖挑眼的长辈比较重要。他不管背后的女孩们，收起懒散的模样在香炉里点了一支线香，推到发福的老掌门面前，“亮曾同我说过，您与峰谷先生是故交。这是我自己调的香，还请您品鉴。”  
秋日的合香与万里晴空一般都是幽远宁静的味道，在微风中慢慢散了很远。  
“调香、花道我都略有涉猎。做饭和打扫卫生姑且也算擅长——如果您还觉得不够，我去报个新娘修习的班？”  
放话让他滚出去的师叔刚吃完降压药，听到这番油嘴滑舌气不打一处来，“我不答应！蝴蝶，五月，你们俩把他赶出去！”又被旁边的几个人拉住，劝了又劝。  
门外两个姑娘还要打岔，“你一个男人上什么新娘修习班呀！”眼看着就要火上浇油。  
鲛岛掌门轻轻咳了一声，“都不要说了。”他摸出一副眼镜戴——是现下很少见的玻璃镜片。隔着镜片，那双温和的眼也露出一丝严厉来，“那孩子，是不是把名符给你了？”  
这话说出来，吹雪不由得愣住了。他来前特意做了点小动作，把身旁的结界构筑的更完整，就怕肩膀上的名符被感受到。虽然亮带他回来确实是“见家长”，可他天上院吹雪这点自知之明还是有的。谈恋爱可以争取，但是名符这种郑重的事情，怕是要闹得翻天覆地。他感谢亮的心意，可实在怕麻烦，不想还没等亮坦白，他刚来坐一坐就被发现了。  
鲛岛眯着略有浑浊的眼睛，伸手捏住了他的肩膀，肯定地说，“在这里。”他用不容拒绝的口气问，“年轻人，你的结界做得很漂亮。可以让我看看吗？”  
吹雪局促的露出笑，“我姓天上院。”他对待和蔼的长辈就不太能嬉皮笑脸，老实的解开纽扣，扒掉半边衬衫露出肩膀。那道以灵力绘制的名符还在老地方躺着，但皮肤却微微皱着，竟然是自己文了个一模一样的图样上去。  
老掌门点头不语，爬起身去一旁的矮柜里找东西，身后原本小声八卦的一排师叔被露出来，声音也落入了吹雪的耳朵。  
“原来是那个天上院家的人。”  
“他们家的女儿不是被送去做伊势神宫的巫女了吗？”  
“哎，那是笔旧账了，二十年多前的事……”  
“先不提这个，他身上那是什么？”  
门外的蝴蝶瞪大了眼睛，甩开丈二摸不着头脑的师妹，三步并两步的冲进小院里，替拉不下面子的师叔把话问出来了。“亮师兄的名符怎么在你身上？”  
几双眼睛一起盯过来，已经是吹雪设想过的最麻烦的场景。事已至此，他反而有种破罐子破摔的勇气。那个在感情上总显得有些迟钝的人想要把名符抹去的模样浮在心口，激的那一汪热血又沸腾起来。他按着尚未愈合、近来时刻痒到心里去的纹身，坚决地说，“因为我们互许了终身——这不是只能绘在伴侣身上的东西么？”  
在女孩的尖叫、男人的咆哮和东西落在地板上的声音里，吹雪有点负罪感的想，是不是太直接了？  
递到眼前的小木盒替他在混乱中解了围。“每天涂两次，伤口不要再沾到水了。”  
吹雪抬眼去看，戴着眼镜的老人脸上带着释然的笑，“走吧，叫你来也不是要为难你……他在道场后面。”

道场后就是连绵的农田。种了稻子，正是丰收的时候，一片沉甸甸的金色，远远望去就是个圆满的秋天。  
亮走在田埂里，脚步放的很慢。可他身高腿长，饶是这样，身边堪堪到他腰的孩子还是时不时的需要小跑两步。  
“现在后悔还来得及。”高挑的年轻人似乎没有注意到旁边的情况，颇有些语重心长的意思对孩子开口，“拥有力量并不是你的错，那件事其实也和你没有实质的关系。”  
“就算亮这么说……”孩子声音稚嫩，却是成年人的口气，有种微妙的违和感。“我也没有什么别的地方可以去。”他跑的有些喘，干脆停下脚步，低头去看自己的掌心。  
上面横亘的生命线断成了两截，似乎在诉说他中断过的性命。“活下来是爸爸妈妈共同的愿望，那我总得活出点样子来。”  
“优介……”  
眼前的孩子难得露出符合身体年龄的笑容，跳着转了一圈，“这具身体是用影子夺来的运实现的‘愿望’。吹雪说过的吧，缺少运的人会更容易遭受祸端——即使不是我的本意，这份情也是该还给他们的。”  
“不管是要逃避还是面对，我这次都想自己决定，不再被动的接受了。为此，我会掌握这份力量。”  
亮下意识的伸手摸了摸他的头，“那，我把你介绍给师范……”  
优介抱住脑袋抱怨着头发都要被揉乱了，“这个你就不要多担心啦！”他躲着躲着，眼尖的看到田边的人影，“啊，吹雪来找你了。”  
田边的男人只是一道被阳光渡上了金边的人影，遥遥的朝他们挥手。亮抬头去寻他的瞬间，优介已飞快的迈着那双短腿跑进稻田里，不一会就只剩个草绿色的脑袋在稻海中浮动。  
一道半透明的影子在半空中向亮颔首致意，挥动着双翼追了上去。  
见人始终没有过来，吹雪拉长了声音喊他，“放心，你们道场周围不是挺干净的吗。”  
“嗯……回去吧。”亮回过神来，朝他走去。

和亮同龄的师兄弟们大多在外游历，吹雪也就很顺理成章的和他住在一间房间里。被褥都是新晒的，又轻又软，即便还没到睡觉的时候也让人想扑进去打滚。两个人铺了一会，也不晓得是谁先起的头，都哈欠连天，仿佛欠了一个星期的觉。  
吹雪率先爬起身，坐到回廊上吹风，“可不能这样，我还想好好的欣赏火烧云。”  
亮把壁橱拉上，也坐到他身边，却不说话，只是出神的注视着吹雪。  
“怎么了，这样看着我。”  
亮表情甚是纠结，“师叔们和师范……没有刁难你吧？”说的正是下午的事情。他带着吹雪刚回道场，就向亦师亦父的长辈们坦言这是他解决历练后决定共度一生的人。没等他说的详细些，就被支去找不知何时跑去田里玩的优介，留吹雪面对狂风暴雨。  
说不担心是假的，可吹雪云淡风轻的模样，他也不知该如何开口。  
原本吹雪想卖个天大的委屈，可想起塞到怀里的药膏又忍住了，笑着摇头。“不过，亮都没来及提这个的事，”他指了指肩头，“也不晓得你师父怎么发现的。”  
亮神色放松下来，轻声答，“你动作略有些顾忌伤口，师父擅长医术，肯定看得出来的。”  
“原来是因为伤，我还以为是结界出了纰漏。”吹雪放松的躺在地板上，“你师父和师叔们对你还是很好的。”  
“我算是在这里长大，他们同我真正的长辈也没有什么区别。”亮握住吹雪的手，“我原本是打算详细的告诉他们你的事……抱歉，让你一个人面对了。”  
吹雪很无奈的指了指自己的脸，“用优介的话说，我好歹算靠哄人吃饭的，这不过是点小事。倒不如说……你愿意带我来，我很高兴。”他想起出门的时候，蝴蝶边抹眼泪边控诉他难怪能和亮师兄一起住在师范的屋子里，唇畔的弧度又深了几分，喃喃道，“不过，我倒是没有想到从那么早以前就开始了。”  
亮心思跑的有点远，没听清他的自言自语，忽然轻轻“啊”了声。原本晴好的天空竟然落了雨，可太阳还挂在天边。“是狐嫁雨啊。”他嘟哝着，把那柄以心血浇灌诞生器灵的刀插在庭院里，让自己的气息扩散出去。  
自那场变故以来，亮花了两个多月才养好身上的伤。他的力量因为灌进了器灵中，被影子损伤了不少，后来残留的力同刀融合在一起，如今若是不借助它，已没有以往那么锋锐的气势。但他刻意这样做，怕是事出有因。狐嫁雨的传说各地都有，但吹雪照顾亮照顾了两个多月，自己也兼顾着修养，一时懒散惯了，索性不去想，直接问，“真的有狐狸在这时候嫁女吗？”  
亮默认了，露出回忆的神色，“刚来道场的时候差点闯进去，被新娘拿梳子砸了。”  
乡野间的精怪大多不怕人，梳子出手才晓得撞了掌门新收的小煞神。新嫁娘被他懵懂的神色气的羞愤交加，戳着他的额头教他，以后可不许这样盯着要嫁人的姑娘看。  
吹雪听得直笑，“教训的倒也没错。”他刚想说什么，却见亮避开了视线，耳根又有点红，不由得惊讶起来，“这你也要不好意思……为什么不看我？”他拽着亮的手腕，眼底笑意如火光一般，“因为亮带我来这里，是抱着见过长辈就算办了婚事的想法吗？”  
碧色的眼睛因为惊讶而瞪圆了，像受惊的猫。吹雪有意调戏他，“算了算了，我嫁就我嫁吧。”他晃动手指，淡青色的灵力在空中一闪而过，给他幻化出了毛茸茸的尾巴和耳朵。  
不等亮用天色尚明来拒绝他，吹雪把人揽进怀里，剩下的话语全部淹没在蜜糖一般的亲吻里，“谢谢……亮，谢谢你把你的生活分享给我。”

同一片天幕下，失去力量的占卜师在友人的陪伴下，与久别的妹妹隔着一道薄帘含泪对望；绿发的孩童趴在守护天使的背上沉沉睡去；橙色的凤鸟振翅飞远……无数的悲欢离合仍在继续，将缘织成美丽的锦缎。

金色的太阳雨淅淅沥沥的落，为秋日高远的天空染上缠绵悱恻的忧郁。褐色与孔雀绿的长发在地板的木纹上彼此纠缠，再分不出彼此。  
“你离开京都后，没有找过你母亲的所在吧，吹雪。”亮抚摸着他的长发，“有些事，只要去做了，就永远不算迟。”  
吹雪眼眶微微一热，答应道，“好。也该让她看看亮的样子了。”他注视着那张轮廓分明的面庞，闭上眼，在眉心郑重的印下一吻。  
那像是一个尘埃落定的结局，又像是一个誓言，宣告着全新的未来——在他决心将所有牵绊都甩在身后的13年后，他又一次抓住了命运的裙摆。  
这一次，他心甘情愿入局。

 

正文 完


	36. 番外：旁观者清

蝴蝶兰大马金刀的坐在幽静的庭院里，被春寒料峭的夜风一吹，吹出了满身的豪情壮志，深觉此时该有一壶烫酒，才算合得上她行侠仗义的作风。  
临近十二点，远离市区的老宅子里唯她点的一盏油灯还亮着，更夸张的说，天地之间，除了天际的稀星冷月，也就只剩下这一点光源，在细微的虫鸣与风声中，显得摇摇欲坠。  
蝴蝶打了个冷战，又咬紧牙关给自己打气。她没有酒，索性还有委托人给倒的凉茶，摸来喝了两口，开始在七零八落带来的东西里乱翻，指望翻出个法宝来一击制敌。可不等她理清乱成一团的行李，一盏小灯在庭院里静悄悄的亮了。  
夸下海口要解决闹鬼老宅的莽撞姑娘下意识的哆嗦了一下，定睛去看。原本空无一物的庭院中央竟不知何时浮出一座矮桥，桥下的水上漂浮的净是莲灯，将一位又一位看不清面容的人影印的越发鬼影重重。  
人影视若无睹的越过了蝴蝶，朝她身后走去。蝴蝶跟着回头，不由自主的发出一声惊呼——原本在夜幕中寂静无声的老宅此刻灯火辉煌。声色犬马之中，莺莺燕燕络绎不绝的招徕着客人，远方则是觥筹交错与笙歌乐舞。  
竟是一片豪华到足以让乡下姑娘目眩神迷的花柳界！  
这与委托人所说的情况可大大的不一样，蝴蝶叉着腰把事情翻来覆去的一琢磨，觉得那双眼含泪哭成个泪人儿的主顾大概也没骗她，是她自己不知怎么的撞进现在的状况里，又有点慌张。  
这一慌张，蝴蝶下意识的就想找往日里最靠谱的师兄求助——师范和几位师叔都年纪不轻了，她第一次被带出来解决事情就是那个简直无所不能的亮师兄带着。可也就是这个让道场里大部分姑娘芳心暗许的师兄在外出历练两三年后，带回来一个外面遇见的“野男人”，还把自己象征着托付一生的名符给了他。她的一片少女心都喂了屋后的秋田犬，愤愤然留书独自离开道场历练——说白了，就是离家出走。  
想到这一茬，她又忽然不怕了。离开道场三四个月，她为人豪爽，又算得上这一代弟子里有天赋的，一路上帮人解决了不少麻烦，不然也不会被现在的委托人专门请来。  
不过是个百鬼夜行罢了，用不着那么害怕。女孩满不在乎的想，仗着自己还没被发现，腰一弯，跟着一个高大的人影混进了改头换貌的老宅中。  
从外面看就已足够华丽的老宅里面竟然变成一整条长街，好似曾经辉煌过的吉原。来往的游女香肩半裸，花枝招展，每个都妖娆而美丽，把穿着露脐装的蝴蝶衬托得像是个火星来客。饶是蝴蝶也觉得不大对劲，一边跟着走一边腹诽，这到底是个什么地方？  
她静下心，好好地开始理来龙去脉：委托人姑且算是个“大家闺秀”，因为母亲早逝，是父亲一手养大的。然而不晓得是她被父亲保护的太好还是运气太差，父亲去世以后，陆续遇到的男人竟然都是人渣，不是贪图她的家产就是贪图她的美貌，伤透了委托人的心。好在半年前，她终于邂逅了自己的真命天子，两人情投意合，于一周前定下了婚约。委托人羞涩万分的请未来的丈夫来家中作客，因为地方偏僻，当夜索性留宿了。老宅堪称“地广人稀”，两人没有睡在一起。然而正是因为这份羞涩，导致了很严重的后果。  
当时委托人边哽咽边叙述，蝴蝶好不容易才拼凑出个大概，总结为委托人一夜都没睡好，连连梦见女人哀怨的哭声，等她第二天心神不宁的起床，才发现未婚夫已在被褥中失去了意识，直到今天还没醒。  
丢魂这么个事情说大不大说小不小，是以蝴蝶才敢接，倘若是百鬼夜行，她就没多大把握了。女孩心里敲起了退堂鼓，有点想走，可又回忆起委托人泪眼婆娑的模样，心里不自觉地就把柔弱的委托人与“失恋”的自己重叠到一起，“感同身受”的替自己也替人家担心起来。心里的犹豫随着时间一分分消磨，她眼见着前面的客人被妖艳的游女扶进房间，下意识的跟了进去，把危险全都扔到了脑后。

房间里的走廊曲折，蝴蝶小心的脱了鞋跟在后面，忽然想起这是什么地方，难得的有些小女儿家的羞赧，见客人被扶进去也没好意思跟进去，而是贴着纸门偷听里面的动静。  
衣料滑落的响动很快就消失了，房间里却也没有别的声音透出来。蝴蝶心里挨不住好奇，点破了纸门，从小孔往里看。  
这一看，正巧与一只眼白大的惊人的眼睛对上。她吓得要尖叫，又死死捂住嘴，勇猛非常的一拳砸了过去。  
纸门应声倒下，里面美艳的游女与高大的客人都不见了踪影，只有位年老朱黄的女人伏在地上，期期艾艾的呢喃。蝴蝶眼尖，看见她脚边扣着一条半透明的锁链，竟然是个被锁在这里的亡魂。  
亡魂好似没有看见她一般，痴狂的抚摸着手里的蝠扇。上面以金粉写了一首和歌，想来是曾经的客人赠予的东西，可看这女人的模样，似乎仍是被抛下了……  
没等蝴蝶生出一两分同情，亡魂忽然伸出手，抓住了女孩的脚踝，“你就留下来陪我吧！”  
蝴蝶被她吓得大叫，脚踝上挂着的银环却忽然发出一道亮光，将女人逼退。蝴蝶一时间没有反应过来，片刻后才记起那只银环是师兄们给买的成年礼物。一群毛躁的男孩子，买的手镯不知是按着谁的标准，戴在手上大的直往下掉，气得她差点掉眼泪。最靠谱的那个过意不去，重买了一个尺寸合适的，一起拿去刻了防身的符咒，叫她把大的当成脚环，不要辜负了大家的心意。  
她想起师兄历来没什么表情的脸，心中生出无限的勇气，猛的把女鬼一蹬，转身跑了。  
结果那走道竟然变换了样式，“咔啦”一声，霎时间打开无数道纸门。蝴蝶跑的时候分神瞄了眼，全都是各式各样的女子在嚎哭，身旁纠缠着各种可怖的事物，如同浮世绘里的地狱一般——  
怀孕的游女被勒住肚子，下身的血淌了满地，化作怨鬼的孩童从她肚子里伸出手，同母亲一起哭喊；与客人暗许终生的，却被撞破了计划，狞笑的阿妈身后，畏缩的客人拖出厉鬼一般的长影；出逃的游女被折断了双腿栓在屋里，一双眼已化作怨毒的红色……  
整条走道上竟是诸如此类的惨案，女人们的怨魂哀嚎着，爬出了纸门，无数或高或低的声音都说出同一句话，“和我们一起吧……不要再想不靠谱的男人……”  
原本就被吓得腿软的蝴蝶姑娘此时已是强弩之末，听到这句话，心里既委屈又气，撒气一般回头吼道，“你们懂什么！”师兄虽然伤透了她的心，也不是这些女人可以诋毁的！  
这一停顿，后面跟着的亡魂都追了上来。她急中生智，竟然把藏在身上的符纸都摸了出来，不管效果，尽数扔出去。雷光与火焰撕开了漫无止境的走道，片刻后，却以肉眼可见的速度恢复原样。  
蝴蝶见状，自知逃不出去，反而镇静下来。将手镯脱下扳断，把那煞神师兄给绘的符咒当成打破此处封印的武器，猛的朝天空中扔去。她汇聚的灵力化成一只飘忽的蛱蝶，紧贴着手镯，赶在女人们追上前堪堪逃出这片鬼域。

夜幕之下，老宅仍是一片死一般的寂静。暗红色的蛱蝶在空中扑闪着翅膀，几息后，才终于辨认出方向，飘忽的飞向了远方。

 

“哟，亮君！今天怎么一个人？”  
丸藤亮回头，发现打招呼的人是一条理纱。一条大小姐刚刚结束暴走族的例行活动，手里还抱着自己的头盔，一双大眼睛里左边写着“八”右边写着“卦”。他不大能应付得来这种活泼的女孩子，一时舌头打结，脑子也打结，竟然又把头转了回去。  
这可吓得一条理纱不轻，拍着他的肩膀问，“喂，没事吧？喝的要挂掉了？”见他还要灌酒，下意识的夺过来，发现是瓶度数还不如啤酒的果酒。据她对亮的了解，这人就是个货真价实的三杯倒，若是不陪吹雪，基本上是不会来自己名下的酒吧的。所以，她一甩高马尾，坐下来给人当“知心妹妹”，勾肩搭背的问，“还是说，和吹雪吵架了？”  
亮每次看到她都会想起道场里没大没小的师妹，加上酒精的效力，也没很防备，老实的点头默认了。

吹雪的事务所还在开，因为没有压力，到了晚上如果有心情就会拖着亮去孤岛客串调酒师。他的职业性质在那边，即便收缩业务，也仍是摆明了是要继续和贵妇大小姐们打交道的，好在亮也不吃醋，并不强求吹雪像他自己一样“开诚布公”。吹雪因此一直有些过意不去，甚至思考是不是回老家继承神社好不再委屈亮。  
还没等这件事开始办，某日一条理纱带着暴走族路过此地，正巧口渴，便闯进来要无酒精的饮料——如果没有，也不介意大闹一场寻乐子。巧上加巧的是，吹雪那天就在店里，正在帮始终很拘谨的亮挡熟女的调戏，告诉人家“我还在这呢，可不许调戏我家老板大人”。  
一条理纱被他俩那种自然而然流露的亲密吓掉了下巴，靠着敏锐的第六感猜出了关系。她八卦的本事颇有暴走族的气势，小弟不要了，车也不要了，可劲堵了吹雪两天，愣是从他口中把先前的事情问了个清楚。因为一直很佩服亮把她爹和她们家管家摁在地上吓晕的英雄举措，竟然也没太抗拒，很平静的接受了暗恋对象告别单身的事实。  
用她自己的话说，与其看吹雪和哪个装模作样的女人跑了，这样还好一点。吹雪和亮都哭笑不得，也不好和小姑娘认真计较，只好随她的意思，任她时不时过来玩。一来二去的，这个唯一的知情人对他们都熟络起来。

这次的事，说是吵架，其实根本算不上。他们俩一个闷葫芦般把话都闷在心里，一个又习惯了假话连篇，就算有矛盾也不会这样解决，更别提完全不是他们两个人的摩擦。  
事情还要从追查吹雪母亲的下落说起。前代斋王在十三年前失踪，吹雪说是去世了，可活不见人死不见尸，始终是所有人心里的疙瘩。就连吹雪自己也不晓得母亲最后去往了哪里，更不要提自他被带回伊势神宫后就没见过的父亲，只当他在追捕斋王的过程中也去世了——不然，为何要留母亲一个人在伊势神宫忍受那么多年的痛苦？  
可某日，他旁敲侧击的问明日香，妹妹竟然告诉他，她其实在吹雪带她离开京都前，还见过几次父亲。  
这就彻底惹恼了吹雪。他一直以为父亲是去世了，做母亲的不放心孩子才忍耐到他和明日香长大，结果根本不是那么一回事！  
回家后一说，亮自然要搜肠刮肚的找话来安慰他。可话还没出口，吹雪就读懂了他的想法，说，“我知道亮是好心，但是现在不想听。让我静一静。”  
这一静，就是两天不见人影。  
吹雪老说亮独狼一样，哪怕现在“有家室”了，出门还是招呼都不打，其实他自己也是一样的毛病，都是孤家寡人惯了，真的烦恼的时候根本想不起来还需要交代行踪。  
但他身上有着亮的名符，那是纯粹的灵力构筑而成。换句话说，其实只要亮想就能找得到他，或者就算不去找，也能感知大概在哪里，又做了些什么。之所以没有去做，是亮总觉得这就逾越了——他们的确托付了彼此的感情在对方身上，但是最私密的空间，仍然应该留给彼此。话虽如此，他也照旧在担心。思来想去，为了防止一时“失足”，只好跑来借酒浇愁。

这些事，实在太琐碎，亮自己都不去介入，当然也不会说给一条理纱听，只含混的说在烦恼，不知该不该去找吹雪。  
理纱用看史前生物的表情看他，“我没听错吗？你们俩是恋爱都谈傻了吧！这都什么年代了，你想见他，完全可以打个电话、发个消息，用得着做那么多思想斗争吗？他要是不想见不回你消息，至少也要告诉他，你在等。”她雷厉风行，直接掏手机开始连环夺命call，差点把亮看楞了。  
熟悉的音乐在吧台流淌，亮听了一会，却忽然站起身，几步冲向门外。悬挂的风铃在他背后发出清脆的声响，而他却仿若未闻，与竟然站在门口的吹雪无声对视。  
片刻后，两人不约而同的伸手去抓空中的东西——一只蹁跹的暗红色蛱蝶——然后撞到一起。没人有心思喊疼，都凝重的看着蛱蝶在空中扑腾。  
吹雪半垂下眼，替亮揉了揉微微发红的手背，“神鸟姬听到蛱蝶里的呼救，和我开车追了一路，正好追到这里。”  
亮看了一眼，深吸一口气，差点没站稳，“……是蝴蝶的求救信。能看到是从哪里来的吗？”  
“只晓得是西边，具体的要设阵来追查。你放心，那姑娘看起来是个有主意的，不会有事。”  
亮摇头，按着吹雪的手让他不要再动，“她个性要强，如若不是碰到严重的状况不会仓惶求助，尤其又是找我。”  
吹雪“哦”了一声，这才腾出功夫笑，“也是。那么不服输的姑娘，竟然被自己敬爱有加的师兄伤透了心。”  
危急关头还开玩笑，虽然是吹雪的作风，但是也太让人无奈了。亮瞪他一眼，换来情人的举手求饶：“看你绷着脸，活跃一下气氛。放心，我已经让小姑娘们沿着灵力来的方向去追了——啊，理纱怎么也在？”  
落到追出来的理纱眼里，他俩毫无芥蒂说话的样子就是赤裸裸的调情。她气的跺脚，指着两个男人恨铁不成钢：“我再管你们俩的事就是笨蛋！”

事情被定性为最严重的那档，于是两个人都全副武装。吹雪倒还好，亮要带刀，不好坐新干线慢悠悠的去，于是只好开车。两人在车库里小声交流作战方案时，被他们好言打发回家的一条大小姐拿出黑道继承人的气魄来，打电话严肃的叫他们小心。片刻后，车库外竟有人恭敬的送了一车的武器，竟然大小姐风风火火的替他们张罗来的。  
这份情就是想承也怕被当成危险分子，哪想送货的司机看出他们的疑虑，客气的解释，“小姐已经疏通过关系了。走我们自己的路，不会被查。”  
吹雪失笑，转头和亮说，“这是一定要欠的人情了。”  
亮按着额头没有说话，心里想的却是，他当初和这姑娘说贩卖军火犯法，她果然一丁点都没往心里去！  
这是理纱的一片好心，两个人虽然不要十八般武器，仍是走了畅通无阻的那条路。飞舞的蛱蝶在车前引路，大排量的越野车在夜路上狂飙，头也不回的冲向了事发地点。

天色将明时，蛱蝶堪堪停住了，在车前焦虑的打转。坐在驾驶座上的吹雪捏着额角，说了句“不是吧”。  
只见他们眼前的村庄都是古旧的和式建筑，在熹微的晨光与薄雾中显得宁静而神秘。远处隐约可见晨起的村民，竟然也都是古装打扮。  
开了一夜的车，就中间停下歇了一个小时，吹雪现在既缺觉又缺血糖，开口格外不着四六：“你师妹是被抓去拍电影了吗，因为自己要走红所以高呼救命？”  
亮喝了酒才没法和他轮换开车，本来很过意不去。此时听到玩笑，为数不多的一点“心疼”也被冲散了，又不想为这种事生气，皱着眉毛不理他，闭上眼检查此处的地脉。他上次就吃过亏，此时格外谨慎。片刻后，表情不容乐观的说：“我们已经在某个结界的范围内了。”  
吹雪按下车窗，抓紧时间点了根烟提神，可朦胧的烟雾里，他的表情同亮一样十分凝重。他们默默地对视，都觉得事情比想象的还要大条一点。  
有亮这样个人形自走破坏机在，就算是吹雪也没把握用自己的结界硬接他的攻势。但结界这种东西，范围越小越能完善精密，倘若要扩大范围，不单构筑的灵力会翻倍，构筑者也无法顾及细节，很容易就被击破——前提是能够让人触及它的边界。  
而他们现在身处的这个结界，不知是什么奇特的构筑方法，竟然覆盖了如此大的地块，边界更是一丝痕迹都没有。  
这样盲目的猜下去也没有结果，吹雪率先打破了沉默，“先进去看看。也许会有什么线索。”  
这就是要兵来将挡水来土掩的意思。亮也没有更好的办法，便点了点头，随吹雪一同下车。他惯例穿着浴衣，因为天气冷加了件羽织，此刻带上刀与忙碌的村民站在同一个画面里也不显得违和，倒是把穿着时髦的吹雪衬的格格不入。  
骚包惯了的时尚达人苦笑着扯了扯外套，“这叫什么，出师不利？”可周围的村民对他的打扮视而不见，让两个外来客面面相觑。  
又走了几步，他们才明白过来原因——这片庞大的结界里，竟然糅杂了两个时代。  
一个看衣饰与举止约莫要追溯到幕府时代，一个则是二三十年前。先前他们在村外看到的景象不过是一个侧影，此时走入街中才发现街旁的建筑随时都会更换年代，路上更是牛车与汽车并行，混乱又自成秩序。吹雪混在人群里，不过是芸芸众生的一员。

空气中弥漫的灵力稳定非常，两人走过几条街仍未发现什么问题，便就近找了一家现代的旅馆投宿。依着亮的意思，吹雪应该先去睡一觉，可他俨然已经进入工作状态，洗了把脸就从房间里出来，同旅馆的老板娘搭讪套情报。  
老板娘年纪不轻，面相很和善，笑起来的时候眼角有细细的褶皱。几句话的功夫就被吹雪哄得笑逐颜开，主动同他介绍当地的趣事。  
“你瞧，”她扬起手，“外面往来的客人都是去那家存东西的。”  
“存东西？”  
“是呀。这家人姓‘储形’，几辈子人都做的是替人保管事物的营生，多得是人把不得了的宝贝往他家寄存，是方圆几里内有名的华族呢。”老板娘压低了声音，颇有几分神秘的说，“小哥可不要往外讲——他们家据说建在一片花柳界上，因为借了那些命苦女人的运势才如此发迹。”  
“我倒觉得他们家对面有这样美丽的老板娘才是不得了的运势。”吹雪笑着把人夸的天花乱坠，不动声色的看了一眼外面妖冶的游女，心里记了一笔，又试探着问，“说来，进村的时候我就挺好奇。街上的人打扮的都很有趣，这是什么风俗吗？”  
老板娘却只茫然的看了看外面，权当他打趣，“哪有什么讲究，就是一般衣服。我们这儿是乡下，比不上大城市里的人时髦啦。”  
眼见问不出更多的东西，吹雪把话题收住，同老板娘告别，说要出去逛逛。回头找了亮，把情况转述一遍，“不知为何，我觉得街角那个老宅子是事情的关键，得想办法进去看看。”  
亮点头，暗指了几个袅袅婷婷路过的游女给吹雪看，“她们就是从老宅里走出来的，看起来不像是存完东西，倒像是白天里没事出来逛街……”  
街上虽然时代跳跃，却没重叠在一起的情况，如果真是有特例，恐怕就是结界里的“基点”。两个人思路一致，立刻收拾趁手的武器，混入了人群中。

为了防止显得太过形迹可疑，两个人并不急着去储形家的宅子里，而是绕到了另一条街上，稍稍的闲逛了一阵子。  
街边的小摊卖着各色吃食，虽与他们所处的年代相隔了不知多少年的光阴，依然热气腾腾的，摆在面前就非常的刺激食欲。但吹雪看了一眼，兴趣缺缺的移开视线，反而不顾形象的从亮那边要来巧克力，含着补充能量，“神话中的伊邪那美因为吃了黄泉的食物不得不永远留在亡者的国度，还是小心为上。”  
亮点头称是，补充道，“只要不主动去搭话，这里的人好像就不会注意到我们……”他声音渐低，竟直接抓住了吹雪的手，“我想这样也无妨。”  
平时他们在外，不管面子说不说的过去，都不能像普通情侣这般亲昵。此刻身处充满谜团的结界里，与寻常人世隔绝，倒真的是个难得的机会。  
吹雪为这难得的主动感到惊讶，凑过去低声笑道，“稀奇了，你竟然愿意……”他把手指挤进去，紧紧扣住，声音甜的仿佛掺了蜜，“这样子会让我不想解决掉这件事的。”  
一贯沉稳严肃的情人不说话，但藏在头发里的那只耳朵却染着通透的红。吹雪心口发烫，趁四下无人注意，在他侧脸上落下一吻。  
不待亮瞪圆眼睛，他又坚决的抓住了那只推拒的手，“反正也不会有人注意到……”又倾身在亮唇上落下一吻，“稍微放开点也无妨——啊，抱歉。”  
都说现世报来得快，他们俩说着话没有注意，这就撞到了人。那行色匆匆的男人被碰到了肩膀，整个人一踉跄，却连头也不抬，心思全放在怀里的东西上，仔细的看了又看，确认没事才长舒出一口气，又快步往前走了。  
事主都没在意，按理吹雪也不会多关注。可冥冥之中，他下意识的回头多看了一眼。只见那男人身后拖着一根纤细的随时会在风中折断的红线，摇摇晃晃的，与记忆里拖在雪中的那一条重叠在一起——  
吹雪如坠冰窖，愣了好久才顺着那红线看去，另一头果真系在他自己脚腕上。  
霎时间，他仿佛整个人被罩在了瓮里，四周的人声都被隔住了，只听得一阵阵嗡响，震得他心里发慌。在那红线即将断掉的前一刻，他猛地松开了亮的手，不管不顾的追了过去。

男人穿着木屐与和服，大概是并不习惯，走的一瘸一拐，很快就被追上了。从侧后方看，只能看见他凌乱微长的淡色发丝下的耳朵，有着一道奇异的小缺口——吹雪下意识的摸了摸自己的耳朵，一颗心彻底的冷了。  
年幼时母亲总在四下无人时注视着他的这只耳朵。年幼的他分不清视线的方向，后来才能够确定是什么吸引着前代斋王的视线，去问神鸟姬，人面鸟身的女人只哀愁的告诉他，看是因为思念。现在想来，那也许是他身上为数不多的像那个人的地方……  
又追了几步，男人谨慎的在身后看了看，竟然钻进一条小巷。吹雪还没来及跟进去，就被巷口的武士拦住了，“这是我们储形家的后门，非请勿入！”  
储形家……他愣愣的望着忽然陌生的老宅，一时失神。  
“失礼了，我们初来乍到，还以为这里也可以进。”一道熟悉的声音响起，“我想把这把刀寄存一段时间，请问该怎么走？”  
武士这才放松神情替他们指路。亮见吹雪不走，皱着眉把他拽了出去，心平气和地说，“走，我们从正门进去。他只要还在宅子里就一定能找到。”  
吹雪这才如梦初醒的问了一句，“你也看到了？”片刻后他才意识过来，亮所擅长的从来不是这一块，那根线应当只有他自己看见了。换句话说，他不过是看着自己追来才找了个理由解围……  
这样的心意，纵使亮不说，他也不该、更不能视若无睹。吹雪闭了闭眼，说了声“好”。  
待两人向正门走去，他才缓过神来，将心里的猜测和盘托出，“方才那个人……可能是我的父亲。”  
他过去曾对自己的父母讳莫如深，从未花费过一分经历去寻找过去的痕迹，即便这样偶遇了，也仍旧不能确认——同样，数日前也正是因为得知他血缘上的父亲未能陪伴在母亲身边，才那么生气。可如今提起那个男人时，他仍然因为迷茫而显得心神恍惚。  
亮没有看见与他擦肩而过的男人，便也不去说些什么，只是捏了捏他的手，引他一同走进老宅。两个人的脚步刚刚迈入大门，就能清晰的感知到某种微妙的改变。空穴来风，未必无因，旅店老板娘的话，竟然不全是市井里的谣言……  
两人一边走一边确认，储形家不愧是经营了几辈子的华族，管理森严，几乎比得上正规的银行。  
往来的客人中，有个约莫五六岁的小姑娘，时不时的为人指明方向，见吹雪与亮站在庭院里并不走动也不觉得新奇，三步并两步的跑来，仰着头问，“二位客人是来存什么的呀？”  
吹雪就算是心情不好也不会在这么点大的女孩子面前摆出臭脸，收拾了表情笑着说，“我是陪人来的，你得问旁边这位老爷……”  
他就是想看亮手足无措的找他求助，可不等他捉弄人的小小手段奏效，那小女孩杏眼圆瞪，脱口而出道，“你长得和——”  
这句话堪堪被截住在女孩嘴边，因为一只手落在了她的脑袋上。来人穿着正式的和服，羽织上印有储形家的家纹，赫然是储形家的家主。男人按着女孩，四平八稳的朝他们颔首，“犬女年幼，冒犯了。”  
“怎么会，贵千金这般可爱。”吹雪浅笑，配合着忽然出现的储形先生把这个话题揭过，心里却已有数了。他方才果然太冒失了一点。  
阻止了女儿以后，储形先生就收回手，笼着袖子客气地问，“还请容我问一句，二位要存什么东西？”  
亮若有所思的瞥了一眼身后的老宅，“什么都可以存吗？”  
储形先生点头，“只要您拿的出来。”  
“我要存我这把刀。”亮丝毫不和他客气。他抽出刀，眼神都不偏，只斜斜一挥，竟将半步开外一只硕鼠斩成两段。  
小女孩发出一声惊呼，可那硕鼠的尸体却未见血水，很快化作两截纸片，打着转落在地上。女孩看看父亲又看看客人，发现父亲脸上表情甚是凝重，这才晓得自己暴露了，很是委屈的垂着头，用手指绞衣服边。  
片刻后，一只栩栩如生的千纸鹤放在了她的眼前。女孩下意识的想挥开，那纸鹤竟扑棱着翅膀绕着她飞了几圈，乖巧的停在她的肩头。  
吹雪眨了眨眼，用大家都听得到声音同女孩说“悄悄话”，“嘘，别哭。我替他还你一只。”  
储形先生将一切收在眼底，神情不见一分波动，做出个请的手势，“如此神兵利器，客人还是不要拿出来惹人眼红的好。倘若真的要存，还请随我进屋详谈。”  
两人这才对视一眼，知道储形家主已经上钩了。亮的刀正常看来算不上太稀奇的东西，但在通灵者的眼里则是把明晃晃的凶器，光是拿出来就足以让人警惕。而他方才执意要追入后门，怕是已经引起了怀疑——看他父亲的模样，此刻的前代斋王应当不过二十出头，是与他差不多的年龄，正是逃出伊势神宫那会。他自幼时起就与母亲有七分像，又有着同色的发与眼，哪怕成年男子的轮廓硬挺俊朗，也一眼就能发现相似。虽不知道号称什么都能寄存的储形家是不是真有本事把伊势的巫女也藏好，但他一开始犯下的错误，已经注定他们不能用正常的方法进去探查了。既然如此，还不如另辟蹊径……  
亮的随身利刃以心血浇灌已诞生器灵，同他心意相通，自然也如主人一般拥有斩断一切的力量，像是他延伸出去的第二具身体。斩碎寻常结界不在话下，就连天上院家的结界术，只要用上足够的灵力也不是它的对手。区区防护符咒和保险柜根本拦不住它。亮要存这件东西，正考虑到这一点。  
两人连个眼神都没对过，却再一次在“做坏事”上默契的天衣无缝，就这样成功的给提防追兵的储形家主下了套。  
亮缓慢地把刀收入刀鞘，并未因此就大意， “那么，烦请储形先生带路。”

正如吹雪所料，保险柜被送入屋内以后亮就与刀失去了联系。因为事先做好了准备，两人不急不忙的回越野车上拿行李，稍作休息。  
靠在驾驶座宽大的靠背时，吹雪才觉得紧绷了许久的神经放松下来，瘫在座位上近乎脱力的想，母亲果然就在储形家……  
常有近乡情怯的说法，他也不知自己此时是不是类似的情况。这明明不是真实存在的，他却因为一个可以确认过去的机会，无法对其置之不理……他沉默了一会，才揉捏着眉心，对一直等着他的亮道，“我留了符咒与纸人在那，稍后就能知道那股不同寻常的感觉来自什么了。可惜一开始以为是需要战斗的场合，没把神鸟姬带来，她若是在，倒是可以省些功夫。希望你家蝴蝶师妹还能再坚持一会。”  
亮抓住了他的手，声音放得非常低，“生死有命。她既然是自己来的，也怨不得别人。”  
吹雪“哎”了一声，“这不是你担心的睡不着的时候了。”他挂上懒洋洋的笑，口气却很坚决，“我明白的，亮。不用安慰我。倘若因为我的失误耽误了救你师妹的时机，我绝对无法原谅自己，也无颜面对那些对我不满意的师叔了。”他凑过去，在情人蹙起的眉峰上落下一吻，“所以别担心，我会振作的。”

为了应对可能出现的情况，两人很快回到了旅馆。白天进出储形老宅的人太多，突破的时间只能放在夜深人静的时候。吹雪开了一夜的车，而亮因为忧虑也彻夜未眠，两个人都有些熬不住，为了养精蓄锐，一起躺下补眠。  
亮一时睡不着，正好去想那个他清早就开始疑惑的事情：圈住这里的到底是什么？先不谈那莫名混杂在一起的两个时代，他们所接触过的人与物都无比真实，仿佛真的是他们误入了过去的时空。可这根本不可能实现。  
身旁的吹雪已发出均匀的呼吸声，沉沉睡去，亮被他酣睡的侧颜感染，一时也觉得困了。失去意识前一秒，他的脑海里闪过一个莫名的念头，也许，他们只是还缺少一个将所有事情连起来的线索……

睡了约莫两三个小时，亮口干舌燥的醒了。他生物钟一向准时，估计着这会起来还来得及去再找找蝴蝶的线索，可往窗外一看，睡前还是午饭前的光景，现在居然已经日落西山。他们的房间临街，临窗眺望街景，原本混合了两个时代的长街彻底的改头换面。正值华灯初上，一条街上尽是妖娆的游女款款走动，颇有纸醉金迷的意思。  
果然同当初在峰谷家遇上的情况类似，这里连时间都会改变。  
亮闭上眼感知，猛的意识到究竟是哪里给了他不好的预感——不过是短暂的睡了数个小时，他的灵力竟然消耗了不少。再仔细一看，他和吹雪的灵力正在慢慢地渗入这片土地里。  
他的灵力没有颜色，可属于吹雪的淡青色还是能够看得分明的。那抹春日微风一般的色彩，竟然逐渐汇入地脉——储形家的老宅。原本的地脉根本感受不到，此时此刻，却如同破开地面的树根，强硬的挤出身形。恐怕变换的街景也是由于地脉的暴起。  
亮不敢再耽搁，把仍睡得昏昏沉沉的吹雪叫起来，第一时间撑起结界防止力量继续流失下去。  
师妹灵力所变换的蛱蝶引他们到了地方就在晨光中消弭，当初他们只以为是离开蝴蝶的时间太久，现在一想，恐怕是被地脉吸收了。如今连他们都因为灵力的消耗状态不佳，更早一步在这里失踪的蝴蝶又会怎么样？二人不敢多想。  
“百鬼夜行？”吹雪不愿说丧气话，岔开话题去打量外边的情况。他的症状比亮还严重一些，不住的揉捏眉心，“不，不对，里面……都是人。”  
那厢亮检查了设下的符咒，简短地说，“应当只是被幻象盖住了。”  
可这幻象，似乎也太真实了些。吹雪摇头，“我们之前看到的也并非实景啊……”他点燃了一支提神的线香，又伸手招来先前安排出去寻找线索的纸人，不多时，就有一只抱来半截手镯，放在主人面前。  
手镯是银质的，花纹简单大方，看得出是谁的喜好。亮闭了闭眼，“……是蝴蝶的。”他捡起来用拇指在内圈一抹，沉声道，“我刻的符咒已经失效了。”  
吹雪一手掐灭线香，当机立断的说，“看断裂的痕迹，这应该是她自己扳断的——走吧，去找另一半在哪里。”  
此时再穿那一身现代的装备混在人群里就显得古怪了，吹雪便抓紧时间换了一件亮的浴衣，把眉头紧皱的情人拽下楼。“这个时候要混进去该用什么身份亮是明白的吧？不要再那么严肃了，会被揭穿的。”  
亮连连苦笑，“我都想把刀拿回来直接砍过去。”  
“听我的，这次用温柔一点的方法。”

两个风度外貌都堪称优质的青年甫一走上街，就有游女婀娜的抛来媚眼。吹雪一一回之以浅笑，悄声同亮道，“纸人是在前面那家店里找到的手镯，等会若是有游女来拉你，切记不要用力挣扎，跟着她们进去就好。”然后在亮后腰上轻轻一推，“我随后就到。”就这样把亮推到花枝招展的游女面前。  
亮有心想要瞪他又挂心师妹，终于还是没有挣扎，浑身僵硬的被带了进去。  
外面的街上，低等的游女或是在街上招徕客人，或是端坐于勾栏中等待被挑中，亮此刻被引入的却是间富丽堂皇的建筑。事已至此，再陷入被动也很麻烦，亮强自装成没事人的样子说清没有相熟的游女，自己从空闲的里面挑了个文静些的，由遣手带进房间。  
年长的遣手替他奉过茶与烟，说了句“祝您玩的开心”便退下了，留他与那女人独处。这时亮才仔细打量了下这位“格子”。  
古时吉原的游女分有不同等级，最高的是太夫，其次的便是格子。此处约莫也是沿袭了一样的制度。亮出于对这种场所的浅薄认识，还以为会是个年纪略大对男人充满余裕的女人，不想此时靠近了看，才发现被层层华服包裹的不过是个年轻的女孩。  
女孩约莫十六七岁，有着纤细的脖颈，垂首时一身艳丽的颜色都盖不住她与生俱来的娇柔。见遣手走了，乖顺的跪在亮身边替他脱去浴衣外的羽织，用一口优雅的京都腔柔声道，“大人不必如此紧张。”  
连这么大的女孩都看出他的生涩……亮原本浑身的不自在此时达到了巅峰，身体霎时僵住了。  
约莫是没想到这位客人连这种事都吃不消，自称梅若的女孩竟抿唇笑了笑，岔开话题替他解围，“梅若的雅乐，就算是在这片游廓里也是出名的……”  
亮巴不得她去干点别的好从自己身边离开，果断地说，“洗耳恭听。”  
于是梅若轻击手掌，让在外等候的遣手取来她的乐器，用琴拨轻轻拨弦，奏出一串圆润的滑音。  
因为不近烟酒，亮没什么事可做，此时才扬了扬眉，“琵琶？”  
梅若矜持的微笑，“大人明鉴。”她见亮稍微有些了兴趣，也不多话，开始奏响乐曲。  
琵琶是海外流传来的乐器，经过数百年的改造，与它的原型已截然不同，奏响的乐声更大相径庭。古传曾有乐谱一同漂洋过海，但皆散佚无传，是以亮听了半天也没听出这是什么，皱着眉问，“可是唐人廉承武所传秘曲？”  
女孩的脸上几乎是看到知音的表情，连声音都显得很轻快，“正是琵琶谱。”  
幸好亮还略微知晓一些音律，总算不至于再像一开始那么尴尬，开始合着乐曲的节拍有一搭没一搭的同女孩说话，心里却在想，吹雪到哪里去了？他是不是也该找个由头出门去查看蝴蝶留下的痕迹……这花街不知是做过什么设置，他去查看时竟然要费上几倍的功夫才能看清不属于现世之物……

所谓的游女是既卖艺又卖身的女人，就算格子已是游女中的佼佼者，梅若也没有遇见过只来听曲就愿意为她花钱的客人。可面前的客人始终没什么兴趣，任她数次暗示仍八风不动，心里有些慌。  
门外的遣手无事不会进来，她以贝齿轻咬红唇，想了又想，还是决定冒险。趁着亮还在出神时，挣脱了半边衣袖，露出白皙的上半身。  
客人的心，果然不在这儿呢，连乐曲停了都没发现……梅若苦涩的想，重新执起琴拨，这次奏响的却不是清正的雅乐，而是花街里流行的淫词艳曲，光是曲调就听得出撩拨，将琵琶的乐音化作勾人的猫爪，惹人心痒。  
亮回神时，正看见女孩裸露的身体，几乎失手打翻了手边的茶杯，第一时间就侧开脸，拽过了方才被脱下的羽织给她披上。在女孩的泣颜前，他深感压力，艰难地挤出一句，“不用这样，陪我说说话就行。”  
“大人……”梅若泫然欲泣，“是我不够美吗？”  
平心而论她长得足够漂亮，峨眉杏眼，红唇如樱，梨花带雨的模样就连亮都觉得楚楚可怜，但……“是我心有所属。”亮低声说道。他看这女孩仍郁郁寡欢，觉得她也闹不出什么风浪，又含混的解释了一句，“来这里不过是为了寻人。”  
梅若在他的示意下听话的穿好了衣服，也乖觉的没有问他是来找什么人，只是在神情里写满艳羡，呢喃道，“被大人挂念的那个人，一定过得很幸福……”  
幸福吗？亮想，他也不知自己做的算不算好，倘若吹雪真的这么觉得就好了。  
“您又在想她了……”女孩忽然幽幽说道。“从近来这里以后，一直在想……她是什么样的人？”问着问着，她丢下琵琶，膝行到亮身旁，哀怨的问，“当真比我好吗？”  
羽织披的不牢，从亮的角度又能看到她大片的肌肤与隐约的曲线。可这一次，他却没再避开视线，而是皱着眉问，“你到底是什么？”  
直到片刻前，他还未感觉出女孩身上有任何一分不对，此刻却透出森森鬼气。保险起见，他道了句“失礼”，伸手抓住了女孩的肩膀。  
他的力量虽然不及过去强势，直接相贴还是煞气十足。梅若尖叫一声，连连后退，又跌坐在地，身躯霎时便变得透明了。原来是一缕幽魂。  
亮见她伏在自己脚边啼哭，哄也不是，不哄也不是，很苦恼，只好去看了一眼到底是什么回事。原来这位梅若格子生前就是这条花街里的游女，年幼时曾随来村里的盲眼乐师学过琵琶，然而家境贫寒，某年蝗灾，被养不活子女的父母卖来了这里。她在花街里受了十来年悉心教育，一跃而起，成为这家店面的摇钱树，后来也有了相好的武士。武士答应替她赎身，结果不等她脱离苦海，点名要听她琵琶曲的权贵因为她挑了不合心意的曲子，直接命人碾断了她的纤纤十指。引以为豪的乐曲不能弹，就连私定了终生的武士也害怕了，尚不足十八岁的女孩就这样一落千丈，沦为最下等的桥姬，在客人的折磨中死去。  
那双血肉模糊的双手抓住亮的脚踝，在上面留下一道血印。梅若抬起脸，斑驳的泪模糊了她的五官，“您能留下来陪我吗，我一定会做的比您心里那个人好……”  
片刻后，她却尖叫起来，一双手几乎被切断。她捧着手，满眼的难以置信。  
亮无奈的退开一步，“不要随意靠过来，我没把握不伤到你。”他写了最基础的符咒，将梅若禁锢在原地，脑海里想的却是，吹雪这家伙，到底去了哪里……

他的思绪尚未飘远，被他惦记了许久的人就从纸门外传来了声音，“亮意外的很怜香惜玉呢！”片刻后，吹雪拉开纸门，抛来半截银镯，正是缺失的那半截。等他整个人转过来，亮才看到他已找到了蝴蝶，把她半搂半抱的带了过来。  
亮把丢的差不多的医理捡起来替师妹略作检查，发现人虽然没醒，但是没什么大碍，只是灵力消耗的有些多。  
“大概也是和亮一样，不小心触怒了这里的主人吧。”吹雪耸肩，“不过我发现她的时候她正在房间里睡觉，应该没什么大碍，毕竟是个女孩子不会被刁难……”说到这，他夸张的叹了口气，是知道蝴蝶没事以后又恢复了轻佻的作风，“这边的姑娘，你稍微听话一点，不要再挣扎了。我替我家亮答应不会伤你。”  
“是你……是你！”梅若格子被他轻轻托起下巴，一人一鬼对视片刻，女孩竟流下泪来，苦涩的低语。  
吹雪也不知将她与亮的对话听去了多少，微笑着承认，“对，就是我。”他用衣袖替梅若擦干净眼泪，顺手改动了符咒，将其变换为伤害更小的结界，连同地脉任其自行流转，又转身去把蝴蝶一起安置好。  
“走吧，下面就是硬仗了。”  
吹雪说着，拉开另一道纸门。只见亮进来的那条走道已变换了样式，一眼望去竟然漫长的看不见终点。就在二人眼前，纸门一扇一扇的拉开，每扇门后的房间里，都是一个心怀怨恨无法释怀的女人。  
她们苦苦的哀求，说留下吧；又目眦欲裂的怒吼，男人都是骗子，全该死！无数道尖锐的声音交错在一起，扎耳的要命。  
“亮的话，应该也知道这里是什么情况了吧？”  
亮的表情有些苦恼，因为发现就算把刀拿回来他也没办法一个一个砍过去，数量实在是太多了。“储形家确实是建立在了地脉上，但是并非是借助这些女人的气运才发迹，反而不知是受到哪位高人的指点，在借用客人的阳气来压住她们的怨念。后来随着银行的兴起，私人的托管业务终归算不得特别正式，逐渐的没落了。”  
吹雪赞赏的颔首，“但凡是结界就有耗空力量破碎的那一天……不过，亮只说对了一点。”他遥望着走道并不存在的终点，轻声道，“行业的没落早在十几年前就开始了，将这一切延迟的是另一个结界。一个巧妙地，利用了地脉来压制她们的结界……”  
从他那压抑着迷茫的语气里，亮不由得想，吹雪那惊才绝艳的天赋果真遗传自他的母亲。片刻后他才意识到什么，直接拽着失落的吹雪踏入走道，在无数伸出手要抓他们的亡魂中开出一条路。  
吹雪仿佛没有感觉到一样，仍然把声音放的很轻，“我不知道她在这里留下了什么，但是在她还活着的时候，她的灵力仍然依附在上面，作为结界的节点，稳定这一切。随着她的去世，灵力慢慢耗尽，被封印的女人的怨魂们由蝴蝶的灵力唤醒，最终造就了一个梦……”  
亮不知他犯了什么魔怔，直接把他拖进气息最为干净的那个房间。房间里果然是空荡荡的，没有哭嚎的女人，只有一个保险箱。今日他寄存时，保险柜上贴的标签他特意多看了一眼，其中的一段是年月日，而眼前的这个标签上的时间，是在十三年前。  
他看见吹雪微变的脸色，同样放低了嗓音，“我不知道这是什么日子，但你应该明白。”  
吹雪苦笑着看了又看，才伸出手去，按下一串数字。柜门应声而开，里面静静躺着的是一件堪称华美的和服。底色是黑色，每一寸都印着迎光才能看见的暗纹，而上面的纹饰则是手绘的，描绘了天地日月，显得极为庄重。吹雪想要抚摸，手又在半空中悬住，口中的话语仍然继续，“外面那些女人的怨与恨，追根究底，都是为了那个没有实现的梦。”  
他阻止了亮继续追问下去，勾着唇角，又露出他惯常的浅笑，“亮愿意同我超度她们吗？”  
两人俱是无话，在一片狂风骤雨般的哭嚎中对视。亮率先败下阵来，“我知道你要用什么办法，可是这里什么都没有……”  
吹雪把那件他起初都不敢碰的和服拿出来，意有所指的眨了眨眼，“有这个就足够了。”

于是他们从柜子里找出蜡烛与酒杯，又找了些替代的用品一并摆在搬来的长桌上，将房间打扮成一个简谱的小神社。  
装饰完房间，吹雪褪去了原本的浴衣，将那件绘有日月天地的十二单一层一层套在自己身上。他一直很瘦削，被繁复的衣服一压，并不觉得笨重，反而有一分柔弱的感觉。而不知他又从哪里找到了游女的梳妆盒，自己打乱了长发，对镜描眉画唇。等他转过身来，已化作貌美的女子。  
敷在面上白粉遮去了属于男人的轮廓，而那双总是带笑的褐色眼睛在勾勒过后，仿佛被一抹与生俱来的哀愁压住了眼角，多一丝便显得哀怨，少一丝又显得做作。亮被他盈盈一望，几乎以为看错了人——这与他从神鸟姬那惊鸿一瞥看到的前代斋王简直有九成相像！难怪之前储形家的小女儿会惊呼出声。  
好在开口后，面前的人仍是他认识的天上院吹雪。“我们开始吧。”  
传统的神前式婚礼有一整套庄重肃穆的仪式，他们既无宾客也无家长，新郎没穿正式的黑色长和服，新娘也没有白无垢，但两个人都将这场仪式进行的无比正式。  
没有主祭人，他们便自己念祝词。房间里没有神像以供奉神明，他们便向天地献酒。  
在他们举起酒杯的那一刻，在房内嚎哭的女鬼们便从封闭自己的牢笼里出来了。隔着纸门，能看见她们影影绰绰的身形围绕这间狭小的房间徘徊。  
从纷杂的声音里能够分辨出女人们破碎的话语。有哀怨的啼哭，叫他们不要彼此折磨；有痛恨的怒吼，指责他们是逢场作戏；有悲切的自怨自艾，回忆自己被抛下的过往；也有悲伤的庆祝，希望他们能够长长久久，白头偕老。  
吹雪没有阻止她们，只是设置下一个结界防止被闯入，随后拿出三只红色的酒杯，倒上自己带来的酒，率先抿了一口，递进亮的手里。亮也学着他的样子抿了一口，再度交还到他的手里，由他一口饮尽。如此反复三次。这段仪式被称为“三三九度”，取这段姻缘为天、地、人之好，九度交杯，可以长长久久之意。  
从吹雪递出第一杯酒开始，窗外的声音忽然大作，更有无数冤魂疯狂的朝房间内涌来，都撞在结界上，发出沉闷的响动。房间内的二人却视若未闻，在被撞击的摇摇欲坠的房间里继续着婚礼。  
因为二人都不改姓，宣誓词也被改了。亮一贯嘴拙，深深望进吹雪的眼里，“一生太久，我承诺不起。但是我一定会尽其所能对你好……”  
吹雪端起酒杯，眼眶微红，“啊，我心亦然。”他反手将杯中酒洒在地上，向不在此地的亲族敬酒，却仍是看着亮，“自此，我们休戚与共。”  
亮取来窗外的柳枝当做玉串，一同供奉在案前，仪式至此结束。  
房间外的响动不知何时停了，攀附在外面的亡魂如朝阳下的晨露，一个接一个的消弭，而那繁华的长街也在逐步褪去。  
灯火全部暗下后，取而代之的是一片澄净的天空——他们已经回到了现实。推开窗去看，储形家的老宅正矗立在天幕中，无声的诉说着百年来的一切悲欢离合。  
两人疲惫不堪，却都没有休息的意思，静静地注视着彼此。吹雪抬起一只手，打量着那件华丽的和服，竟然笑了，“亮知道这件衣服是什么吗？对，是我母亲的遗物，但这并不是寻常人能用的东西。这是历代斋王的祭祀服。”  
他一边说一边正坐下来，宽大的衣袖在身旁与繁复的衣服堆叠在一起，流露出无比的贵气，“一般的见习巫女穿的都是肌襦袢、白衣与绯袴组成的三件套，正式的还会加上不同纹样的千早，但伊势的巫女不同……昔日的皇女都穿着华美到不可方物的十二单，这个传统在战后仍然承袭了下来。”  
吹雪垂下眼，他尚未卸妆，眼里的忧愁几乎与当初那个为儿子收下式神的女人如出一辙，“这是父亲存放的东西……保险柜上的日期，是我母亲的忌日。”  
他说完，竟然抬起手臂，轻轻挥动衣袖，展开了一道他在“梦”中看到的旧景。那是他们在街上撞见吹雪父亲的后续。  
年轻的男人怀抱的原来是一盒和果子，满怀欣喜的为妻子送去，“时节还太早，这里没有樱饼，待到樱花开时就能带你去吃了。”  
是了，看衣饰，这段旧景和他们现在所处的时节一样，也就是说，那温柔的抚摸着小腹的女人已经有了身孕……  
难怪吹雪会如此悲伤。  
“亮在里面看见的是游女悲苦的一生吧？但我看见的，是我父亲最后几年度过的日子。”吹雪说得很慢，“他在母亲与两个孩子被强行带走后，为了躲避追杀一直就住在这里，只有每年葵祭才混在人群里远望主持祭典的斋王风姿……明日香的生日大概也就是每年这个时候，他每年都匆匆的赶在祭典前替她庆生，悄悄地看完母亲，再一个人回到这里。这件祭祀服，一直留在他的身边，供他睹物思人。”  
“早在我出生的时候，他与母亲就知道分别的那天终有一天会到来，因为早有约定。在我可以保护自己——后来是也可以保护明日香的那天，两个人会共赴黄泉。”  
说到此处，吹雪已有些哽咽。他绕了那么大的弯路才晓得原来母亲爱他，现在又不得不接受父母原来没有那么爱他的事实。  
“我大概，从未真正懂得何为真正的爱……”  
亮抓着他的手，却不反驳什么，只是低声说，“若是放在以前，你根本不会这般剖开心意说给别人听……对我来说，这就足够了。”  
他们一时俱是心神震动，都未注意到门外站了个人。直到蝴蝶发出尖叫，吹雪才终于难得的有些不好意思，从亮手里抽走了自己的手。  
蝴蝶指着他们大呼小叫：“亮师兄，你……你竟然——就算那个天上院吹雪不是什么好东西，你怎么能这么快……啊！！！”  
一直背对着她的吹雪轻叹，露给她半张脸，“你亮师兄当然不是那种人。”  
蝴蝶差点被他这副扮相气晕过去，一句“变态”噎在嗓子眼里，最终还是没有吐出来。她这才有功夫想为何师兄会在这里，总算明白他们是来救人的，感激与羞愤混在一起，闹了个大红脸，半晌恨恨的扔下一句，“我最讨厌亮师兄了！”转身就跑。  
亮早趁着这个时间爬起来，追上去叫她刚醒不要跑那么快，人都追出了房间，又回过头，也是面色微红，“在蝴蝶眼里，我们大概同你父母一般。”  
吹雪愣了愣，又低头去看自己一身的华服，忽然就笑了。旁观者清，想那么多，果然是他庸人自扰。

安顿了师妹，两个人又陪蝴蝶去找委托人，告诉她事情已经解决。正巧被亡魂们缠住的男人也醒了，正在同未婚妻互诉衷肠，亮又替他略做检查，发现无事，都松了一口气。  
在一旁忧心等待的储形家小姐看见吹雪，如幼年时一般瞪大双眼，终于把“梦”中没能说出口的那句话说完了，“你长得与当年借住在我家的一位客人长得好像！”  
吹雪释然的答道，“正是家母。”  
得知是他们帮助才解决掉老宅里的闹鬼，储形小姐千恩万谢，邀请他们参加婚礼——经历过这件事，她已确定这就是要与之共度一生的人。但不管是吹雪还是亮都不准备再留，悄悄留下贺礼，连夜开车走了。

直到吹雪把越野车开出几十公里，他才“啊”了一声，“好像又把你蝴蝶师妹给忘了。”  
亮想了想，理直气壮的回答，“我有给她留信，也托储形小姐再留她养一阵子身体。”  
于是吹雪从善如流，又是一脚油门下去，“她要是哪天想起来不对跑来追杀，就全靠亮来保护我了。”  
胳膊肘向外拐的大师兄柔和了表情，轻轻答道，“好。”  
如此顺从的回答让吹雪心思活络起来，“说起来，亮是不是该给我补个戒指？你看，我都嫁给你了，也该给我个名分——”  
在亮凑过来前一秒，他迅速踩住刹车，把车停在空无一人的马路上，任薄脸皮的情人用已经同他练习的熟练的吻技同他热吻，告诉他，“想要什么样的都可以，我买得起。”  
“那么，恭敬不如从命……”他拥住亮，脸上的笑容肆意，“我要你的心。”  
两人的动作都停了片刻，转瞬又深深的纠缠到一起。

他们的车后，千百年未曾变换的星子与月亮折射出幽静的冷光，照亮了苍茫的大地。  
又是一个漫长而令人期待的夜晚。

 

番外 完


End file.
